All That They Need
by m47e47l
Summary: Sequel to Meeting Their Match. The return of all our favourite characters, along with a few new faces, set two years after we last saw them all. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I was going to put off publishing this fic for a while, but I couldn't wait any longer. So here it is and I hope that you all enjoy as much as you did Meeting Their Match.

**Summary: **Sequel to Meeting Their Match. The return of all our favourite characters (along with a few new faces) set two years after we last saw them all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias.

* * *

Sydney Bristow yawned, opened her eyes and attempted to stretch her legs out in the cramped space. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but judging by the dull ache in her neck, it had been awhile. As she tried to massage the ache out, Sydney turned and looked into the smiling face of Michael Vaughn, who was seated beside her.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Oh you know," he smirked, "just you drooling in your sleep."

Sydney's hand automatically went to her chin, but when she found no traces of such, she pushed Vaughn lightly. " I do not drool!"

"You keep thinking that Syd."

Sydney poked out her tongue and then peered out of the window. "How long have we got to go?"

"There's about another hour or so before we land."

Sydney smiled. "We're almost home."

It had been nearly three years since Sydney and Vaughn had gotten together, and a littleover two since Sydney had moved in with him. They had, a couple of months earlier, finished their second year of teaching. Both Sydney and Vaughn had been lucky enough to secure jobs that were near their home. Sydney had gotten a position at Ken Olin High School, the local public, co-ed high school. Vaughn's job, however, was on the other end of the spectrum.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Syd!" Vaughn burst into the house one afternoon. "Syd!"_

"_Yeah?" she walked out of the hallway leading to their bedroom._

"_I got a job."_

"_Really!" Sydney was all ready to congratulate him when something occurred to her. "Hang on, a job? You never even told me that you had an interview."_

"_I know." Vaughn said, sheepishly. "But I wanted to wait to see if I got it before telling you. I figured there was no point in giving you and Weiss an excuse to give me grief, if I wasn't going to get a job out of it."_

"_Why wouldwe give you grief?"_

"_Because the job is at Abrams College."_

"_Oh." Sydney couldn't help but grin. Abrams College was an exclusive, all-girls private school. The image of Vaughn teaching French to a bunch of pubescent teenagegirls was an amusing one._

"_It's the only school in the area that offers French. I didn't want to have to travel and-"_

"_Hey." Sydney walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "I think it's great."_

"_You're not going to turn this into a long-running joke?"_

"_Well, I can't promise that Weiss and I won't make the odd comment, but other than that, no. But, I was thinking…"_

"_What?"_

"_That your students will either get the best marks or the worst that that school has ever seen."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, best marks because all those girls will be trying their hardest to impress their spunky new French teacher, or worst marks because, instead of learning, they'll be spending all their class time perving on their spunky new French teacher."_

_Vaughn grinned. "So if you were in my class, how would you go?"_

"_Oh, I would be failing miserably." Sydney whispered before placing her lips on his._

**End flashback**

All of their friends had also moved on to bigger and better things. Will had gotten a position as a reporter for The Los Angeles Register and Francie had been promoted to a manager at the restaurant she'd been a waitress at for years.

Ainsley too was in a managerial position. About a year ago, Campbell had appointed her assistant manager at Phase One, and as he was looking to open a second club, things were looking as if she would soon be in charge at the original one.

Weiss, who after graduating from university, had no idea on what he had wanted to, had gotten a job at a radio station downtown. It was originally a strictly behind the scenes job, but those in higher places had soon noticed his irresistible combination of humour, intelligence, quick wit and charm. He had started off with an hour-long show on Sunday morning. He now had a regular three-hour time slot from 3.00pm to 6.00pm every weekday.

Sydney's relationship with Jack was still far from perfect, but at least now they were able to function as an average family unit. His relationship with Judith had ended around the time that Sydney had graduated from university, and he hadn't seen anybody since. However, Sydney knew that if it were to ever happen again, she would be ready for it.

Juliette was, well Juliette. Vaughn and Sydney saw her regularly and Sydney had developed a relationship with her that was similar to that she had shared with Emily. Plus it was handy to have her present when trying to decide what movie to watch. Between his mother and his girlfriend, Vaughn didn't have a chance.

Sydney and Vaughn's relationship was still as strong as ever. Sure, they had their moments- and some of them were real doozies- but they still cared for and loved one another as much as they had the day they met.

* * *

"I'm a little worried, Syd." Vaughn said as they walked out into the airport terminal. They had just returned from a month long trip to France, visiting Vaughn's family. It was the second time he'd taken her across and Sydney was growing to love them more and more. 

"About what?"

"About Donovan. Maybe we should have left him with Marshall."

"Vaughn, Weiss would have been devastated if you did that. He'd think you didn't trust him."

"I don't." Vaughn replied bluntly. "Not when it comes to my dog and food. I just know that I am going to be greeted by a fat dog."

Sydney laughed. "Vaughn, I wouldn't worry. You gave Ainsley strict instructions, remember? I'm sure she managed to keep Weiss in line."

"She better have."

Sydney gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then craned her neck. "Where is he?" she muttered, looking for Will's familiar face in the crowd.

"He did get our different flight plans?"

"Yeah, I called him the other day and he promised he would be here." Sydney let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe he forgot."

"Sydney! Michael!" There attention was diverted to their right, where an excited Ainsley was waving and rushing over to them. "Welcome back!" she exclaimed after greeting them with a hug.

"Glad to be back." Sydney smiled. "Where's Will? Is he ok?"

"Oh, he's fine." Ainsley replied breezily as they headed towards the baggage return. "He's at the hospital."

"What? Why?" Sydney asked, alarmed. "You just said that he was ok."

"He is." Ainsley reassured. "Amy had her baby."

Sydney's face broke into a wide grin. "When? What did she have?"

"Last night, and it was a bouncing baby boy." Ainsley paused. "Though, Will sent us a picture of him from his mobile. I don't really get the 'bouncing' part. He kinda looks like a plucked chicken to me."

Vaughn chuckled. "Was that Weiss's observation, or yours?"

"Well, Eric came up with the plucked chicken analogy." Ainsley admitted. "But I totally agree with him."

Sydney shook her head as she laughed slightly. "So what did Amy name him?"

"Zepherelli Joe." Ainsley replied. Sydney's laughter suddenly stopped short. She looked up at Vaughn whose eyebrows were raised.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "Did you just say his name is Zepherelli Joe?"

"Yup." Ainsley nodded, her expression dead-straight.

Sydney felt a pang of sympathy for this baby boy who allegedly resembled a plucked chicken and now had to grow up with a name like _Zepherelli Joe_.

She looked at Ainsley, whose face seemed to be contorting a little. A second later she was laughing so hard that she had doubled over.

"Your faces…" she gasped. "Classic." Straightening up, Ainsley took a deep breath to compose herself and then spoke. "Amy didn't name him that."

"Ainsley!" Sydney slapped her friend lightly on the upper arm. "That wasn't funny!"

"Oh, yes it was."

Glancing at Vaughn, who was laughing as well, Sydney couldn't help but giggle as well. "Ok, ok. It was." She paused. "So what did Amy really call him?"

"Harris."

"Oh, that's nice-" Sydney stopped short, suddenly remembering that Amy's partner Troy's surname was Marris. "Ainsley, tell us that kid's damn name before I do something that I'm going to regret."

Ainsley grinned. "His name is Dillon."

"Really?"

"Really." Ainsley affirmed. "Now come on. Let's get your bags and get you home."

"Uh, Ainz." Vaughn spoke up. "Could we drop by your's and Weiss's first. I wanna see Donovan."

"Eric has him at your place now, and," Ainsley patted Vaughn on the shoulder, "he's not fat."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn had barely walked through their front door before being bombarded by Weiss. 

"How are you, Syd?" he asked, wrapping her in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Great, and how about you, Houdini?" Sydney replied as they separated.

"Couldn't be better." After greeting Vaughn with a brotherly hug, he walked over and planted a kiss on Ainsley's forehead. "Did you tell them about Chicken Head?"

"Of course I did." Ainsley smiled.

"Don't you mean Zepherelli Joe, Ainz?" Sydney asked. As Ainsley poked out her tongue, Vaughn's voice thundered across the room.

"Weiss, what the hell have you done to my dog?"

Sydney looked towards the sliding glass doors, where Donovan was excitedly jumping up and down, a great big bow around his neck.

"Hey." Weiss held up his hands in mock defence. "That had nothing to do with me. It was all her." He nudged Ainsley.

Vaughn looked at her. "Would you care to explain?"

"What?" Ainsley replied, feigning innocence. "I think he looks cute."

"Ainsley, Donovan is a boy. Boys don't wear bows. Especially big, tough, manly boys like Donovan."

"Yeah, right." Ainsley snorted. "Donovan is as soft as you and Eric- right Syd."

Sydney shook her head. "For once, I'm going to stay out of this."

Ainsley looked at her aghast. "You spend a month with his family and this is how you come back? What have they done with the real Sydney? Trapped her in an éclair back in Le France?"

Weiss's eyes lit up. "Speaking of éclairs, did you bring me back any?"

"Weiss, we go through this every time I go over there." Vaughn replied. "And every time I tell you that there is no way they'll survive the flight home."

Weiss grinned. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Suddenly Ainsley clapped her hands together. "Ooh, Syd! I have goss about Francie."

Weiss rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He motioned towards the backyard and Vaughn nodded. As the two of them headed outside, Ainsley dragged Sydney towards the couch.

"What is it?" Sydney asked as she gratefully sat down. Vaughn's family had run her ragged this past month.

"Well, there's two pieces of information. The first is major, but Francie has refused to tell us anything until you guys got back."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nup." Ainsley shook her head. "All she would say was that she had big news."

"So what else then?"

"She dumped Thomas."

"What?" Sydney exclaimed and then sunk back into the couch. "No, I really liked him."

"Well, Francie didn't." Ainsley replied matter-of-factly. "And, apparently there is already another possibility on the scene."

Sydney couldn't help but laugh. Since splitting up with Will, any relationship that Francie had formed with a guy was always over within a short period of time.

"I've done the serious thing with Charlie and Will and neither of them worked out," she had explained. "I just want to have some fun while I'm still young."

Sydney admitted that she could see the positives to that, but when she looked at Vaughn and what the two of them had, she knew that she would never want to change a thing.

* * *

Outside Vaughn was attempting to untie the bow around Donovan's neck. However, it would seem that Ainsley had had some Girl Guide experience in her life. The damn knot would not come undone. 

"Stupid thing," he muttered. "I'm going to have to cut this off."

"Hey Vaughn." Weiss spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get it?"

Vaughn suddenly stopped tugging at the ribbon and looked up at Weiss, a grin on his face. "Yeah."

"So?"

"What?" Vaughn straightened up.

"When?"

"I don't know yet."

Weiss stared at him incredulously. "You don't know?"

"I want it to be special. Original. Something we'll never forget."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Weiss said. "However you do it, Syd is going to love it."

Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck. "You think?"

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank you all so much for your positive feedback. It's great that you all welcomed the return of this fic, because I'm pretty glad to be returning as well.

* * *

Late Tuesday morning Sydney opened the front door to be greeted by a smiling Juliette.

"Hey," Sydney smiled back as Juliette pulled her into a hug.

"Ah Sydney. How have you been?" Juliette asked, as they separated and headed into the living room.

"_Je vais très bien, merci_." Sydney replied, with a self-satisfied grin.

Juliette raised her eyebrows slightly. "I'm impressed. Who's been drilling you- my maman, or my sisters? Or my brother?"

"It was Felise."

"Of course." Juliette replied as they sat down on the couch. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was fantastic. It was a shame you couldn't come, though."

"I know, but with work and everything." Juliette shrugged. "Next time, though."

"Definitely." Sydney went to stand. "Would you like a coffee?"

"No, I'm fine." Juliette motioned for her to sit back down. "Is Michael home?"

Before Sydney could answer, Vaughn appeared out of the small hallway, a grin on his face. "Maman!" He walked over and embraced her, then planted a kiss on the top of Sydney's head before sitting down on one of the armchairs. "How are you?"

"_Je vais très bien, merci_." Juliette replied, looking over at Sydney, her eyes twinkling.

Vaughn caught the look. "I take it Syd has been showing off."

"Of course I have." Sydney said, proudly.

"And so she should." Juliette added.

Sydney grinned and then stood up. "Juliette, I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's just so much I need to get done before school goes back next week."

"That's fine." Juliette waited until Sydney had left before turning to Vaughn. "So…my maman called me yesterday."

"Oh really?" Vaughn answered, an innocent expression playing on his face. "And what did she have to say?"

Juliette poked him in the upper arm. "Don't you dare try and play games with me, Michael Vaughn! She told me that you got the ring. Is this true?"

Vaughn couldn't help but blush slightly as he nodded. "Yes, maman, I have the ring."

Juliette's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, Michael, I am so happy for you."

"Whoa, whoa, maman." Vaughn held up his hand. "It's only a ring. I haven't even decided when, where, or how I'm going to ask."

Juliette chuckled. "You are so much like your father. Always planning and analysing things."

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting this to be perfect, can you?" Vaughn asked. "I'm planning on asking this question only once in my life."

"I know." Juliette smiled as she leaned across and kissed the top of Vaughn's head. "Just don't wait too long, ok? I don't know how long I can keep this a secret."

* * *

Sydney was strolling down an aisle at the local supermarket, a list of errands running through her mind. There was the grocery shopping she was doing now, the garden was looking neglected after a month away, she wanted to drop by and see Amy and the baby, she needed some new clothes for work, she hadn't gotten any classes planned…the list went on and on. While nothing on it was urgent, Sydney liked to feel organised before the school year started. 

"Sydney."

She looked up ahead and spotted her father standing a few feet away. "Dad! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. I was going to pop by and see you this afternoon."

"I wouldn't have been there. I've got a business trip."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we ran into each other then."

"Hmm. How is Michael?"

"Great."

"And his family?"

"They're fantastic, dad. You should come across and meet them next time."

"Uh, I don't think so, but thank-you for the offer."

"Oh ok." Sydney paused. "Did you get up to anything while I was gone?"

"No. Just work."

"You need to get out more, dad."

"Maybe." A shadow of a smile crossed his face. "Look, I'd better be going. Plane to catch."

"Ok then. Let's have dinner when you get back, ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next day Sydney was outside, immersed in weeding her garden. The flowers in it had all been grown from the seeds in Emily's seed box. Sydney had never been a huge fan of gardening, but she shared a special affinity with this one. Whenever she'd had a bad day at work, or an argument with Vaughn etc, she would head out and start tending. It had the same effect as heading down to the basketball court or taking in a round with her punching bag. 

Vaughn, who had just returned from a jog with Donovan, came out into the back yard and seeing Sydney kneeling over her flowers, couldn't resist going over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yuck! You're all sweaty."

"You love it." Vaughn squeezed her tightly one last time before letting go. "Did you go and see Amy?"

"Yeah." Sydney stood up, brushing her hands off on her pants. "I've never seen her so happy, Vaughn. And Dillon is gorgeous."

"Not like a plucked chicken?"

"No, not."

"Well, I'm going to have to see little Zepherelli before I reserve judgement." Vaughn grinned, pulling Sydney in for a long kiss.

"Hmm," Sydney sighed as they broke apart. "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you."

"You know what? After nearly three years, I still never get sick of hearing that."

"Well then, how about you return the favour?"

With a smile, Sydney gently touched Vaughn's chin dimple. "I love you," she said and leaned up towards him for another kiss.

"Ok, I'm going to have a shower." Vaughn said, stepping back.

"Good, you stink."

"Oh thanks." Vaughn exclaimed, indignantly. "You weren't complaining a few seconds ago."

Sydney simply smiled and then knelt back down. "Oh, before you go. Francie's coming by later on. I told her we'd give her a lift to Weiss and Ainz's tonight."

Vaughn turned back, a pained expression on his face. "She'll be coming dressed and all ready to go, right? We won't have to wait, will we?"

* * *

"Ok, so what is your big news?" 

It was late that afternoon and after Sydney and Francie had done all the hugging and exclamations of "You look fantastic!" the two of them had settled down on the couch.

"Well, I broke up with Tom."

"No, I already know that. Ainsley wasted no time in getting me informed on that. I want to know what your other news is."

Francie all of a sudden looked embarrassed. "My other news?"

"Yes, your other news." Sydney stared at her expectantly. "Well?"

"I've decided to open a restaurant."

"What?"

"It's always been a plan of mine- I mean how many times have I mentioned it to you? Now feels like the right time. I know I'm young, but I'm going to do it, Syd. I am going to do this."

"Francie, I think it's great." Sydney said, sincerely.

"Really?"

"Of course." Sydney insisted. "I'd tell you if I thought that you were making a huge mistake."

"Oh thank god." Francie let out a sigh of relief. "I was so scared that if I told anybody my plans, they would laugh in my face."

"Oh, we wouldn't do that." Sydney replied in a mock-serious tone. "Behind your back, maybe, but never in your face."

"Shut up." Francie laughed as she picked up a cushion and smacked Sydney across the face. Sydney didn't hesitate in retaliating.

When Vaughn came out of the bedroom about ten minutes later, the two of them were still engaged in an all-out cushion fight.

* * *

"Oh, you're here!" Ainsley's excited face greeted them. "Come in, quick." 

"Where's the fire?" Vaughn asked as he, Sydney and Francie followed Ainsley down the hallway.

"There is no fire, but I just had an epiphany." Ainsley replied when they had reached the living room.

Vaughn glanced at Weiss who just shrugged and then continued his conversation with Will on the other side of the room.

"So are you going to enlighten us on this epiphany?" Sydney asked, sitting on the couch, with Vaughn placing himself beside her.

"I'm going to throw a costume party for my birthday. A movie themed costume party." She looked at the group expectantly. "Well, what do you think?"

"I love it!" Francie exclaimed. "A little close to Halloween, so a costume party for that will be out of the question, but I really like your idea. Now a movie theme- would that be to come dressed as an actual movie, or a character?"

"Characters definitely." Ainsley replied. "Dressing as a movie is just a little to abstract for me."

"When are you going to have it?" Francie asked.

"Well, the 20th of September is a Monday, so I can't have it on my actual birthday. I was thinking the 18th."

Vaughn, Weiss and Will were all exchanging knowing looks. They all had a feeling that the planning of this party would be consuming Ainsley and Francie for the next month.

"Oh!" Sydney's loud voice made Vaughn jump. He looked at her and felt a sinking sensation when he saw the expression on her face. "Vaughn…"

"What?" he asked, warily.

"We could go as Baby and Johnny!" She grabbed his hand. "Please, it wouldn't be an embarrassing costume, and you would look great…"

Sydney's voice faded to a buzz as Vaughn suddenly experienced his own epiphany. It would be a small price to pay, but…

"Ok," he said.

Sydney stopped short and looked at him, completely dumbfounded. She had thought she was going to have needed to do a whole lot of convincing before Vaughn agreed to her costume idea.

Weiss, on the other side of the room, exclaimed "What?" and Ainsley, Francie and Will were staring at him, their mouths slightly opened. But Vaughn ignored them all.

He knew how he was going to propose to Sydney.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, thank you, thank you. The response to this fic has been fantastic. You guys are all fantastic!

**irionelissa: **Baby and Johnny are from the movie _Dirty Dancing_. If you remember from Meeting Their Match, Sydney had a 'slight' obssession for it.

* * *

Vaughn needed help. The plan was all formulated in his mind, but actually executing it was another story. And so, here he was seated in a small café down town, waiting for the two people who could both possibly help him or spill the beans spectacularly.

When Ainsley and Francie walked in, there were definite expressions of curious anticipation written all over their faces. Vaughn groaned inwardly. They were going to grill him to the bone- he just knew it.

"Ok, so what are you planning?" Francie demanded as she and Ainsley sat down at the table.

"What, no hello?" Vaughn asked.

Francie just stared at him. "Michael you asked us here, because you need _our_ help. Now, you be nice and let us in on the big secret, or we just might have to tell Syd-"

"No!" Vaughn jumped in. "You can't tell Syd."

"Ok then." Ainsley clasped her hands together. "It's a surprise for Syd."

"Kind of."

"How can it be kind of?" Francie asked. "Just what is it you need us to do?"

"Well," Vaughn avoided both their eye contact. "Do either of you know how to dance?"

"Well, yeah," Ainsley replied. "You've seen us when we go out. We may not be the greatest, but we've cut up a few rugs in our time."

Vaughn went to reply but was cut off by Francie who turned to Ainsley. "Cut up a rug?" she scoffed. "What would ever possess you to say that? Cut up a few rugs- you make us sound as if we are eighty years old!"

Ainsley shrugged. "It just came out ok. Give me a break," she replied with a grin.

Sensing that the little interaction between them was over, Vaughn spoke up. "I wasn't talking about that sort of dancing. I was thinking about real dancing. You know, guy leading girl, a few spins, maybe a dip every so often."

Ainsley and Francie stared at him blankly for a second, as if trying to determine whether he was joking. But seeing the serious and somewhat earnest look on his face, Francie spoke up.

"Um, I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"I can," Ainsley put in. "Mum made me and Campbell take lessons when we were younger."

"You can teach me?" Vaughn asked.

"Sure," Ainsley replied, a sly grin forming on her face, "but you have to tell us why first."

Vaughn cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. "Pardon?"

"You heard me Michael." Ainsley shot back, and Francie nodded, looking gleeful. "Why do you want to learn how to dance?"

"It has to have something to do with your party, Ainz." Francie thought out loud. "It's the only thing I can think of." She turned to Vaughn. "You are going to tell us what is going on. Now."

"Well, I, uh…I just thought that I would surprise Syd. Given our costumes, I thought that she would like it if we could actually _really_ dance together."

"Ahh." Ainsley sighed. "That's sweet."

Francie, however, was scrutinizing Vaughn through narrowed eyes. She'd known him for three years and something was telling her that he was hiding something. He hated _Dirty Dancing_- this surprise wasn't as simple as he was making it out to be.

She suddenly gasped out loud, causing Vaughn and Ainsley to jump. "Oh my god! You are so holding out on us, Michael!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, praying that his mobile would ring, or that the waiter would approach their table, or for something, anything to cause a distraction. No such luck.

"You're going to ask Sydney to marry you, aren't you?" Francie demanded, leaning across the table. Ainsley's head snapped up to Vaughn as he felt himself blush. He'd known the two of them would have been suspicious, but to guess exactly what he was planning, so soon, well, what were the chances?

Realizing there was no escape, Vaughn relented. "How did you know?"

"Oh, come on Michael, it was kind of obvious." Francie grinned. "You hate _Dirty Dancing_ and you just agree straight away- with no arguments! And now you're asking for dance lessons. Even Eric would catch on."

"You cannot tell Weiss what I am planning. He'll never let me hear the end of it. I'm just going to let him think that I haven't decided how to do it."

"Wait." Ainsley interjected. "Eric knows that you are planning to propose?"

"Yeah, I told him before Syd and I went to Fleury, that I was going to get my Grandmère's ring."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Ainsley burst out. "I'll be damned- he really can keep a secret."

"Yeah, well you two had better be able to keep a secret too." Vaughn said seriously. "I don't want Syd to catch wind that something is going on, ok?"

"Ok." Both Francie and Ainsley said.

"Good." Vaughn grinned. "Now, when can we start these lessons, Ainz?"

* * *

"I'll see you this afternoon, ok?" Vaughn said before kissing Sydney on the lips. 

"Ok." Sydney smiled back and the two of them headed to their separate cars. It was the first day of the school year and given that both of them loved their jobs, they were actually looking forward to going back to work.

When Sydney got to Ken Olin High she headed straight to the office that she shared with another of the English teachers, Marcus Dixon. He was already there, seated at his desk, his planner opened in front of him.

"Hey Syd. How was your break?"

"Fantastic. Vaughn and I went to Fleury, to visit his family again. You?"

"Oh you know trying to keep two kids occupied everyday. It's more relaxing being back here."

Sydney grinned. "Let me hear you say that in a couple of weeks time."

* * *

Vaughn too headed towards his office. It was empty when he got there and he was grateful. It would give him a chance to enjoy the peace before classes started in an hour. 

Sitting at his desk, Vaughn glanced at a photo of Sydney and him and couldn't help but smile. Keely Adams, the other French teacher he shared an office with, often joked that Sydney was the most hated woman at Abrams College.

Unbeknownst to Vaughn, she was completely right. The news that Vaughn wasn't single had spread like wildfire towards the end of his first week there. One of his students had seen the photo of him and Sydney, and wasted no time in relaying the news to her fellow peers.

Now, whenever one of Vaughn's students spotted him with Sydney, whether it be at the supermarket, or the video store etc, it was immediately passed along the Abrams College grapevine. It had been thoroughly discussed and the general consensus was that Sydney seemed 'horrible' and was 'so not deserving of Mr Vaughn'.

Vaughn was still staring at the photo when Keely walked in with Lydia Benton, one of the music teachers.

"Oh god!" Keely declared. "He's pining already."

"Come on. Michael. You've gotta keep focused, or those darling little misses will eat you alive." Lydia joked.

Vaughn grinned and tore his eyes away from Sydney's face. Eighteen days till Ainsley's party.

* * *

Vaughn was the first one to get home that afternoon. After opening the glass doors and letting Donovan in, he changed into trackies and a t-shirt and then headed to the freezer, to see what there was for dinner. 

Before he could make a decision, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mike?"

"Yeah.

"Hey, it's Craig."

"Oh hey. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"What happened?"

"Zoë and I are finished, mate. We broke up yesterday."

"No way. Why?"

"Nothing specific- we just didn't think it was productive to stay in a relationship that consisted of arguing 24/7."

"Fair enough."

"But, I do have some good news." Craig continued.

"Well, anything would sound good after what you just told me." Vaughn couldn't help saying.

"True." Craig allowed himself a small chuckle.

"So what is it?"

"I'm moving back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sick of this place, and it's not as if anything is really keeping here. It's been on my mind for a while, and now, everything that's happened with Zoë just sealed it for me."

"This is great…well not about you and Zoë, but moving back. Weiss'll be stoked." Vaughn paused. "So when do you think you'll be moving?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to find a place first."

"Well, if you need any help…"

"I know, don't hesitate to ask." Vaughn could hear the smile on Craig's face. "So how is everyone else?"

"Good. Weiss and Ainsley are still going strong. You should listen to a few of his shows- how he gets away with some of that stuff is beyond me."

"I've heard. He sent me some tapes. They had all the guys at the station wetting themselves."

"I'll make sure to pass that on."

"You do that. How's Sydney?"

"She's…well, she's Sydney." Vaughn replied and Craig could hear the different tone of Vaughn's voice.

"Things that good?"

"And better."

A few minutes later Vaughn hung up the phone and headed out to the backyard. He was still sitting out on the patio when Sydney got home.

"How was your day?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

Vaughn simply smiled, put his arm around shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Now was that a 'I had a good day' kiss, or a 'thank god you're home' kiss?" Sydney asked playfully.

"Umm, a 'thank god _you're _home' kiss." Vaughn replied.

"Good answer."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Vaughn murmured as their lips connected, not for the last time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your feedback.

**smilez4eva: **thanks for making sure I got the feedback for _Prophesised._ It was greatly appreciated.

**specialfrog: **the same kind of thing at your school- does mean you had a teacher as hot as Vaughn? If so, then you are very, very lucky :P

**mila-uri113: **I promise that it won't be too long until Ainsley's party.

* * *

Vaughn was going to kill Weiss. Different methods of torture were running through his mind as he drove towards Phase One Monday afternoon. He and Ainsley had decided it would be the best place for his dance lessons. The chances of them being found out were slim to none.

"What's the matter with you, grumpy pants?" Ainsley asked when Vaughn walked into the empty club.

"Are you listening to Weiss's show?"

Ainsley shook her head. "I was just about to turn it on." She paused, looking at the thunderous expression on Vaughn's face and tried not to laugh. "Why? What has Eric done this time?"

"He somehow managed to get onto the topic of marriage proposals and asked people to call in with their own experiences- just in case there was any body out there looking for inspiration."

Ainsley broke into giggles. "I wouldn't worry too much, Mike. If Sydney had been listening, I doubt she would even get suspicious."

"I know that, but I still want to hurt him."

"And I'm sure Eric knows that." Ainsley grinned. "He'll be hiding out for days."

* * *

When Vaughn got home that night, Sydney was already cooking dinner. 

"Is it that late?" Vaughn asked, leaning over the bench to give Sydney a kiss.

"Hmm. Did you have a meeting?" Sydney replied, stirring one of the pots on the stove.

"Um, yeah." Vaughn smiled. "I'm just going to get changed ok."

"Ok, dinner will be about fifteen minutes."

After dinner Sydney had settled on the couch and Vaughn was up in the kitchen making the two of them a cup of coffee.

"Hey Vaughn."

"Yeah?" he asked, picking up his mug for a quick mouthful.

"Did you hear Weiss's show this afternoon?"

As if it were out of his control, Vaughn, who was quite luckily standing by the sink, spat out his mouthful of coffee. Silently he cursed himself. If Sydney got to Ainsley's party without the slightest suspicion, it would be a bloody miracle.

"Vaughn!" she exclaimed, staring at him in astonishment. "What are you doing?"

"It was hot," he replied, lamely, carrying the mugs across to the lounge area.

"Of course it's hot- it's coffee." Sydney responded as Vaughn handed her a mug. "Were you expecting it not to be?"

"Uh…um…what was the other question?"

Sydney shook her head, whilst grinning. "Not even a week into the school year and already you're going batty." She took a mouthful of coffee. "I asked if you heard Weiss's show."

"I heard some of it." Vaughn replied. Maybe Sydney was thinking about something other than the proposal talk. "Are talking about something specific?"

"Yeah. He was talking about marriage proposals."

Damn. "Uh, no. I didn't hear that part."

"It was odd." Sydney said, her expression pensive. "It was almost as if he was doing some research."

"Research?" Vaughn shifted slightly in his seat. Things were heading into dangerous territory.

"And I'm pretty sure I know what for." Sydney leaned forward excitedly.

Vaughn's heart skipped a beat. "You do?"

"Uh huh." She grinned at Vaughn. "I think Weiss is going to ask Ainsley to marry him."

Vaughn was thankful that his mouth was empty. Because if there had been coffee in it, he knew that it would have ended up on the couch and quite possibly in Sydney's face. "You think?" he managed to say.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Sydney leant back into the couch cushions. "Has he said anything to you about it?"

"No." Vaughn replied. Inside he was smiling. He was off the hook.

* * *

Later that night, when they had gotten into bed, Sydney turned to Vaughn. 

"Vaughn, why did you agree to my costume idea for Ainsley's party?"

"What?" Vaughn just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. What was with Sydney and all these questions tonight? If she kept this up, there was no way he was going to last until Ainsley's party.

"Well, you hate that movie and you just agreed straightaway. I can't help but worry that you're planning some horrible way for me to pay to back for it."

"Syd, I wouldn't do that." Vaughn answered truthfully. Sure, he was planning something, but he wouldn't call it pay back.

"Well, you can't blame me for being curious."

"Look Syd," Vaughn pulled her in close. "The way I saw it was, I either said yes then, or go through weeks of you going on and on until I finally gave in. Besides I figured I was getting off lightly in the costume part- no tights or embarrassing outfits in sight."

"Vaughn."

"Yes, Syd?"

"I don't go on and on."

"Oh, when it comes to _Dirty Dancing_, Syd, you do."

"You know, you're unwillingness to enjoy that movie is, I think, a major crack in our relationship." Sydney said in a mock-serious tone.

"I know." Vaughn looked down at her, his expression mirroring hers. "And the fact that you obsess over a fictional character is a bit of a worry too."

"Ha!" Sydney scoffed. "Alice in Wonderland anyone?"

Vaughn's eyes lit up. "Yes please."

Sydney threw back her head as she burst out laughing. "Oh, if anybody was listening to this conversation…"

"They'd think we're nuts, hey?"

"Yup. They would say that we were completely off the wall."

"Well, at least we're both crazy." Vaughn smiled, tracing a finger down Sydney's cheek. "So maybe they'll lock us up together."

Sydney grinned as she pulled Vaughn on top of her. "Two crazy nuts locked away together, forever," she said, pressing her lips into his.

* * *

Thursday night Vaughn headed over to Weiss and Ainsley's. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Weiss since the radio show on Monday. Ainsley was right- he must have been hiding out. 

Ainsley let him in. "He's in the lounge."

"Thanks." Vaughn strode determinedly down the hallway. Weiss, hearing footsteps, looked up expectantly. However, when he saw who it was, he jumped up, immediately defensive.

"Look, Vaughn, I wasn't trying to spoil anything, but I thought you might have needed some help."

"Not that sort of help!" Vaughn shot back, sitting down on the couch. "I know you were ambiguous about the whole thing, but sheesh!"

"I was just trying to give you a kick start, Vaughn. Why the hell are you stalling on this?"

"Well, uh…" Vaughn scrambled for an answer. An idea popped into his head- one he thought he should really listen to. "I've been thinking that I should speak to her father before I do anything, you know, get his blessing and all that. It feels like the right thing to do."

Weiss stared at him, his eyes wide. "Dude, you can't do that."

"Why not? Lots of guys do it."

"Yeah, but most guys don't have a girlfriend who have a father like Sydney's. That guy is terrifying! Ever since I met him, I've worried that if you did the slightest thing wrong, that he would shoot you in the face!"

Vaughn had experienced those same fears, but wasn't about to admit it to Weiss. "You really don't think I should speak to him?"

"Don't listen to him, Mike." Ainsley's voice came up the hallway and a second later she appeared in the lounge room. "I think Jack would appreciate it if you sought him out first."

"You don't think he'll 'shoot me in the face', as Weiss so eloquently puts it?"

"Oh, I never said that." Ainsley replied as she sat down next to Weiss. "I just said that I think he would appreciate the gesture."

Vaughn paled slightly.

"Well Vaughn," Weiss said. "The day you face Jack Bristow to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage is the day that you finally become a man. What do you think, Ainz?"

"Oh definitely." Ainsley answered, laughing at the look on Vaughn's face. "Eric, go and get Mike a beer. He looks like he could really do with one."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your feedback and I hope that you all have a fabulous Christmas!

* * *

Sydney was walking up to the front door Friday afternoon when her phone rang. Waving to Marshall, who was walking out of his own house, Sydney pawed through her bag until she finally found her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me."

Sydney couldn't help but smile at the sound of Vaughn's voice. "Hey you."

"I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to late tonight."

"Again?" Vaughn had been late all week.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." He did sound truly apologetic.

"Hey, it's fine." Sydney replied. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok. I'll bring something home for tea."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Hey." Sydney called out to Will as she approached the basketball court. "How you doing, Uncle Will?" 

Will grinned as he greeted Sydney with a hug. "I'm doing great. You?"

"Not bad."

Will reached across and took the basketball out of Sydney's hands. "So what was with the last minute phone call?"

Sydney shrugged. "Just felt like a bit of an unwind. What better way than to shoot a few hoops?"

"Ok." Will dribbled a few times before putting up a shot. "How's Mike?"

"Ok. I guess." Will looked at her questioningly. "He's had to stay back at school every afternoon this week. Needless to say, we haven't been seeing a lot of each other."

"That's gotta suck."

"Yeah." Sydney grabbed the ball and put up a jump shot. "So, what else is going on in the world of Will at the moment? How is your spunky little nephew?"

"My spunky little nephew who cries continuously." Will replied.

"Oh please. You can't wait until Amy starts asking you to baby-sit."

"I'm not holding my breath. I have a feeling Amy will be fighting you and Francie off with a stick."

Sydney laughed and passed Will the ball. "Come on. You up for some one-on-one?"

* * *

Sydney woke up late Sunday morning, alone. Putting on herdressing gownshe padded barefoot out to the kitchen, where Vaughn was standing over the stove. 

"Morning," she smiled languidly as Vaughn wrapped his arms around her. He tilted her chin with a finger, bringing their lips together in a soft slow kiss.

"Morning," he replied when they broke apart. Sydney stepped back to allow Vaughn to tend to the pancakes that were cooking on the stove. As she did, she noticed his outfit.

"Have you been for a run?"

"Not yet. I was about to head out when I thought that I would surprise you with breakfast." He turned to look at her. "Call it my attempt to make up for being so absent this week."

"Vaughn, it was work, out of your control. You don't have to make up for anything."

"But I wanted to, cause I think this week is going to be pretty much the same." Vaughn didn't think- he knew. The dance lessons with Ainsley this past week had not been all that successful, and time was running out- fast.

"Are you serious?" Sydney asked. "What is going on at that school?"

"They're looking at changing the French curriculum, and there has also been some interest in establishing tutoring sessions after school, so we've been analysing the pros and cons of that. And I've been asked to coach one of the basketball team, so I've been trying to organize that, too."

The basketball coach bit was the only truthful part of that spiel. Vaughn felt guilty about lying to Sydney, but he figured when she found out the real truth, she would forgive him for it.

"Well, ok." Sydney smiled at him. "Just as long as you're not busy Saturday night."

"Syd, I promise you now. There is no way I'm missing out on Saturday night."

After they had finished breakfast Vaughn left on what Sydney thought was his run. He did run- but it was straight to Jack Bristow's house.

He stood on the doorstep, contemplating whether he should ring the doorbell. Maybe Weiss was right. Perhaps he shouldn't be doing this. What if Jack wasn't home? '_Well then that would be a sign_,' he told himself. '_A sign that he wasn't supposed to be doing this_.'

And so Vaughn rang the doorbell, with a desperate hope that it would remain unanswered.

But, as usual, things did go exactly as hoped for and the door was opened to reveal Jack, his expression characteristically passive.

"Michael." While Jack was surprised to see Vaughn, alone, on his doorstep he didn't let on.

"Hello Mr Bristow. May I come in?"

Jack nodded and stepped aside, letting Vaughn enter the house. He waited until they were seated in the living room before he started to question the surprise visit.

"What are you doing here, Michael? Is Sydney ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's at home, out in her garden." Vaughn paused, wiping his sweaty palms on his trackies. "I just came by because I wanted to speak to you about something."

"Well, make it quick. I have a plane to catch."

"Another business trip? But Syd was telling me that you had just been on one recently."

"My work can be very demanding." Jack replied. "Now what did you want to discuss?"

"It's about Sydney."

"That I had already figured out. Would you care to elaborate on that point?"

"Ok." Vaughn cleared his throat. Here goes. "Mr Bristow, I'm planning on asking Sydney to marry me, and I would like to get your blessing before I do that."

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly. "May I ask you a question, Michael?"

"Uh, ok."

"What if I refused? Would you still go ahead with the proposal?"

Vaughn thought frantically for a second. He knew the answer to that question- but did Jack want to hear it? Deciding that, maybe, the truth was the best option right now, Vaughn answered.

"Yes."

Jack was a little shocked. So the guy actually did have a spine. He never would have thought.

"Why?"

"Because, Mr Bristow, I love your daughter more than anything else, and I will not let anything or anyone stop me from spending the rest of my life with her."

"Ok then." Jack leaned forward slightly. "I'm going to say to you what I said a couple of years ago, Michael. That, as Sydney's father I will never be completely happy with whom she chooses to spend her life with. The simple fact is I think so highly of her and do not believe that any man will be totally worthy of her.  
That being said, it looks as if you are going to be that person and well, as I told you previously, I will be the closest happy that I will ever be."

Vaughn nodded, taking in Jack's words and feeling a massive relief at the same time. However, Jack wasn't finished.

"But also keep in mind this. I've told you before and I'm sure you remember, but I'm going to say it again for reiteration's sake. If you do anything to hurt my daughter, I promise to you now, that your life will not be worth living."

"I know that." Vaughn replied. "But you should also know that there is no way I could ever do anything to hurt Sydney."

Jack nodded curtly. "Now, is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"Uh yeah." Vaughn took that as Jack's signal that he wanted him to leave. Both men stood up and headed towards the front door. However, before Vaughn could exit, Jack spoke up.

"When do you plan on asking her?"

"Saturday night." Vaughn replied, and then couldn't help adding, "Are you going to wish me luck?"

"No." Jack answered bluntly. "You won't need it." And that he was sure of. After all he'd been expecting a conversation along these same lines with Vaughn for the past two years.

* * *

Sydney ran with determination, her feet pounding the pavement and music blaring in her ears. Usually she ran to escape from her thoughts, to enjoy the feel of the wind on her face and being free of whatever was bugging her at the time. 

Not this time though. For some reason Sydney just couldn't ignore the small niggly feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something just wasn't quite right.

It was late Tuesday afternoon and Vaughn was staying back as school, again. It seemed really odd to her. His work at Abrams had never been this consuming before. What was really going on? She certainly had no idea.

And so Sydney continued to run, trying desperately to shove that feeling aside.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

"Why does that guy have such a guilty look on his face?" Sydney asked Francie Wednesday night. The two of them had decided that they were in some serious need for girl time and so had settled down in front of Francie's television for some solid viewing and gossip.

"Yesterday Ginger told Rod that Gavin was Ruby's pimp, but Rod didn't even know that Ruby was a prostitute." Francie explained.

"Who's Gavin?"

"Ruby's father."

"Ew."

"Right." Francie reached across for a handful of popcorn. "Have you got your costume read for Saturday night?"

"Yeah." Sydney sighed.

Francie glanced at her. "You don't sound very excited."

"I'm just tired."

"And?"

"And what do you mean 'and'?"

"Syd, in a few nights time you are going to living out the greatest chick flick ever made. If I had my own spunky guy who was willing to dress up as Johnny Castle, I would be doing cartwheels."

"I am looking forward to it, it's just…"

"What?

"I just can't help but feel that things aren't all that right between Vaughn and I at the moment."

"What?" Francie exclaimed, probably a little too loudly. But she couldn't believe it. Poor old Vaughn was planning to propose and here was Sydney, feeling antsy in the relationship. "What it the world would make you think that? What made your feelings change?"

"My feelings haven't changed, but I think Vaughn's might have."

"Huh?" Francie was confused. She knew for a fact that Vaughn's feelings hadn't changed- why would Sydney be thinking that?

"Ever since school went back, I've felt like he's been distancing himself from me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's been staying back at school for all these meetings everyday. What is with that? It can't be compulsory for him to attend all of them. I just don't understand why he is volunteering for all this stuff."

"Maybe he is needed at all of them." Francie put forward. She tried not to laugh. She had dropped into one of his and Ainsley's lessons, and well, to put it nicely, she had a feeling that he was going to need to attend a lot more 'meetings'.

"No." Sydney shook her head. "I'm in the same profession, Fran. This just isn't normal. I think he is trying to avoid me."

"Avoid you? Why in the world would Michael be trying to avoid you?"

"I'm not totally sure," Sydney replied. "But I think that he might be getting bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah, we've been together nearly three years. Maybe he doesn't like the way we've settled into our lives."

Francie was bursting at the seams. Sydney was sitting there looking completely dejected and she had the one piece of information that could make everything better. But she kept her mouth shut. If she said anything, both Vaughn and Ainsley would cause her grave harm.

"Syd." Francie grabbed her hand. "I look at the two of you, and I see no signs of boredom. Michael loves you and the life you live together so much."

"I know, but I can't help-"

"Stop. Listen to me, Sydney. I see the look in his eyes when they are on you, I hear the tone of his voice when he speaks about you and I see his body language when he is near you. Michael is not bored- you are just being paranoid."

"You think?"

"I know." Francie reached across for the bowl of popcorn. "Now, let's forget about your supposed problems for a while and concentrate on Gavin and Ruby, ok?"

* * *

Vaughn came straight home after school on Thursday. He'd gotten phone call from Francie during the day and after hearing what Sydney was feeling, he decided that he no longer needed any more dance lessons. So what if he embarrassed himself on Saturday night? Sydney was a lot more important to him than his pride. 

Sydney got a slight shock when she pulled up into the driveway and saw Vaughn's 4WD already parked there. She had almost convinced herself that it was a figment of her imagination, until she walked inside, looked out into the back yard and saw Vaughn rolling around on the ground with Donovan.

"Hey Syd!" he jumped up, ran across and kissed her. "Good day?"

"Not bad." Sydney replied. "No meeting today?"

"Got cancelled." Vaughn said, reaching down, picking up a tennis ball and throwing it across the yard for Donovan to fetch.

"Oh ok." Sydney couldn't help but smile.

It didn't go unnoticed by Vaughn. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sydney shook her head as she wound her arm around his waist. "It was just nice to come home and find you here."

Vaughn smiled and kissed the top of her head. "There is no other place I'd rather be."

* * *

Later that night, while Sydney was in the shower, Vaughn had planned to settle down to watch is favourite sports highlights show. But he had barely sat down when the phone rang. Grumbling, he walked over to the kitchen and picked it up. 

"Hello."

"Mike, its Craig"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask a favour."

"Shoot."

"I was thinking about coming down this weekend to look at some apartments."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I thought I could come and stay Friday and Saturday night, to give me the entire weekend to search."

"Hey, if you do that you'll be able to come to Ainsley's birthday party."

"Oh yeah. Weiss told me about that." Craig paused. "Am I going to have to wear a costume?"

"Of course, Ainsley would kill you if you didn't." Vaughn replied. "So what was the favour that you wanted to ask?"

"I was wondering if I could crash at your place."

"Uh," Vaughn thought frantically. Craig couldn't stay this weekend- it would mess up all his plans. "This weekend is kind of awkward for us. What if I spoke to Will? He's got a spare room at his place. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you crash there."

"Hey, whatever. Anywhere will be fine with me." Craig said. "Now about this party…"

"What about it?"

"Weiss told me what you are going to wear. What the hell were you thinking, man?" Craig asked, his laughter coming clear across the phone line.

* * *

Vaughn caught a glance of himself in the mirror by the front door. '_What the hell were you thinking?_' The thought ran continuously through his mind. He was crazy. Agreeing to the costume- what he was planning to do after the party. He literally felt sick. 

"Oh!" Sydney's gasp made him turn around. "You look fantastic." She walked up and ran a hand over his black shirt. "Just like Johnny."

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." Vaughn said, cheekily eyeing off Sydney, her body clad in a white dress and her hair curled for the occasion.

Sydney leaned up to his ear. "Thank- you for doing this," she said, before pressing her lips into his in a soft, slow and long kiss.

"Anything for you, Syd." Vaughn whispered back, when they had broken apart, twirling one of her curls between his thumb and index finger. "Though I think, after this party, you are going to owe me big time. Especially after Weiss gets stuck into me."

"What are you talking about?" Sydney deadpanned. "I am positive that Weiss will not make any sarcastic comments about your outfit."

"Wow Syd. I never realized that you actually live in a fantasy world."

Sydney poked out her tongue and headed across to the kitchen bench to grab her bag. "Are you ready to go?"

'_No_.' A voice was screaming in his head. He realized that he must have taken a little longer than usual to answer, because Sydney was looking at him curiously. Quickly he spoke. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. But inside his heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. It was going to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so, so much for your reviews. The feedback for the previous chapter was incredible! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the movies, or characters and songs associated with them, mentioned within this chapter.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Sydney and Vaughn got there. Inside they searched for Ainsley and Weiss before Vaughn spotted the two of them in the kitchen.

Weiss was dressed as Batman. On his show the day before, he'd given a long spiel about why he thought Batman was the best of all the super heroes. It was something to do with having no special powers- he was just awesome at 'kicking butt'. Sydney couldn't exactly remember.

Ainsley was decked out in a bright yellow Beatrix Kiddo jumpsuit. "I would do anything to know how to hurt people the way she does in _Kill Bill_," she had blurted out one night, quite possibly drunk at the time. Sydney and Vaughn had cracked up; both at Ainsley's statement and the fearful look on Weiss's face after she said it.

"Hey you guys!" Ainsley cried when she saw the two of them approaching. "You look great."

"Yeah Mikey." Weiss smirked. "You look great."

"Eric!" Ainsley elbowed him in the ribs- hard. "Why don't you go and get Syd and Mike a drink."

Weiss headed off, rubbing his side and Ainsley turned to Sydney. "Francie was looking for you."

Sydney stared at her dumbfounded. "Francie got here before us?"

"Sort of." Ainsley laughed. "She's been here since this afternoon- she was helping set up. Instead of going home and coming back, she stayed. I actually think she is still getting ready in the spare room."

"Oh ok." Sydney kissed Vaughn on the cheek and then walked off.

When Sydney was out of earshot, Ainsley grinned at Vaughn. "So is everything ready? You don't want a last minute practice?"

"No, everything is fine." Vaughn answered, unable to keep the combination of excitement and sheer terror out of his voice.

"When are you going to do it?"

"When we get home. I decided against the whole public display thing."

"Well, I will be expecting a phone call very soon after." Ainsley said, giving Vaughn a poke. "And if you chicken out, you'll have both me and Francie to contend with."

Vaughn smiled. "There is not a chance in hell that I will chicken out on this. I have never been surer about anything else before in my life."

"Sure about what?" Weiss inquired, walking up with two bottles of beer.

"Uh, that my basketball team at Abrams will make finals." Vaughn replied after a slight hesitation. "It's a really strong team, right across the board."

"Ok." Weiss accepted the answer and he handed Vaughn a bottle of beer. "Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Vaughn asked, taking a mouthful of beer.

"That we should get together a hockey team. There's a comp that play on Tuesday nights that sounds good." Weiss said. "There's you and me, and I know Craig will want to play. I'm sure we can get Will in and there's a bunch of guys at the station who will be interested."

Vaughn's eyes lit up. "Sounds great. I'm definitely in."

"Great." Weiss looked down at the spare beer in his hand. "Hey, where did Syd go?"

* * *

"Francie, you look fine." Sydney sighed, exasperatedly. She should have known better than to approach Francie while she was getting ready. 

"You don't think the jacket is too pink?"

"Francie, you are a Pink Lady! How can it be too pink?"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Francie suddenly whirled around from the mirror and threw her arms around Sydney. "Oh, I love you Syd!"

"Whoa!" Sydney stepped back when Francie had released her. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing in particular." Francie was looking at Sydney as if she were her mother and it was her university graduation.

"Ok, you're acting really freaky, Fran. Are you ok?"

Francie nodded as she hugged Sydney again. Inside she was laughing at herself. If she was this excited at the prospect of her friend getting engaged, what would she be like the day she was proposed to?

"Francie." Sydney's voice was muffled from the embrace.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should get out to the party."

"Ok." Francie smiled and headed towards the door.

"Hey Fran." Sydney said softly and Francie stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Love you, too."

* * *

"You are wrong Eric. Superman is the true superhero." Will declared. 

Weiss stared at him appalled. "And how did you reach that absurd conclusion?"

Will and Craig had arrived not long after Sydney and Francie had left the bedroom, dressed as Jack Sparrow and a Blues Brother, respectively. After hearing Weiss's show the previous day, Will had shown up, geared for a showdown.

"Because he was _born_ with his powers. It wasn't some freak accident, or childhood trauma," Will gestured at Weiss's costume, "that led him to become a super hero. He was always a super hero."

"Exactly!" Weiss shot back. "He never had to work at anything. Now Batman, or should I say Bruce Wayne, on the other hand…"

Sydney rolled her eyes at Ainsley, who was trying not to laugh, and wandered to the other side of the living room, where Vaughn was standing by himself.

Coming up beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Vaughn." He jumped, startled. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am fine." Vaughn stressed his final word. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just that you are looking a little, well, green." Sydney said, standing back and surveying him. "Like you're going to be sick or something."

"I'm not sick; I'm just a little tired."

"Ok." Sydney ran a hand down his cheek. She knew Vaughn was lying, but there was no point in trying to call his bluff in the middle of the party. Sooner or later, he'd come clean.

* * *

A few hours later Vaughn was starting to feel extremely anxious. He wanted nothing more than to be home with Sydney, the two of them alone. 

His mood was obvious to everybody and being that Ainsley and Francie were the only ones who knew what was going on, Vaughn was getting a lot of "Are you ok?" and "Hey, what's up?" His answers were always that he was fine, but when people saw him sitting on the couch and his expression, they knew that he was lying.

Most of all Sydney.

And so she pulled Ainsley aside. "Hey Ainz, I'm really sorry, but I think Vaughn and I are going to head off," she said. "I hate to do it on your birthday, but I don't think he is very well."

Ainsley tried hard to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Hey, don't worry about it, Syd. The way Mike is, you'd be better off at home." She smiled. "Besides, it's not my birthday until Monday. Get me a really good pressie and I'll forgive you entirely."

Sydney laughed. "Deal," she said, hugging Ainsley. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure," Ainsley replied, knowing that she would be getting a phone call a lot earlier than that.

With that Sydney headed over to Vaughn and a minute or so later they'd headed out the front door. Francie, having seen their departing forms, rushed over to Ainsley.

"They're leaving, right? They're just not going out to the car, are they?"

Ainsley shook her head, a gleeful grin on her face. "No, they're gone!"

Weiss and Will looked over at the sound of the excited shrieks coming from Ainsley and Francie.

"What the…" Will muttered. Weiss just shrugged and went back to his beer.

* * *

"Did you just want to go straight to bed?" Sydney asked Vaughn as the two of them walked into their house. Vaughn shook his head and headed to the lounge area- specifically the stereo. 

"Ok." Sydney eyed him curiously as he fiddled with the stereo. This was a completely different Vaughn to the one that had just left the party. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

Again, Vaughn shook his head, as he turned to Sydney, a big, goofy grin on his face. Seeing his expression, Sydney couldn't help but smile also.

"Vaughn, what is going on…" she trailed off as Vaughn pressed play. As the first strains of music reached her ears, Sydney's jaw dropped. "No way," she breathed.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
__No I never felt like this before_

Vaughn just nodded and stepped forward, clasping Sydney's hand and pulling her in close.

_Cause I've had the time of my life  
__And I owe it all to you_

Sydney's stunned amazement only grew as Vaughn began to move the two of them across the room. He was _dancing_. Sure, he was clumsy and rough, but he was dancing- to 'Time of My Life'. Vaughn, the man who hated _Dirty Dancing_ and had Eric Weiss for a best friend, was dancing.

_You're the one thing  
__I can't get enough of  
__So I tell you something  
__This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
__No I never felt this way before  
__Yes I swear, it's the truth  
__And I owe it all to you_

Sydney looked up into Vaughn's smiling face. "What…when did you…how?"

"I've been taking lessons with Ainsley."

"Lessons?" Sydney's eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned. "All those meetings after school?"

Vaughn nodded as he pulled her into a spin. As he pulled her back into his chest, Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you laughing at my dancing skills Bristow?"

"No." Sydney shook her head. "I just can't believe that you are doing this."

Sydney tried hard to contain her laughter, for Vaughn's sake. But in truth, he didn't care. It wasn't as if she was laughing at him, and to him, Sydney Bristow looked her most beautiful when laughter was etched all over her face.

Though she tried hard, giggles kept escaping. The whole situation was just so incredibly surreal. Little did she know things were about to get even better.

_I've had the time of my life  
__No I never felt this way before  
__Yes I swear, it's the truth  
__And I owe I all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life  
__And I've searched through every open door  
__Till I found the truth  
__And I owe it all to you_

When the song ended and Vaughn released her hands, Sydney brought them up to wipe away the tears of laughter that had formed there. When she took them away, Sydney got another shock. Vaughn was no longer standing in front of her- he was down on one knee.

Her eyebrows rose she stared into his grinning face. "Vaughn?"

"Syd." Vaughn reached up and grabbed one of her hands. "Sydney Bristow, you are the most amazing, incredible person I have ever met. You, when we first met, had the power to stop time and not a day goes by that I don't marvel at the fact that I have you by my side. Words cannot describe how much I love you. Hell, I dressed up as Johnny Castle and danced you around like Baby because I love you so much!"

Sydney let out a short laugh, her heart pounding.

"Syd, when I am with you everything feels right and I want nothing more than, for us, to spend the rest of our lives together. To live like…like…like two crazy nuts locked together forever.

Vaughn paused and as he reached into his back pocket, Sydney unconsciously held her breath. Still grinning Vaughn help up an antique looking white gold ring, with a stunning emerald adorned by smaller diamonds.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "Vaughn?"

He grinned. "Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?"

Sydney held off her answer, giving her enough time to kneel down to Vaughn's level. When she could look directly into his eyes, Sydney answered.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for your feedback

**mila-uri113: **Yes, this fic will continue up to the wedding.

_

* * *

Vaughn paused and as he reached into his back pocket, Sydney unconsciously held her breath. Still grinning Vaughn help up an antique looking white gold ring, with a stunning emerald adorned by smaller diamonds._

"Oh my god," she breathed. "Vaughn?"

He grinned. "Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?"

Sydney held off her answer, giving her enough time to kneel down to Vaughn's level. When she could look directly into his eyes, Sydney answered.

"Yes."

Vaughn let out a huge sigh as he threw his arms around Sydney and kissed her long and hard. When they pulled apart, Vaughn gently took Sydney's left hand and with his own shaking hand, slid the ring onto her finger.

Sydney looked at Vaughn. 'That was incredible. You are incredible." She pressed her lips into his. "I love you so much."

"I know Syd, but…"

"What?"

"Do you think we could stand up? My knee is getting kinda sore."

Not for the first time that evening Sydney let out a peal of laughter. She stood and then reached out to help Vaughn up. For a second they just grinned at each other, like a pair of lovesick teenagers. Vaughn was struggling to believe that he had actually managed to pull it off, and Sydney was struggling to believe the events of the night full stop.

"Uh Syd."

"Yeah?"

"We need to call the party. I have a feeling that Ainsley and Francie will be just about sitting on the phone by now."

Sydney's eyebrows peaked. "They knew about this?"

"Yeah," Vaughn replied, somewhat sheepishly. "I asked them if they could teach me how to dance and Francie guessed what was going on."

"And they kept quiet. Unbelievable."

"No, what is unbelievable was Weiss keeping mum about the whole situation."

"Weiss knew too!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Well, he knew that I had gotten my Grandmère's ring when we were in France and that I was planning to propose, but he didn't know when or how."

"Did anybody else know?" Sydney asked, flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that she had been kept out of the loop so well.

"Maman knew, and your dad."

"My dad!" Sydney was taken aback. "My dad?"

"Yeah, I though it would be the right thing to do, to speak to him before tonight. Get his blessing, or whatever."

"You went and spoke to my dad?" Sydney repeated. "You spoke to my dad and dressed up as Johnny and danced…and spoke to my dad."

Vaughn let out a chuckle. "Yes, Syd." He kissed the top of her head. "Now let's make that phone call before Francie and Ainsley knock down our front door."

* * *

When Sydney woke up the next morning, her eyes automatically went to her left hand. Seeing the ring on her finger, her face broke into an elated grin. It hadn't been a dream. Everything that happened the night before was real and now, she, Sydney Bristow, was getting married. 

"Good morning," Vaughn whispered into her ear, pulling her tightly into his. "How you doing?"

"Oh, I think that I'm going to be pinching myself continuously for the next week or so." Sydney joked. "You?"

"I'm great, apart from the fact that my ear is still ringing from Francie and Ainsley's screams last night."

Sydney laughed. "How long before they come knocking on the door, do you think?"

"I told Weiss to try and keep Ainsley contained until after 9.00. But given that it's both Ainsley and Francie, I don't like his chances."

"Oh." Sydney smiled and stretched out her legs. "Well, then I guess we should get up."

"Do we have to?" Vaughn pouted.

Sydney cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "Yeah, we do. Because I have a feeling that you mum would appreciate a visit, and I want to let my dad know that you actually went through with it."

Vaughn, for some reason unknown to Sydney, started chuckling.

"What?" she asked.

"This is so weird. Yesterday, we were just any old couple, and today there's engagement announcements and celebrations," he replied, smiling. "It's great, but still kinda weird."

"I know what you mean." Sydney agreed. The whole situation was a little surreal. She still couldn't fathom that she was going to get married. To Vaughn. "Come on, let's get up." She sat up. "And I think that after your little display last night, I owe you breakfast."

* * *

"Show me!" Sydney had barely opened the front door before Francie and Ainsley barrelled in and grabbed her left hand. Weiss walked in after them, staring at then as if they were women possessed. Sure, he thought that it was fantastic that Vaughn had finally popped the question, but they were screaming over that ring as if the King's had just won the Stanley Cup. 

"Oh Syd." Ainsley was in raptures. "It beautiful."

Francie was nodding, and she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe it. You're getting married."

Sydney beamed. "I know."

Francie threw her arms around her and then quickly pulled back, grabbing Sydney's hand. "I wanna see it again."

Weiss had just about had enough of this. "Excuse me ladies, hot stuff coming through." He squeezed past Ainsley and Francie and stopped in front of Sydney. "Congratulations," he said, opening some arms. "Come on, Miss Fiancée, give us some sugar."

Sydney wrapped her own arms around him. "Thanks Houdini." She stepped back and looked over at Vaughn, who was standing the in kitchen. "You know, after that radio show of yours, I actually thought it was you who was planning to propose to Ainsley."

"What?" Both Ainsley and Weiss exclaimed.

"Syd," Weiss continued. "If I were going to propose, there is no way I would do that. Ainsley might have suspected something."

"But it was alright for you to almost destroy my plans?" Vaughn retorted.

"Hey, if you had informed me on all your plans, I never would have done the show." Weiss held up his hands in defence. "And that reminds me- Ainz told me what you did."

Vaughn grinned. "And?"

"And it is so going to come back and haunt you."

"Eric," Ainsley started, her tone serious. "If I ever find that you have been giving Mike a hard time about the proposal, I will confiscate your Ariel Barbie doll."

There was a few seconds silence, before Vaughn cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh, do you still have that?"

"Yes." Weiss replied, defensively. "It was a gift from Ainz- I'll never get rid of it."

Ainsley grinned and put her arm around his waist. "Isn't he sweet?"

* * *

Juliette was about to start preparing herself some dinner when she heard the doorbell. When she looked through the peephole and saw Vaughn and Sydney, she knew. 

Throwing open the door, Juliette was unable to contain the smile on her face. Seeing her expression, both Sydney and Vaughn laughed. Without a word, Sydney held up her left hand.

"Oh!" Juliette exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug. "Congratulations!"

She stepped aside to allow them to enter the house and then headed back to the kitchen, with Sydney and Vaughn following. "I was just about to start dinner. You two are going to stay and tell me all the details. When, where, how?"

"I asked her last night, maman." Vaughn replied. "At home."

"At home?" Juliette couldn't help but feel a little surprised. She's always thought of her son as the romantic type- much like his father. She couldn't picture him asking Sydney to marry him in their house. It just didn't seem special enough.

"At home." Sydney repeated, knowing exactly what Juliette was thinking. "And you are not going to believe what your son did."

* * *

After dinner, Vaughn disappeared, giving Sydney and Juliette a chance to catch up. 

"Did my son really do that?" Juliette asked as the two of them stood in the kitchen, wine glasses in hand. "Agreed to dress up as Johnny Castle and danced you around 'Time of My Life'?"

Sydney nodded. "I was completely blown away. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. I couldn't help but laugh- I thought he had lost his mind."

Juliette chuckled. "It sounds wonderful, and the two of you look completely over the moon." She took a mouthful of wine. "Have you thought about when you want to get married?"

Sydney shook her head. "No. We want to enjoy the engagement a little bit longer before trying to plan a wedding. But it should be sometime next year."

"Good idea." Juliette nodded in agreement. She glanced around the kitchen. "Where did Michael get to?"

Sydney shrugged as she took a mouthful of wine.

* * *

Vaughn had found his way to his old bedroom. It was pretty bare- he'd taken most of his belongings when he'd moved out. But there were still a few bits and pieces hanging around that gave him a nostalgic feeling. A few posters of his favourite bands during high school, the odd trophy, and most of all the only photo of his father that he had left behind, so that it would be there whenever he came back to stay the night. 

Stretching out on his bed, his hands behind his head, Vaughn felt an overwhelming need to speak to his father. Never before had he experienced this before. He had always heard stories of people who spoke to loved ones who had died, but he had never done it.

"Hey dad." Vaughn couldn't believe it. It didn't feel weird at all. "I just wanted to say thank you. If it weren't for you and your watch, who knows where I would be today. I owe it all to you. Because of what you told me, I have the most incredible woman, no, person, in my life. I asked her to marry me, dad. She said yes. It's still sinking in, the fact that she agreed to marry me.

"I can't help but think that you had something more to do with it, apart from the watch. I don't really see that I could be that lucky to have a person like Sydney enter my life. I must have had a helping hand from somewhere. And, well, if it was you, once again, thank you so much, dad."

* * *

Juliette stood silently outside Vaughn's room. She had been about to enter when she heard her son's voice, and while she knew it was an invasion of privacy, she had stayed to listen to what he had to say. 

Hearing him talk to Bill, she had never felt such a close affinity to her son. How many time had she had conversations like this? Too many to count.

With a smile, and her own silent thank-you, Juliette turned and walked away. Vaughn would never know that she had been there.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

"Morning Marcus," Sydney said Monday morning as she entered their office. Dixon looked up from his laptop at the sound of her voice. It was way too happy for a Monday morning- it almost sounded as if she was singing.

"What is up with you?"

"What?" Sydney asked, getting her own laptop out of its bag.

"You." He eyed her closely. "You've got like a glow."

Sydney shook her head slightly. She had only known Dixon two years and still they knew each other so well. "A glow?"

"Yes, a glow. Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Sydney, beaming, held up her left hand. "Vaughn asked me to marry him."

"Oh Syd." Dixon got up and gave her a quick hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you." She sat down at her desk, smiling moonily.

Dixon watched her, chuckling to himself. The normally focused and organized Sydney Bristow was completely off the planet. Her students were going to absolutely love her today.

* * *

"Michael!" Keely burst into their office and shut the door behind her. "You need to hide." 

"Why?" He'd only just arrived and hadn't even opened his bag.

"Nicola James broke her leg yesterday. They're looking for somebody to take her place on the year ten camp." She slumped onto her chair. "I'm off the hook, but I have it on good authority that you are the first pick."

"And I have to hide why?"

Keely stared at him, staggered. "Uh, hello? One hundred and fifty 15 and 16 year old girls for five days. Need I say anymore?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Doesn't sound all that bad. It could be fun." He smiled at Keely's bewildered expression. "If I'm asked, I'll go."

"Ok." Keely laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with Michael Vaughn?"

"I'm me, Keely." Vaughn replied. "The Middle School are just damn lucky that I happen to be in a fantastic mood today."

"And why is that? It's Monday morning and you have the year nine ferals first period." Keely cocked her head. "Are you on dope?"

"Nope." Vaughn grinned. "But this weekend I asked the most incredible woman on the planet to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh my god!" Keely cried. "Are you serious?"

Vaughn nodded as Keely jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Keely, calm down," he laughed. "You'll do yourself an injury."

"I can't help being excited." She slapped him lightly. "Ever since I met the two of you, I've known it would only be a matter of time before you asked her. Though, you just couldn't have held off for another two months could you?"

"Huh?"

"Lydia and I had a pool going."

"You what?"

"Yeah, and now instead of me," Keely reached into her handbag and pulled out a small notebook, "Jamie Miller is going to scoop the pool. Damn, I knew I should have picked September."

* * *

Vaughn let out a sigh as the last of the students exited the classroom. Last period- finished. Never before, in his two years of teaching, had he ever had so much trouble concentrating. A brief talk with Sydney over the phone at lunchtime confirmed that she was feeling the same way. 

As Vaughn was gathering his books from his desk, there was a knock on his door. Expecting to see one of his students, Vaughn was surprised by the sight of Craig filling the doorframe.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Vaughn asked, walking across.

"I was just heading off. The woman in the office said I would find you here."

"Did you end up finding a place?" Vaughn inquired, leaning against the doorframe. "I meant to ask, but I kinda got distracted."

"I wonder why?" Craig chuckled. "And yeah, I did find somewhere to live."

"Where?"

"Will's."

"You're moving in with Will?"

"Yeah. He had the room and offered. It's a great apartment- I wasn't going to say no."

"When do you move in?"

"Saturday." Craig grinned slyly. "Think your hauling arms will be free?"

"I suppose." Vaughn replied. "As long as you make Weiss work too."

"Oh, I've already taken care of him." Craig laughed. "I told him that if he didn't help me move in, I wouldn't play in the hockey team."

"Nice."

"Anyway, I gotta go." Craig said. "I'll see you Saturday, ok"

"Yeah, see you."

Before Craig could head off, a group of students walked past. "Afternoon Mr Vaughn," they chorused.

"Afternoon girls." Vaughn replied and then turned to Craig who was shaking his head. "What?"

"Mr Vaughn…That is just weird."

* * *

Abby, Rachel and Elizabeth continued walking down the hall, with a few glances over their shoulders. 

"Who was that guy Mr Vaughn was talking to?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Abby replied. "But he was hot."

"Hmm," Elizabeth agreed. "Hotter than Mr Vaughn?"

The three girls glanced at each other for a few seconds and then shook their heads, giggling.

"Nah." Abby declared. "Not possible."

"Do you know what I heard?" Elizabeth said conspiratorially.

"What?" The other two asked eagerly.

"That Mr Vaughn is like best friends with that Eric Weiss guy from the radio."

"No way!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, he just keeps sounding better and better." Abby grinned.

"Abby, you have to stop lusting after our French teacher." Rachel said.

"Oh please," Abby shot back. "Most females…and some males, who lay eyes on him would be lusting after Mr Vaughn. Just look at him."

"True." Elizabeth agreed. "But unfortunately he's taken."

"Yeah." Abby and Rachel sighed.

* * *

"What have you done?" Sydney asked when she walked into the house Wednesday night. She had dropped by to visit Jack after school. His reaction to her and Vaughn's engagement was quite surprising. He really seemed genuinely happy about it. 

She knew something was up when she walked in and the table set with the fancy dinnerware and candles, and smelt the roast cooking in the oven.

Vaughn walked across to Sydney, offering her a glass of wine. "What makes you think I've done something?"

"Um, maybe because I know you." Sydney replied, dropping her bag and taking the wine. "You hate cooking roasts because they take too long, you don't like these plates because they can't be washed in the dishwasher…"

"Anything else?" Vaughn asked, going back behind the kitchen bench.

"Yeah." Sydney leaned over the bench. "Your face is an open book, Michael Vaughn."

"Is that so?" Vaughn laughed.

"Yes. Now, why the big fancy dinner?"

"Two things."

"I knew it." Sydney grinned, sitting down on a stool. "Two things- no wonder you brought out the big guns. You are so transparent."

"One more word out of you, Bristow and I just might have to take that ring back."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Sydney scoffed. "Now, the two things?"

"One, I told Craig we'd help him move into Will's on Saturday."

"Well, that's not too big a deal. It doesn't really constitute a fancy dinner and candlelight. "Sydney took a mouthful of wine. "The second things must be _really _good."

"I agreed to go on the year ten school camp next month."

"How long is it?"

"A week."

"Ok." Sydney smiled, resting her chin on her hands. "You wasted a roast on this one, Vaughn. Getting rid of you for a week- it should be me who's doing the fancy dinner!"

"Right." Vaughn held out his hand. "Give it back."

"Uh uh." Sydney shook her head and held up her hand. "This baby is only being removed by force."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that an invitation?"

Sydney stood up. "If that's how you want to interpret it."

Vaughn stepped around the bench. "I think it might be."

"Then get over here." Sydney said, gesturing with a finger. With a slow smile, Vaughn walked forward and pressed his lips into hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for your feedback

* * *

"Oh no." Vaughn said when he walked in Friday afternoon and saw Sydney stretched out on the couch with a pile of marking in front of her. "It's starting."

"You don't need to tell me," Sydney grimaced. "Listen to this. My year 10's basic comprehension questions for _Romeo and Juliet_- Where do Romeo and Juliet first meet? The answer- when they see each other through the fish tank."

Vaughn cracked up. "You're not serious?"

"I am- look." Sydney held up the piece of paper. "It's written right here. Do these kids really think that I won't realize if they haven't read the play?"

"You know, you could really play with their minds." Vaughn mused, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"How so?"

"Set them questions all about the scenes that didn't appear in the movie." Vaughn said. "That'd freak them out."

Sydney laughed slightly and put the paper aside. She'd had enough of marking for that afternoon. "So how was your day?" she asked.

They fell into a relaxed conversation, the kind that belonged to a lazy Sunday morning in bed. It was moments like these that both Sydney and Vaughn cherished the most. A confirmation that, after three years, they were still able to talk and listen to each other.

However, this time was short-lived. A sharp knocking on the front door interrupted the conversation.

Groaning, Vaughn stood up. "Ten bucks it's Weiss."

Sydney grinned. "My money's on Francie."

It was the quickest ten dollars that Sydney had ever made. After Vaughn opened the door, an incredibly excited Francie burst inside.

"I've found it!" she announced, walking over to the couch and plopping herself down.

"Found what?" Sydney asked, refusing to look at Vaughn. If she did, she knew that he would make her laugh.

"My restaurant."

Sydney's eyebrows rose slightly. "Your restaurant?"

"Well, it's not really a restaurant- it's kind of an empty space at the moment." Francie said. "And it's not really mine- yet. But it will be, I just know it, Syd. This place is perfect!"

"Where is it?" Vaughn asked, sitting down on an armchair.

"It's in Silverlake," Francie glanced at both of them. "Now is the time to tell me if you think this idea is completely insane."

"Francie," Sydney started. "I told you before, I think that it's a fantastic idea. We all know you'll be brilliant at it, and you should know that too."

"Really?" Francie asked.

"Really." Sydney affirmed.

"But," Vaughn broke in, "there is something that really should be discussed before this plan goes ahead any further."

Francie glanced at Sydney, who just shrugged, and so she turned back to Vaughn. "What?"

"This restaurant of yours- are we going to get a discount, or totally free meals cos we're in with the boss?"

* * *

"Go Syd!" Ainsley cheered. 

"Hey!" Weiss yelled indignantly. "What happened to you having my back?"

Ainsley shrugged. "I like Sydney better."

Weiss's jaw dropped. "I'll tell you what-" He was abruptly cut off by a jet of water hitting him square in the face, courtesy of Sydney, who was standing at the other end of the yard, holding a hose.

It was Saturday and the plan was to help Craig move into Will's place, but after a couple of hours of hauling furniture and unpacking boxes, everybody's attention had shifted elsewhere. The day had been quite warm and all it taken was for Vaughn to squirt Sydney with a water bottle and an all-out war had broken out.

By this point everybody- Vaughn, Sydney, Weiss, Ainsley, Will and Craig- was out in the front yard, all of them dripping wet.

"Right," Weiss picked up the bucket that he had previously filled with water and charged over to Sydney. Her eyes widened considerably when she realized what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare!" she warned and turned to run, but she was too late. Weiss dumped the entire bucket over her head. Vaughn, Will and Craig all cracked up as Sydney grabbed the hose and aimed it at Weiss's face again.

"Let's see you get out of this one, Houdini!" Sydney yelled.

Craig turned to Vaughn, chuckling. "Hey Mike."

"Yeah."

"Did you know about this side of Sydney? Cos if you didn't, I think you should be reconsidering this engagement."

Vaughn laughed. "I knew exactly what I was getting myself into."

They looked over at the sound of a yell from Weiss. Both Sydney and Ainsley had tackled him to the ground. Ainsley had straddled him and was holding his arms down.

"Quick Syd," she called. "The hose."

With a laugh that could only be described as evil, Sydney once again aimed the hose at Weiss's head. This went on for a few seconds until an astonished voice came across the yard.

"Miss Bristow?"

Sydney dropped the hose and looked towards the footpath, where two of her year eight students were standing.

"Hello Liam, Bella," she said, straightening up. "How are you?"

"Ok," they both replied mechanically, staring at Sydney as if she had two heads. A few seconds passed before they spoke again, "Um, see you Monday…"

"See ya." Sydney smiled and waved them off. When they had disappeared she turned to Vaughn and the two of them cracked up.

"I can just see the story spreading around on Monday." Vaughn said. "Miss Bristow is some insane freak who attacks helpless men with a hose."

"Helpless? Excuse me, I don't think so." Weiss grumbled, standing up. "I can look after myself, thank you very much."

The only reply Sydney, Vaughn, Ainsley, Will and Craig could give him was to laugh.

* * *

Monday night Sydney and Vaughn had settled down on the couch- Sydney going over a text for one of her classes and Vaughn was watching a basketball game that he'd taped over the weekend. 

Sydney was so engrossed in her book that when the phone rang, she was actually startled. Letting out a small gasp, she jumped slightly.

Vaughn stood, a bemused look on his face and headed towards the phone.

"Don't say a word," Sydney said, straightening up on the couch.

"Wasn't gonna," Vaughn said as he picked up the phone. "Hello... ah, _bonjour_."

Sydney looked up, trying to listen to Vaughn's side of the conversation.

"_Comment allez-vous? …Je vais très bien, merci…Merci…_"

By that point Vaughn was rattling off in French so fast that Sydney didn't have a snowball's hope of understanding. In the past few years she had picked up quite a lot of the language, but had come to realize that she would never come to fully grasp Vaughn's native tongue- especially when spoken at this speed.

However, even though Sydney couldn't understand what was being said, she could read the seriousness of Vaughn's expression. It wasn't serious as in that something bad had happened. No, it was more of a thoughtful seriousness.

"_Hmm…Oui…Je vous en prie…Au revoir_" Vaughn placed the phone back on the receiver and then turned to Sydney. "That was Felise."

"Oh." Sydney watched as he made his way back to the couch. "What did she want?"

"A favour." Vaughn sat down. "A huge one."

"What sort of favour?"

"It has to do with Danielle." Vaughn said, referring to his cousin. "She's decided that she wants to come to university here. She's already enrolled and will be starting in January." Vaughn paused. "But, she wants to come over a couple of months earlier, so she can adapt to living overseas. The problem is, her accommodation at the uni won't be available until early January."

"And Felise asked if she could stay here?" Sydney inquired and Vaughn nodded. "What did you say?"

"I said I had to talk it over with you first."

"How long would she be staying with us?" Sydney asked.

"A little over two months. She's planning on arriving towards the end of October." Vaughn was rubbing the back of his neck. "She's family and I do want to help out, but…"

Sydney was nodding slowly. "We haven't got a lot on in the next couple of months, and Danielle is an adult. It's not as if we'd have to baby-sit her. She can look after herself."

"But the thing is Syd, I don't- we don't- really know her all that well. What if she is completely heinous to live with?"

"Then we send her out to sleep in Donovan's kennel." Sydney smiled. "Look, it's only going to be two months. She'll probably be gone by the time we get to know what she is really like."

"I suppose." Vaughn sighed. "You really want to do this?"

Sydney shifted across and curled up against his body. "Well it won't be the ideal situation, but as you said before, Danielle is family."

"Ok then." Vaughn wrapped one of his arms around her. "There goes our peaceful existence."

"Peaceful- yeah right! Francie's daily dramas, Weiss banging on the door continuously, five days of our week spent trying to educate teenagers- where exactly does the peace come in Vaughn?"

Vaughn chuckled and pulled Sydney in tighter. "I call this peaceful," he whispered softly in her ear and then planting a row of gentle kisses down her neck.

"Hmm, maybe your right." Sydney replied, turning slightly and looking into Vaughn's eyes. "So are you going to call Felise back?"

Vaughn shook his head as he cupped Sydney's face in his hands. "I can't."

"Why not?" Sydney asked before Vaughn placed his lips on her in a long kiss.

"Because." Vaughn answered. "I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Is that so, Mr Vaughn?"

"Yes, Miss Bristow, it is."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all your feedback

* * *

"Francie, what on Earth…" Sydney stared at her best friend in bewilderment. She had barely opened the door before Francie barged in, a stack of magazines in her arms. Without a word, Francie headed straight to the living room and bean laying them out on the coffee table.

Shaking her head, Sydney walked over and saw that every single magazine was a bridal one.

"Look at this Syd," Francie held up one of them. "Isn't this dress gorgeous."

"Uh, yeah," Sydney sat down gingerly beside her. "What is this?"

"Well, duh- I thought it was time that you should start looking at wedding dresses."

"Francie," Sydney tried hard not to laugh, but failed. "Vaughn and I haven't even discussed setting a date yet. Don't you think that looking at dresses is getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

"Oh please," Francie scoffed, thumbing through a few pages. "You already know exactly what style of dress you want." She threw down the magazine and stared at Sydney pointedly. "Am I right?"

Sydney looked back at her, trying to keep a straight face. She was successful for a few seconds until Francie's stare got the better of her and a grin erupted on her face.

"Ok, ok, I might have a vague idea of what I want," Sydney said. "But I still think that I…you need to wait until a date is set before bringing out the obscene amount of bridal magazines."

"Oh Syd, you disappoint me!" Francie sighed. "I'd be doing cartwheels if I were you."

"Oh I am, Francie," Sydney said. "Believe me I am."

* * *

On Friday, Vaughn made a point to wear his father's watch. Sydney smiled to herself when she saw him putting it on. It was an unspoken tradition that he seemed to follow. It was the third October 1st that they'd spent together, not counting the ever fateful first one, and the day was just as important to them as the date of their actual anniversary.

* * *

"No Weiss, I haven't sustained any injuries…Why do you want to know…Ok, ok, we had chicken…" Vaughn glanced over at Sydney, rolling his eyes as he listened to Weiss prattling on the other end of the phone. "Carbo loading- what are you talking about?" 

Sydney laughed softly as she scratched the top of Donovan's head. It was Monday evening and the following night would be the first game for the hockey team that Weiss had put together. Needless to say, he was a little excited.

"Weiss, I have to go…Because I have to…Why don't you call Will and Craig…Yeah, I think Will needs you to go over some fundamentals…Well, yesterday he asking me about the purpose of the shuttlecock…Ok, bye."

Vaughn, chuckling to himself, gratefully hung up the phone. Poor Will- Vaughn's white lie would result in a long lecture from Weiss.

"Vaughn."

He looked at Sydney. "What?"

"That was mean."

"Oh, come on. I had to get him off the phone- I have marking to do!"

"But sacrificing Will like that!"

Vaughn shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take one for the team."

"Easy for you to say." Sydney shot back. "Why is Weiss stressing so much anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey, Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to show up to the game five minutes late."

* * *

Sydney stood outside the hocky rink, waiting for Ainsley, who had to go back out to the car for some reason. Glancing at her watch she saw that there was still a while until the game started. The new-stressed out Weiss had insisted on an early arrival and Vaughn wasn't game enough to got through with Sydney's dare. 

"Are you going to stand out here all night, or are you here to watch a game?"

Sydney looked up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and saw some guy walking up to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he grinned at her. All Sydney wanted to do was wipe the smug look off his face. Who the hell was this guy?

"I'm here for a game," she replied, looking over his shoulder. Come on Ainsley.

"Well then it must be fate, because I'm about to play." The guy winked. "I'll look for you from the rink."

Sydney stared incredulously after him as he walked into the stadium. What a jerk. She hoped that Vaughn and Weiss would flatten him.

* * *

Sydney and Ainsley had just settled into their seats when Vaughn skated over to the edge of the rink and motioned for Sydney to go over. 

"Hey," he said. "I know why Weiss is freaking out so much."

"Why?"

"There's a guy on the opposition who we used to go to high school with. A real jerky type."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's number three."

Sydney looked over to the shirt with the number three on it. The name on the back of it read 'Haladki' and his face matched the guy who had approached her outside.

"He was one of those real kiss ass types. Made it his mission in life to piss Weiss and me off. For the most part he succeeded- we couldn't stand him. I think Weiss might be looking for a little revenge tonight."

"Well, I hope he succeeds. Thoroughly."

"What?" Vaughn was surprised by Sydney's reaction. His expression darkened as she explained what had happened outside. Suddenly, he too, felt the need to dish a little out.

* * *

And dish out they did. Vaughn and Weiss must have had a little word with the rest of the team. Haladki, and his teammates, didn't stand a chance. They were flattened both on the rink and the scoreboard. It was a sweet victory. 

After the game Sydney was waiting outside the change rooms for Vaughn. To her dismay, the Haladki guy exited his team's change rooms first and headed straight towards her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Sydney smiled insincerely. "I didn't think you'd be able to walk after the thrashing you just got."

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied. "But I am a little sore. How about I take you out for a coffee and you can make me feel better?"

"Sorry." Sydney held up her left hand. "I'm engaged." She looked over and saw Vaughn exiting the change room. Hopefully his appearance would shut this guy up.

"Oh I'm sure your fiancé won't mind."

"Oh, I think he will." Sydney smiled warmly and waved at Vaughn. "Hello honey."

"Hello dear." Vaughn walked up and put his arm around her. Haladki stared blankly for a few seconds, until realization dawned on him. Vaughn tried not laugh. He never was the sharpest tool in the shed. "Steven. Shame about the game. I was hoping for some real competition."

"I went easy on you Michael. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Vaughn just smirked and kissed the top of Sydney's head. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

They next day at school, Sydney was holed up in her office at lunchtime, making her way through some marking. She wanted to be free to spend the weekend with Vaughn before he left on school camp on Monday. 

A light tap on her door made her look up. Carrie Bowman, one of the Drama teachers, was standing there.

"Hey Syd."

"Hey Carrie." Sydney smiled. "Come in- sit down."

"Oh no, that's ok. I just need to ask you something."

"OK, shoot."

"Well, I've been assigned director of the school production this year and I pretty much have all staff jobs delegated- except for stage manager and I was wondering if you would consider doing it." Seeing the sceptical look on Sydney's face, Carrie hurriedly went on. "I know you're not a drama teacher, but you don't need to be and we really need somebody who the students like and respect. The students love you, Syd."

Sydney still wasn't convinced. "Just exactly how much time will this entail?"

"Not a lot. Just a few rehearsals here and now. Of course the week leading up to the performances will be busy, but that's all. You just have to sit there and know when to raise and lower the curtain and stuff like that. Please." Carrie looked at her imploringly.

Sydney felt herself relenting. It didn't sound like that much work and it could actually be fun.

"Ok," she said and she could see Carrie sag with relief.

"Thank-you."

"Just one question."

"Sure."

"What is the play you're doing? I haven't heard yet."

"It's _The Little Shop of Horrors_." Carrie looked questioningly at Sydney as she let out a snort of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Sydney said. She couldn't wait to get home. Vaughn was going to absolutely love this!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Em-958: **Wow, what can I say? Thank you for those comments, and for the other reviews that you posted on my pther fics. I can honestly say you made me blush!

**kiefer4ever: **You said that you can't wait for the wedding chapter, and I just wanted to warn you that it will be awhile until I post it :)

**dandan2300: **Hope you had a great holiday.

* * *

Sydney sat on the back porch, watching Vaughn who was crouched down in front of Donovan. She couldn't hear what Vaughn was saying but she could certainly imagine.

"Be a good boy…I'll miss you…Don't worry, Syd'll treat you well…Don't eat anything Uncle Weiss offers you…"

"Vaughn," she said, glancing at her watch. "We gotta go, or you'll be late."

"Ok." Vaughn gave Donovan one last scratch behind the ears before getting up and following Sydney inside. "Let's go."

It was Monday morning and Sydney had organized to have her first period off so that she could drop Vaughn off for his big camping trip. (He'd started to panic slightly that weekend. The euphoria of his and Sydney's engagement had started to wear off and he'd suddenly realized that he'd be spending five days with 150 fifteen and sixteen year old girls.)

When Sydney pulled into the car park, it was bedlam. Large groups of excited teenage girls, their parents hovering on the outskirts and the collection of teachers who had been roped into this experience.

Vaughn winced at the sound of a particular shrill shriek and Sydney had to laugh.

"You're going to have so much fun," she said as the two of them got out of the car.

"One more word out of you…" Vaughn started, pointing a finger at Sydney.

"And you'll do what?" Sydney grinned as he opened the boot. "Do something horrible to me in front of all these students?"

"No," Vaughn replied. "But I can't promise that something won't happen when I get back."

"Ok, ok." Sydney held up her hands, laughing in mock defence. "Not another word, I promise."

"Good." Vaughn leant across and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sydney, however, was distracted by something.

"Sydney!" It was Keely, gesturing wildly and almost jumping up and down.

Vaughn, too, had noticed. "What is she doing?" he muttered.

"I have no idea," Sydney whispered back. "It looks as if she having some kind of a fit."

By this point Keely was rushing over to the two of them.

"What's going on?" Vaughn asked her. "They haven't got you to come along as well?"

Keely snorted. "No way. I am not that easily manipulated." She paused, eying Vaughn guiltily. "No offence."

Vaughn grinned. "None taken."

"Good." Keely turned to Sydney. "I'm here to check out this rock of yours."

Sydney obediently held out her hand, which Keely gratefully accepted.

"Ooh, it's gorgeous." Keely sighed. "Now how about some details? Michael still hasn't told me how he did it."

"Oh, hasn't he?" Sydney said, gleefully. "You are going to love this."

* * *

The gossip mill went into overdrive the second one of the students saw Sydney and Vaughn pull into the car park. And when they saw Keely dash over, Chloe Perkins was tasked to find out what was going on. 

She returned, bursting with news.

"Ok, for some reason they were talking about _Dirty Dancing _and some party and the living room…" Chloe started.

"And?" the other girls pressed.

"It's official." Chloe paused. "They're engaged."

"For real?" one asked.

"For real." Chloe informed.

It was a dark day for all at Abrams College.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon Sydney answered a knock on the door to find Weiss standing there with a backpack. 

"What are you doing here?" Sydney couldn't help but ask rather bluntly.

"Wow." Weiss said, wounded. "Gotta love a warm greeting from a friend."

"Sorry," Sydney replied quickly, stepping aside to let him in. "But aren't you usually doing a radio show at this time of day?"

"Yeah," Weiss dumped his bag and headed to the living room. "But they're doing some countdown special, which pushed my show off the air for today."

"Ok. So again I ask, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked, more gently this time.

"Now that's nicer," Weiss grinned, and then sighed heavily, falling into an armchair. "Ainz kicked me out."

"What?" Sydney exclaimed. "Why?"

Weiss looked up at her shocked features. "Oh, it's not permanent, it's just for the next couple of days."

"I don't understand." Sydney said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, you know how Ainz has been on a bit of a decorating kick at the moment- the lounge room, the bedroom, the kitchen…" Weiss started.

"And?" Sydney prompted.

"And I might have compared the colour she chose for the kitchen to pee."

"Houdini!"

"It was a joke!" Weiss shot back defensively. "How was I supposed to know that she would get all sensitive about it."

"You should have known better. Ainsley has been working on this ages- of course she is going to be sensitive about it."

"Well, I know that now." Weiss said. "Anyway, she told me that if I wasn't going to be productive I could leave until the painting was done."

"And so you came here." Sydney smiled wryly.

"I figured you needed some company. Thought you'd be lonely without Lover Boy Vaughnie here."

"Lover Boy Vaughnie?"

Weiss looked sheepish. "Uh, please don't tell him I said that."

"I won't- on one condition."

"What?"

"That you cook dinner tonight. If you're going to stay here, you're going to need to make yourself useful."

* * *

Sydney had to admit that she enjoyed Weiss's company for the next couple of days. She had never been one for living alone, and while Weiss crashing in the spare room was a far cry from Vaughn's warm embrace, there was still somebody to speak to in the morning and say good night to in the evening. 

"So, Syd," Weiss asked as his buttered his toast Thursday morning. "When are you and Vaughn going to decide when to get married?"

"When we do," Sydney replied, not looking up from the paper.

"Well, I need to know so I can start planning a b…" Weiss trailed off as Sydney looked up with a bemused grin. "A b-b-bridal shower!"

Sydney snorted with laughter. "Come off it, Houdini. You can mention a buck's night in front of me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Of course Vaughn is going to have a buck's night. I want a hen's night after all." She grinned at Weiss. "And I bet that you, Ainsley, Will and Francie are already collaborating."

"Pardon?" Weiss asked, a playful innocent expression on his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. 'We want to go here, so it's off limits for you women'…'Ok, then, you guys cannot make an appearance here…' Am I right?" Sydney looked pointedly at Weiss.

Before he could answer, there was knock on the door. As Sydney headed over, she called out over her shoulder. "And let me guess, there's already arguments over who should get to go to Phase One?"

"Unbelievable," Weiss muttered to himself as Sydney opened the door. How the hell did she do it?

"Hey Houdini, look who's here."

Weiss looked to see a guilty looking Ainsley heading over to him.

"Hello Eric."

"Hey." He grinned and opened his arms. "How's about a little sugar?"

Ainsley accepted his embrace with a relieved sigh. After placing a kiss of his cheek, she straightened up. "I changed the kitchen. You were right, it did look like pee."

Sydney laughed softly to herself as she headed back to her paper. These two were a match made in heaven.

"What colour is it now?" Weiss asked.

"Well, let's just say that you can come home and compare the kitchen walls to snot."

"Good, I like green." Weiss grinned mischievously. "And I like snot a whole lot better than pee."

"What?" Sydney asked, immediately regretting it. Whatever Weiss had up his sleeve, she knew that it would be unpleasant.

"Yeah," Weiss continued. "Pee can't be rolled into little balls and flicked—"

"Ok stop." Sydney help up a hand. "We are not having this conversation."

"Agreed." Ainsley said firmly, wrapping an arm around Weiss. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

"Well," Vaughn stopped in front of Sydney. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

Sydney smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did you have a good time?"

Vaughn sidled up closer. "Let's just say, if we ever have a daughter, we're adopting her out at the age of fifteen."

"That bad, hey?"

"Actually it was a lot of fun. Full- on, but fun." Vaughn replied. "How was your week?"

"Not bad. I missed you, though."

Vaughn leaned into her ear. "I missed you, too," he whispered.

"And just how much did you miss me?" Sydney asked playfully, wanting nothing more than to be swept up in his arms. But given that they were currently standing in his school's car park, with staff, students and parents milling about, that wasn't really an option

Vaughn, also mindful of their situation, glanced over his shoulder before answering quietly. "How about you take me home and I'll show you how much."

Sydney grinned and grabbed one of his bags.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, thank you all so much for your feedback, and my apologies for the slight delay. My computer was in for repairs.

* * *

"Red and yellow and pick and green, purple and orange and blue…"

"Sydney!"

Sydney's head snapped up at the sound of Francie's voice. "What?"

"You were singing 'I Can Sing a Rainbow'."

Sydney couldn't help but smile sheepishly. It was early Wednesday evening and about an hour ago Francie had arrived on her doorstep, with a huge amount of paint samples. It turned out that the creation of Francie's restaurant was moving along a lot faster than Sydney had realized.

When Vaughn had seen what Francie had in store for the evening, he had escaped so fast that Sydney had barely heard him say good-bye. So, it was up to Sydney to counsel Francie through this particular drama. However, after an hour of staring at colour samples, Sydney's mind had waned. Hence the singing.

"Fran, I'm sorry." Sydney said sincerely. "But I just don't think that I can help you. I'd hate to suggest something and have it turn out looking completely heinous."

"And you don't think that I'm having the same thoughts?" Francie exclaimed, picking up a bright blue. After examining it for a few seconds, she grimaced and tossed it aside.

"Maybe you should ask Ainz." Sydney suggested. "She just did her and Weiss's place and it looks fantastic."

"Hmm, maybe." Francie sighed, glancing at her watch. "I think I might head off."

"No," Sydney protested. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No, I've been enough of a pain tonight." Francie laughed as she collected up her samples. "But are you free for shopping on Sunday?"

Sydney shook her head. "I can't. It's mine and Vaughn's three year anniversary"

Francie stared at her. "Three years? That long, hey?"

"I know." Sydney grinned and then jumped up. "Oh! Before you go, I'll get that CD you left here. It's just in our room."

Sydney headed down the hall and Francie continued to collect up her colour samples. Seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Fran, could you get that?" Sydney's voice called down the hall.

"Sure thing." Francie walked across and opened the door, revealing Jack standing on the other side. "Hey Mr Bristow."

"Hello. Is Sydney here?"

"Yeah, she's just in her room" Francie stepped aside, letting Jack in. "Let me as you a question. Let's say you're at hanging out at your favourite restaurant, with your friends…or whatever," Francie added quickly, taking in his unblinking expression. "You like to go there, you like the food, what colour are the walls?" She held up a few of her samples.

"I'm…not really into interior decorating." Jack replied, looking over Francie's shoulder. "Sydney."

"Hey dad." Sydney answered, walking over. "What are you doing here?"

Jack went to answer but was but off by Francie. "Sorry, but I'm going to head off. We'll catch up soon, ok Sydney."

"Yeah, for sure." Sydney smiled.

Francie headed to the door and was about to walk out when Jack spoke up. "You know, to the Vietnamese and Chinese, the colour white means death and bad fortune." He paused. "Try red."

Francie smiled. "Thanks Mr Bristow."

When she had left Jack turned back to Sydney. "I just came by to ask you something."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you and Michael had set a date yet. I don't mean to intrude, but…"

"No, that's ok." Sydney interjected, heartened b the fact that her father was showing an interest. "We haven't decided anything, but I promise that when we do, you'll be one of the first to know."

"Yes, well, good, ok." Jack cleared his throat. "I was just curious because I want to make sure that I'm not sent on a business trip at the time of the wedding."

Sydney smiled to herself as Jack continued. "Because there is no way I won't be attending my daughter's wedding."

At that moment something occurred to Sydney. Something that she thought jack would already be aware of. But after haring his words, she thought that maybe she should make it official and now was the perfect time to do so.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to just attend the wedding…" Sydney started tentatively.

"Oh," Jack's eyebrows rose slightly. "What else then?"

"Dad, I want you to walk me down the aisle." She paused, taking in his unchanged expression. "I mean, that is if you want to, because…"

"Sydney, I would be…" he halted, clearing his throat once again. "Of course I would want to."

"Good." Sydney smiled. "Now, you're staying for dinner and I don't want any arguments."

* * *

Sunday morning Vaughn woke up to see Sydney already sitting up in bed, gazing down at him. Without saying a word she softly ran a hand down his cheek and then bent down to place a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. 

"Mmm," Vaughn couldn't help but grin when their lips had separated. "How come I don't get a wake up call like that every morning?"

Sydney shrugged. "You know what they say. Treat em' mean, keep em' keen."

"Oh really?" Vaughn laughed. "Well, maybe I should start living by that mantra."

"Uh, uh. I don't think so." Sydney replied, as she lay back down and settled herself in his arms.

"And why not?"

"Hey, something occurred to me this morning."

"Don't try and change the subject."

Sydney laughed. "I wasn't…it's just that I've been sitting here thinking and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"About what?"

"You know how today is our three year?"

"Is it?" Vaughn deadpanned. "I completely forgot."

"Vaughn!"

"Ok, sorry. Go on."

"Well, I was wondering, after we get married, we'll be celebrating a different anniversary. Is the 24th of October going to be forgotten?"

Vaughn pulled her tighter in his arms. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I won't forget. You know why?" Sydney shook her head and he continued. "Because anytime I'm down at the pier, or when ever we decide for a bout of childhood regression…" He paused as Sydney let out a giggle. "My thoughts are going to go straight back to that day, three years ago when I became the luckiest guy on Earth."

"Hey Vaughn."

"Yeah."

"How about we head down to the arcade tonight?"

Vaughn smiled. "You read my mind."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn spent the evening down by the pier, eating dinner at one of their favourite little casual restaurants and spending many laughter filled hours playing games at the arcade. 

"After you," Vaughn said gallantly as he opened the front door when they got home.

"Why thank you." Sydney replied as she breezed in and headed to the couch. Vaughn stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two wine glasses before joining her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Sydney said as Vaughn handed her a glass. "Dad came by the other day wondering if we'd set a date yet."

"Jack?" Vaughn's glass had stopped mid-way to his mouth. "Jack Bristow?"

"Yes, Jack Bristow." Sydney smiled as she took a mouthful of wine. "And Francie has been asking about dates and Weiss was bugging me about it, too."

"Well, then let's do it."

"What?"

"Set a date."

Sydney stared. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that." Vaughn grabbed her hands. "Why should we stall on this any longer? I love you and I want to marry you It's as simple as that."

Sydney was beaming so hard that she felt as if her face would crack. "So, when?"

Vaughn paused. "What about February? That gives us four months. Do you think that'll be enough time to plan a wedding?"

"I guess so," Sydney laughed, feeling a little overwhelmed. "But what day?"

Vaughn jumped up and grabbed his planner form the kitchen bench. "Do we want a Friday night or a Saturday?"

"A Saturday." Sydney said, firmly.

Vaughn looked up. "I was thinking the same thing." He turned a page and then walked over and sat down next to her. The planner was opened on February 19th. "How about Miss Bristow? Does February 19th sound ok to you?"

Sydney leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Any day would be perfect for me- just as long as you're there."

"Ok then." Vaughn grinned, picked up a pen and wrote something in the planner. Looking over, Sydney saw in Vaughn's familiar handwriting:

_Me and Syd tie the knot_

Letting out a peal of laughter, Sydney threw herself back into the couch. Suddenly she sobered. "We're getting married." She stared at Vaughn, slightly dumbfounded. "In four months."

"Yeah Syd." Vaughn placed his lips on her forehead. "In four months."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

Even though Sydney and Vaughn had finally set a date, the wedding plans were the last thing on their minds during the days following their anniversary. Danielle was arriving on Wednesday and there was plenty to do before then.

Clean the house, set up the spare room, make sure there was food in the fridge that she liked…by the time Wednesday morning swung around Sydney and Vaughn were both tired and apprehensive. They still had no idea what to expect from Danielle.

"I called Francie," Sydney said that morning. "She said that Danielle was more than welcome at the Halloween party."

Vaughn nodded. "Thanks," he replied, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight." He went to head out the door, but Sydney stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Vaughn abruptly stopped speaking when Sydney threw her arms around him and planted a hard, long kiss on his lips.

"I just thought that we should make the most of our last moments of privacy." Sydney smiled. "Who knows what it will be like around here after today."

Vaughn grinned. "Nice idea, Bristow. Now come here." In one fluid movement, he dipped Sydney and then leant down to kiss her.

"Whoa!" Sydney laughed as Vaughn helped her straighten up. "We should let a cousin of yours move in every month."

* * *

"Ok guys. Pipe down for just a second." Sydney waited patiently as the class in front of her quietened down. "Thank you. Now your text response questions are due Friday." She paused, smiling, as the students unanimously groaned. "Come on guys, you've had two weeks and they're not the most taxing of questions." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "OK, the bell will be going in a few minutes, but I'll let you go now. I'll see you Friday- with your responses!" 

As the last of the students filed out the door, Sydney spotted Carrie Bowman hovering around the door. "Hey Carrie, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you could come to rehearsals tonight. Charlie is sick and I just need an extra pair of eyes.:

"Um, ok." Sydney replied. "But I'll have to leave early. Vaughn's cousin is arriving this afternoon and I want to be home when they get back from the airport."

"Sure, that's fine." Carrie smiled. "Thanks so much, Sydney."

* * *

"So this is it?" Danielle stared out of the passenger window as Vaughn pulled into the driveway. 

"Yup, home sweet home." Vaughn replied getting out of the car. He caught sight of Danielle rolling her eyes and had to laugh. "Not one for cheesy cliché's hey?"

Danielle just smiled as she headed towards the front door. Just like Sydney and Vaughn she had been a little apprehensive about this arrangement She didn't know her cousin all that well and had only met Sydney briefly. And now they were going to be living with each other.

"Syd!" Vaughn called out as he let himself and Danielle into the house. "We're here." There was no reply. Shrugging his shoulders at Danielle he led her to the spare room off the lounge area. "This will be your room. Syd and I weren't sure what you liked, so we left it bare. You can decorate it however you like."

"Thank you." Danielle stood, almost awkwardly.

"So…umm," Vaughn paused. "I'll just go see where Sydney is."

Before he had a chance to move they heard the front door open and Sydney's voice call out. "Vaughn?"

"In here." Seconds later Sydney's smiling face appeared in the doorway. "Hey, where were you?"

"Next door. Marshall had some new computer gadget thingy that he wanted to show me."

"Oh." Vaughn grinned. He'd had plenty of run-ins with Marshall's work of the past years. "What does this one do?"

"I have no idea. He showed me it and explained it and I am still totally baffled." Sydney laughed as she threw up her hands.

"Uh, who is Marshall?" Danielle piped up, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, sorry!" Sydney exclaimed. "Marshall is our next door neighbour. We'll introduce you tomorrow after you've had some sleep." She paused. "So, how was your flight?"

"Ugh." Danielle shuddered. "I hate planes and I hate flying. I am just glad to be back on solid ground." She spoke good English, but with a very heavy accent. Vaughn had no trouble understanding, yet Sydney was forced to listen twice as hard.

"Ok then, what about some dinner?" Vaughn proposed. "I'll cook. Does anybody feel like anything specific?"

"Hey, as long as you're cooking, I'm happy." Sydney smiled heading out into the lounge room. "So, did Vaughn tell you about the Halloween party?"

Danielle glanced at Vaughn. "No, he did not."

"Well, it's Saturday night." Vaughn piped up from the kitchen. "We thought you might like to come. It'll give you a chance to meet some people."

"But won't these people be all your friends, you know old and stuff?"

Vaughn let out a small cough as Sydney turned to him; her incredulous expression asking 'Is this girl for real?'

"Oh no." Danielle brought a hand to mouth. "Is old the right word? I didn't mean like maman or Grandmère. I meant that you've all finished school and have jobs. I would feel…how do you say it? Fish out of water?"

Vaughn let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry too much," he said. "The sad thing, while we and our friends are supposed to be mature adults, most of us still have the mentality of an eighteen year old."

"Except for Weiss." Sydney put in.

"Yeah, except for Weiss." Vaughn agreed. "He has the mentality of a fifteen year old."

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to wear costumes for Halloween?" Danielle inquired as Vaughn and Sydney led her up to Francie's door. By the music and laughter coming from inside, it sounded as if the party was already in full swing. 

"Yes, but another friend had a costume party for her birthday last month, so Francie decided to forgo the whole making us dress up thing." Vaughn explained.

"Who did you go as?" Danielle asked.

"Baby and Johnny." Sydney grinned as she looked down at her ring finger. Glancing at Vaughn she saw that he was doing the same thing.

"Who?"

Sydney, who was about to open the front door, stopped and stared at Danielle, agape. "You know, Baby and Johnny from _Dirty Dancing_?"

Danielle stared blankly at her. "No."

Sydney's eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you telling me that you've never seen _Dirty Dancing_?"

"No, I have not." She looked warily at Sydney. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh Danielle, you have no idea. "Sydney smiled as she placed a hand around her shoulders. "Tomorrow, I am going to sit you in front of the television and change your life forever."

* * *

"Oops!" Will jumped back as he slammed into someone solid. Unfortunately the cup of drink he had been holding ended up all over their front. "Oh no! I am so sorry." Looking around, he saw a roll of paper towel sitting on Francie's sink. "Here." He grabbed it and handed it over. 

"Thanks."

"I am so sorry. I really should look where I'm going."

"Please, do not worry." She smiled at him. "It's ok."

Will's head cocked slightly. "You're Danielle?"

Danielle's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

"Um, your accent." Will explained. "I knew Vaughn's cousin was coming over, and well you sound French."

"Oh." She looked a little relieved after hearing this.

"I'm Will," he said, offering his hand which Danielle accepted. "I'm a good friend of Sydney's…and Mike's."

Danielle let a small laugh. "Michael, Mike, Vaughn- how many name does my cousin have?"

With a grin Will shrugged. "So, do you like it over here?"

"It's ok." Danielle's face screwed up slightly. "I have not seen a lot. Michael and Sydney have been busy with school and stuff. They haven't had much time to show me around."

"That sucks."

"I know. So far I have seen the airport and…" Danielle paused, looking around. "Francie's place."

Will smiled. There was something about this girl that intrigued him. "Well, if you'd like, I could show you around some time?"

A look of surprise crossed Danielle's face. "But don't you have to work?"

"Yeah, but I'm a journalist. My hours are more flexible than Syd and Mike's."

"Oh," Danielle paused, as she absentmindedly twirled a blonde curl around her finger. "Well, in that case then, ok."

* * *

"Well, well, well, would you look at that." Francie announced. She was standing with Sydney and Vaughn on the other side of her lounge room. 

"What?" Sydney asked.

Francie pointed to where Will and Danielle were standing by the kitchen. "Your cousin is barely in the country and already Will is making a move."

"He better not be." Vaughn said, his tone serious.

Sydney and Francie shot a glance at each other, eyebrows raised. "And why not?" Sydney inquired.

"Because she is only nineteen years old." Vaughn replied. "And I promised Felise I would look after her."

"Well, look who's gone and turned protective daddy on us." Francie laughed. But seeing the look on Vaughn's face, she quickly stopped. "Sorry."

"Vaughn." Sydney put a hand on his arm. "Don't stress- they're only talking, and Danielle is a big girl and Will would never do anything stupid." She took a mouthful of drink and continued. "Cos he knows that is he did, Francie and I would kick his ass."

"Too right." Francie agreed, taking in Vaughn's unchanged expression. "Come on Syd. It looks as if Daddy-O here needs a drink."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

Monday afternoon Sydney tapped on the Drama office door. "You wanted to see me, Carrie."

"Oh, yes." Carrie waved Sydney over to her desk. "I just wanted to show you this." She pointed to her laptop. "It's all the graphics for the production."

"You have them done all ready?" Sydney asked, surprised.

"Well, I've been working on them for a while." Carrie replied. "I just thought you should familiarize yourself with them."

"Um, ok." Sydney said, catching sight of the clock. She didn't have time for this. She had promised Danielle that she would take her shopping that afternoon and needed to start organizing tours of possible places for the wedding reception. "But could I do this another time. My afternoon is kind of packed."

"Yeah sure, that's fine." Carrie said, breezily. "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"For sure." Sydney replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." As she walked away a sinking feeling formed inside her. She had the feeling that this production was going to be more work for her than Carrie had originally made out.

* * *

Hey," Vaughn said to Sydney when he walked in that afternoon. "Where's Danielle?" 

"Not here." Sydney replied, opening the fridge. The pickings for dinner were looking a little slim. Pizza was looking like a good option.

"What?" But I thought that you two were going shopping?"

"So did I, but when I got home, she left this." Sydney pulled a scrawled note off the fridge and handed it to Vaughn.

_Michael and Sydney,  
__Gone sightseeing with Will.  
__Danielle._

Sydney couldn't help but smile when she saw Vaughn's jaw clench as he read the note.

"Vaughn."

"What?"

"Do not worry. You should be glad that she is going off with Will and not some total stranger."

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about what Felise will do to me when she finds out that her daughter has her sights set on an older man."

"She lives in another country." Sydney laughed. "So I wouldn't stress too much."

"True." Vaughn relented as he sat down on a stool at the kitchen bench. "So, then what did you get up too?"

"I made a few appointments for us to look at some locations, the ones we were talking about."

Vaughn's eyes lit up. "We're really doing this, hey."

"Yes, we are." Sydney replied, sitting next to him. "I was thinking about the bridal party today. We haven't even discussed who we want."

"Well, I know who I want and I kind of figured who you were going to ask."

"Oh really?" Sydney asked. "Who?"

"Francie as maid of honour and Ainsley and Amy as bridesmaids."

Sydney let out a snort of laughter. "And let me guess. You want Weiss to be your best man and Craig and Will as groomsmen."

"Actually, I was going to ask your father to be my best man." Vaughn shot back with a dead straight face.

"What…" Sydney paused, seeing a crack in Vaughn's demeanour. "Oh! You are so full of it!"

"Full of what?" Vaughn asked, innocently.

* * *

"Carrie?" Sydney poked her head into the Drama office. It was empty. No sign of Carrie anywhere. Sydney was about to head off when she heard what she thought to be a shriek. It was coming from the auditorium that was adjoined to the office. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Curious, Sydney entered to be greeted by a freaking out Carrie.

"It's gone!" she cried, looking at Sydney through wild eyes.

"What's gone?" Sydney asked, feeling the urge to run away.

"I turned it on and it was gone. Everything!"

"Carrie!" Sydney grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's gone?"

"All the stuff on my laptop." Carrie drew in a shaky breath. "Including everything I had done for _Little Shop_."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Carrie exclaimed. "My computer just started playing funny buggers on me!"

Sydney exhaled deeply. "Can't you redo it all? The production stuff, I mean."

"No. I've been working on this stuff since I decided on _Little Shop_ for the play. I was doing this stuff before school even came back. There is no way I would have it all completed again in time for the production."

"Ok." Sydney took a step back, frantically trying to think. "What about one of the I.T. teachers? Shouldn't they be able to do something?"

"Ha!" Carrie scoffed. "What would they know? I'm more computer literate than them."

"Alright then." Sydney's face suddenly broke into a wide grin and she reached into her bag for her mobile. "I know who can help us."

* * *

"So, who is this guy?" Carrie asked Sydney as the two of them waited out in the car park. 

"He's my next door neighbour. I think he might actually be a genius." Sydney answered. "Anyway, he loves and knows computers and if he can't retrieve this stuff then it's gone forever."

"Don't even say that!"

"Sorry." Sydney said as a car pulled in. "Here he is."

"Hey Syd!" Marshall waved as he got out of the car.

"Hey. Thank you so much for coming."

"No, problem. It's not very often that I get to be Marshall to the rescue!" Marshall chuckled as he approached them. However, when he saw Carrie he stopped short. "Uh…ahem, uh…hi," he stammered.

"Uh, hi." Carrie looked at him inquisitively. "I'm Carrie Bowman."

"Hi Carrie… Miss Bowman-Mrs Bowman…Miss or Mrs Carrie?"

Sydney stifled a smile. While she was used to Marshall's slightly odd behaviour, Carrie was looking a little unsure of how to take him.

"Carrie is fine," she replied. "Oh, and it's Miss."

"Oh." Marshall smiled.

Carrie stared for a second. "And you are?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Marshall slapped his forehead. "I'm Marshall Flinkman." He looked at Sydney. "So where is this computer?"

Sydney pointed to the open auditorium door. "It's in there."

As Marshall walked off, Carrie pulled Sydney back. "Is he gay?"

Sydney, taken aback by this question, couldn't be sure whether she had heard Carrie right. "Pardon?"

"I asked if he is gay."

"Uh, no."

"Good." Carrie smiled. "Cos he's kinda cute."

* * *

That night Sydney had to forgo Vaughn's hockey match. She had let her pile of marking get just a little too big for her liking. 

Thankfully, Danielle had gone to the hockey match, so Sydney was able to work in peace. In the week that she had been there, Sydney and Vaughn were discovering that Danielle was not the easiest person to live with. Loud, a little immature and even selfish to a point, Danielle's presence had the ability to fill the entire house, not matter what part she was in.

Sitting on the couch, Sydney stared at the papers before her, waiting for some kind of motivation. It didn't come. She'd barely been home for an hour. Marshall had taken a long time with Carrie's computer. Fortunately he had managed to retrieve all of the lost files.

Groaning Sydney forced herself to pick up one of the papers. The sooner she started, the sooner she could relax. As she worked through the pile, Sydney lost track of the time. She only stopped when the phone rang.

"Hello." She answered, reading through a page at the same time.

"Syd, it's Weiss."

"Hey Houdini. What's up?"

"Syd, I'm at the hospital."

"What?" Sydney sat up. "What have you done to yourself?"

"No, it's not me. It's Vaughn." Weiss paused. "Look Syd, you need to get down here…"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all, thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

"_Syd, it's Weiss."_

"_Hey Houdini. What's up?"_

"_Syd, I'm at the hospital."_

"_What?" Sydney sat up. "What have you done to yourself?"_

"_No, it's not me. It's Vaughn." Weiss paused. "Look Syd, you need to get down here…"_

Sydney barely let Weiss get out his last sentence. "I'm on my way."

Dropping the phone and grabbing her keys, Sydney was out of the house and in her car in a flash. Seconds later she was racing towards the hospital, hoping that Vaughn was ok.

* * *

"Look Syd, you need to get down here…Vaughn told me to ask you to bring his health insurance information down." Weiss paused, only hearing a dial tone. "Syd? Hello?" He turned to Vaughn, who was sitting up on the bed with his ankle strapped. "She hung up." 

"Well, it's no wonder!" Vaughn said, exasperated. "You made it sound as if I was knocking on death's door. 'Syd, you need to get down here'- she's probably having a heart attack by now!"

"I didn't, did I?" Weiss glanced at Danielle who was nodding her head. "Oh god. Syd is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about it, Weiss," Danielle piped up. "You couldn't help it. It was just your fifteen year old mentality talking."

"My what?" Weiss repeated and then glared at Vaughn. "What the hell have you been telling her?"

Vaughn grinned. "Can I plead the fifth?"

"No, you cannot plead the fifth! And if you don't tell me what you've been saying then Sydney will have something real to worry about when she gets here."

* * *

"Michael Vaughn. Which room?" Sydney asked at the front desk, trying hard to keep herself composed. The receptionist gave her a slightly odd look before directing her to room 147. 

Sydney walked brusquely, her mind going at a million miles an hour, with about a hundred different scenarios screaming around in her head.

She felt her stomach tighten when she saw Danielle standing in the hall, rubbing her eyes.

"Danielle." Sydney gasped as she ran up. "What happened?"

"Ugh, I had enough!" Danielle declared. "How they can argue over one topic for so long is beyond me."

"What?"

Danielle pointed to the door. "Just listen."

"So how come I have a fifteen year old mentality? Nice loyalty you've got there, Vaughn!"

"It was a joke!"

"Yeah, well your little French cousin seems to…" Weiss trailed off as Sydney entered the room. "Oh, hey Syd."

"Hi Houdini." She looked at Vaughn. "Not quite the drama I was expecting."

"Yeah, look about that—"

Sydney held up a hand, cutting Weiss off. "How about next time you let a nurse call me, ok?"

Weiss grinned sheepishly. "Deal."

Grinning back, Sydney settled herself on the edge of the bed. "So what have you done to yourself?"

"Just my ankle." Vaughn replied, grabbing Sydney's hand. "We're just waiting for the x-ray's to confirm there's no major damage."

"So did it happen in the game?" Sydney asked.

Vaughn looked up at Weiss, who was snorting in laughter. "Well, not exactly…"

"Not exactly?" Weiss scoffed.

"Ok, what happened?" Sydney demanded.

"I, uh…" Vaughn cleared his throat. "I kinda rolled it getting into the car."

Sydney stared at his embarrassed face. "Are you for real?"

Vaughn nodded. "Unfortunately, I am."

"Ok." Sydney said, biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. It was, of course, a complete failure and soon Weiss was joining in.

"Ok, ok." Vaughn threw up his hands. "Laugh it up at my expense."

"Yeah, well, don't blame me." Weiss shot back. "It's just my fifteen year old mentality coming through."

* * *

Vaughn hadn't done any major damage to his ankle. He needed a crutch to help him get around for a couple of days after, but was back to good as new by Saturday. 

Which was the last thing he wanted.

Francie had decided, in order to save costs that she didn't need to hire professionals to paint her restaurant. Instead she had invested in the help of all her friends. So, instead of spending their Saturday out in the sunshine, Sydney Vaughn, Weiss, Ainsley, Craig and Will were all stuck inside, rollers and brushes in hand.

But that's not to say that they weren't making the most of it.

"I'll give you ten bucks." Weiss murmured to Vaughn.

"No way. Twenty."

"Fifteen and I'll say I was the one who dared you."

"You got yourself a deal." With a quick shake of Weiss's hand, Vaughn headed over to where Sydney was painting. Gingerly he bent down and picked up a brush.

Across the room Will and Craig has caught wind of what was going on. They looked at Weiss incredulously. How on Earth had he gotten Vaughn to do this?"

Slowly, Vaughn raised the brush, planning to swipe it down the back of Sydney's hair. Unfortunately, at that moment, Ainsley came in from outside.

"Syd!" she yelled. "Watch out."

Instinctively Sydney whipped around. Instead of having her hair painted, she copped it right in the face. A great, big, bright red streak from her forehead to chin.

Vaughn stared in shock. He was sure that he was going to cop it now.

"Uh, Syd." Weiss spoke up. "This was my fault. I dared him. It was supposed to be your hair, not your face."

"That's ok." Sydney said, smiling. "I forgive him."

"You do?" Vaughn and Weiss both blurted out in surprise.

"Of course I do. Vaughn, I love you."

"Even after this?" Vaughn inquired.

"Yes." Sydney stepped forward. "And do you know how much I love you?"

"How much?"

"This much!" Sydney pounced, placing kisses all over his face, and as a result smearing a considerable amount of pain onto him.

Vaughn jumped back laughing. He was still holding the brush, which he brandished like a weapon. "Care to take me on, Bristow?"

Sydney grinned, grabbing her roller. "Why certainly."

"Ok, ok." Ainsley stepped in. "We are going to need to set some ground rules here." She paused, thinking.

"How about no eye gouging or aiming for the groin?" Weiss piped up.

Ainsley turned to him. "Sounds good enough to me." She looked back at Sydney and Vaughn. "You two ready? Right, on the count of three…"

Right then Francie, who had been outside talking to some contractor over the phone, walked in. Her brow furrowed at the sight of Sydney and Vaughn's painted faces. But the confusion soon ebbed when she saw the ways in which they were holding the brush and roller.

"Are you serious guys? Attacking each other with the paint that is supposed to go on my restaurant walls! I open in a little over a month and I've got contractors messing me around, insurance agents making my life hell and a mother telling me that she'll stand by me when, not if, the restaurant fails." Letting out a frustrated sigh Francie, continued. "I just thought that I would be able to get a little support off you guys."

With that she stormed outside, leaving the other to glance at each other guiltily.

Sydney went to go after her, but Will stopped her. "I'll go." Before walking out he turned back to them all. "Don't worry. Francie has been really stressing and I guess this was the release she needed."

Sydney stared after him, feeling awful. She'd had no idea that Francie had been this worked up. She'd been so distracted lately, with thinking about the wedding plans and Danielle and how much of her life the school production was taking up, she had failed to notice what was going on with her very own best friend.

* * *

Will silently sat next to Francie on the curb. 

"I hate who I've become, Will," she said. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this whole restaurant thing."

"Sure you are." Will assured her. "Things are just a little crazy at the moment, sure, but I see the way your eyes light up when you talk about this place."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Fran, nothing is ever perfect." Will started gently. "Maybe if you accepted that fact, then you would stop putting yourself under so much pressure."

"So I'm not supposed to set myself challenging goals now?"

Will shook his head. "I never said that. Challenging goals, they're fine. It's the unattainable ones that'll get you. Like wanting everything to be perfect."

Francie let out a small laugh. "So, what do you think? A mediocre restaurant with average dishes?"

"No. How about a fantastic restaurant with incredibly delicious dishes?"

"That sounds good to me." Francie smiled as she gave Will a quick hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Will stood, holding out a hand to help her up. "Let's get in there and join the fun."

"Huh?"

"Me and you with a roller? We're the only ones who stand a chance at beating Syd and Mike."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for your feedback.

**I LOVE ALIAS AND THE OC: **Thanks for your feedback on both this fic and Meeting Their Match. In regards to Alias in Aus, I have no idea when it will be screened. I've alsohaven't downloaded any of the eps.I am just waiting patiently to hear any news (Like all us deprived Aussie Alias fans).

**Em-958: **About the wedding, I know exactly what chapter it will be in (I've actually already finshed writing the fic). However, I think I'll keep that number to myself and just let the story evolve for all you readers :P (Sorry, but as a writer I gotta keep you on your toes!)

* * *

"Sydney, seriously. You have nothing to feel bad about." Francie tried to convince her. "Nothing."

It was late Sunday morning and Sydney had dragged Francie away from the restaurant for a walk along the beach. She was still feeling awful about how she'd been so oblivious to Francie's problems.

"But Fran, even Will knew what was going on." Sydney protested. "If he knew, then I should have had some idea of what was going on."

"Syd, the only reason Will had a clue was because I told him."

Sydney blinked. "What?"

"I've been offloading on Will ever since this restaurant started moving forward." She smiled at Sydney. "While this is the best thing I have ever done, it's also the most difficult. You have showed so much faith in me that I couldn't bear to show you that I was struggling a little. And also you've been so excited about the engagement and wedding, I didn't want to put a dampener on your happiness."

"Francie!" Sydney admonished gently. "You can always come to me, no matter what."

"I know that, Syd."

"So," Sydney bent down to pick up a shell. "How did Will take to you turning to him?"

Francie let out a small laugh. "He's told me that he's buying shares in Kleenex and Cadbury." She paused. "Actually he's been fantastic. I mean, you know just how great a friend he is."

"Well, I think that it's incredible that you two are still so close. You know, after dating and all that."

"True, but Will was my friend before my he was my partner, and it wasn't as if we parted on bad terms."

"It would have been great if you two had made it. I still maintain that you were a good couple."

"No way! If Will and I were still together, we'd be at each other's throats by now." Francie patted Sydney on the arm. "We are friends and that is all we were meant to be."

* * *

"Now, we have the ballroom, or the banquet room, each able to accommodate a different number of guests. This here is the banquet room, which you can see is the smaller of the two. Both are equipped with fully stocked bars and shall you elect to have your reception here, we can provide any fully trained staff necessary." 

Sydney and Vaughn followed dutifully behind the woman, who's nametag read 'Delia', as she continued the obviously well rehearsed speech. It was Wednesday afternoon and the start of a search for a reception venue. As they continued with this tour, Sydney was experiencing a slightly suffocating feeling.

"Hey Syd," Vaughn murmured. Delia, who was going on about the facility's standard of service, was oblivious to him speaking.

"What?"

"Do you reckon that she could get that pole any further up her ass?"

Before Sydney could stop herself, she snorted with laughter. Eyes wide, she clamped a hand over her mouth as Delia whipped around.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no problem." Sydney coughed a few times. "Just a touch of a cold."

Delia's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, that is everything. Do you have any questions?"

Sydney couldn't look at Vaughn. If she did, she knew that she would crack up. Instead, she just shook her head at Delia, trying to keep her face as straight as possible.

"Um, we don't have any questions at the moment." Vaughn spoke up. "But we'll talk it over when we get home and get back to you."

"Yes, well, we tend to book up very quickly and there are only limited spaces available." Delia replied, her tone condescending. "So try and contact us as soon as possible."

"Will do," Vaughn said, fighting the urge to salute.

It wasn't until they were safely enclosed in Vaughn's car that they allowed themselves to let go.

"Oh my god!" Sydney managed to gasp out through her laughter. "Could you imagine trying to have a good time with _Delia_"- she pulled a face- "lording over everything?"

"All I can say is thank god we agree on this." Vaughn grinned, starting up the car. "Because if you said you wanted the reception here I would call off the wedding and the engagement right now."

* * *

Saturday afternoon Weiss pulled up outside Vaughn's house. Ainsley, Francie and Amy had decided to throw Sydney a surprise bridal shower and, of course, his and Ainsley's place needed to be used to plan it. He'd lasted five minutes before escaping. 

Getting out of his car, he spotted Vaughn's next-door neighbour.

"Hey Marshall. How is everything?"

"Not bad…good…I'm not exactly sure." Marshall hesitated. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"Carrie asked me out on a date."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, and so we went out. It was great. We got sushi. When we got there the guy behind the counter, like, little sushi, they were like 'Heeeeeeeey!' You know, when we got there, like, they knew us."

"They do that at a lot of sushi places," Weiss replied, wondering where this story was going to lead.

"Really? Oh." Marshall looked a little disappointed by this. "Anyway, it was great. We had a fantastic meal, and…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Well," Marshall started to look a little uncomfortable, "post-fish, when I went to drop her off, this is traditionally, classically the time where I would— or a man would— kiss her. And, well I just started sweating."

"How bad?" Weiss asked, wincing slightly.

"Bad. Weird bad. Freak show bad."

"Did she notice?"

"Did she notice? It was like I had just gotten out of a lap pool."

"Okay," Weiss said seriously. "You need help."

"Yeah," Marshall nodded. "With the ladies."

* * *

Vaughn looked out his front window, stifling his laughter. He'd only caught the last part of the conversation, but Weiss giving dating advice? This was classic. As Weiss went on, Vaughn couldn't help but think it sounded as ifhe was reciting something from a woman's magazine. Actually, it wouldn't surprise him at all if Weiss had been studying Ainsley's stash. He'd have to ask him about it.

* * *

Marshall nodded, taking it what Weiss was saying. Some of it was sounding really good. 

"Well, thanks for that." Marshall said. "And, uh, between you and me, you're mentality is much higher than fifteen. Eighteen at least."

* * *

"Hi," Sydney approached the front desk at the next venue she and Vaughn were inspecting. "Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow. We have a booking for a tour." 

The girl behind the desk smiled. "Oh yes. Now the woman who usually tours the wedding packages is running late. But if you would like to go and wait in our function room," she gestured to a door on her left, "she should be here in about ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Inside the function room, Sydney knew that she liked this place better than the first. But…

"It's kind of…blah." Vaughn's voice broke through, mirroring her thoughts.

"Yeah. Though I was thinking more along the lines of sterile."

"Hmm." Vaughn glanced around the room. The stark white walls, polished wooden floors. It was nice. But it was as if there was no personality.

"So, are we saying no to this place, too?" Sydney asked.

"I think so." Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand as the two of them headed towards the window. It looked out onto the street. "But, I think we should stay for the tour. It's only polite."

They didn't have to wait for long.

"OK, I am here. I am so sorry that I am late. It has just been one of those mornings."

It was a voice that Vaughn would know anywhere. Turning around, he struggled to keep a straight face. What were the chances?

"Don't worry," he said, hearing a sharp intake of breath come from Sydney when she saw who was standing there. "We haven't been waiting long."

The woman's head snapped up from the clipboard she was holding. "Michael?"

"Hello Lauren."

She blinked regaining her composure. "You're the one looking at our wedding packages?"

"Yes."

"You're getting married?" She couldn't keep the shock off her face. Vaughn smiled slightly. He knew exactly how much she hated giving herself away.

"Yes, I am." He put his arm around Sydney's shoulders. "You remember Sydney, don't you?"

"Uh, vaguely." Lauren said, attempting to sound nonchalant. She failed miserably. Taking a deep breath she launched into a description of what the facility had to offer.

Vaughn, Sydney could see, was having a great time. Lauren was obviously incredibly uncomfortable and was playing that for all it was worth. Even though they had already decided against the place, he still asked dozens of questions, inquiring about the facilities, what role Lauren would play in the organization etc.

Sydney was permanently biting her lip, fighting the urge to laugh. Finally, it was over.

"Hmm," Vaughn looked at Sydney and then turned back to Lauren. "This place just isn't 'us'."

"Yeah," Sydney agreed. "It is lovely, but just not what we are looking for."

"Well." Lauren's eyes flashed, obviously angry that she had been forced trough this experience for absolutely nothing. "Maybe you can contact us for your next wedding. Perhaps your tastes will have changed by then."

"Nah," Vaughn shook his head. "Unlike some, we don't feel the need for continuous change. We've found what we need. Thanks Lauren," Vaughn picked up Sydney's hand, "but no thanks. See ya."

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sydney muttered to herself as she hurried to open the front door Wednesday afternoon. She could hear the phone ringing obnoxiously inside. Finally, getting the door open, she ran inside. 

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god you're there!"

"Amy?"

"Yeah, Syd, it's me." She sounded breathless.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to ask you a really huge favour. And I mean, really huge."

"Ok, then." By this point Sydney was bursting with curiosity.

"Troy and I have this convention thing to go to this weekend. It's been planned for ages; even before I found out I was pregnant. Anyway, mum and dad had promised to look after Dillon, but dad went and broke his leg on Sunday and now mum has come down with this monster flu! There's no way they can look after him. And apparently Will is busy and- and-" Amy paused, taking a deep breath. "I guess, what I'm asking is whether you and Michael would be willing to look after Dillon for us."

"For how long?" Sydney asked.

"Saturday morning to Sunday night." Amy replied. "I know this is a huge ask. I mean I'm already fretting about leaving him…but I just can't miss this weekend…and I trust you and Michael. But if you can't do this, it's fine."

Sydney thought for a second. "Look Amy, it's fine with me, but I'll have to check with Vaughn first."

"Oh, thank you." Amy sighed with relief.

"I'll call you back tonight, ok."

* * *

Vaughn shrugged. "Fine with me. It's only a weekend." 

Danielle looked between Sydney and Vaughn. "There is no way I am sharing a house with a baby. I'm staying somewhere else this weekend." With that, she stalked off to her room.

Sydney grinned at Vaughn as she picked up the phone to dial Amy' number. "Well, Daddy-O, you get rid of one dependent for the weekend and gain another."

Vaughn grinned. "Something tells me that Dillon is going to be a lot easier to live with than Danielle."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all so much for your feedback. And for those who raised questions about a sequel, yes I am currently working on a third installment to this fic.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other. Neither of them needed to say a word. The place was perfect. The warm shade of yellow on the walls, with mahogany panelling halfway up created an inviting, almost intimate atmosphere. At one end of the room was tables etc. for a sit down dinner, at the other was a dance floor, with the occasional lounge situated nearby to rest aching feet. One wall was made completely out of glass that looked out onto the beach, with sliding door that opened up onto a large decking, with steps leading down to the sand.

Vaughn smiled at Sydney. "This is it, isn't it?"

She nodded, snaking her arm around his waist. "This is it."

* * *

Amy, Troy and Dillon arrived early Saturday morning, with an obscene amount of supplies. Seeing the entourage, Danielle made a quick exit. 

"Ok. This one has clothes, this is nappies and wipes and stuff." Amy handed two bags over to Sydney. "There's his pusher, portable cot and I've made up plenty of bottles, but if you need more, I've left formula and instructions. Here is the number of the place we're staying at and the convention centre. And mine and Troy's mobile. Now, he's usually settles really easily at night, but if he's fussy, play this CD—" Amy handed it over to Vaughn.

"The Rolling Stones?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, for some reason they calm Dill down. Ok, um, what else?"

"Amy." Troy put a hand on her shoulder. "If you tell them anything else, I have a feeling their hands might explode."

"But I just want to make sure I've covered everything." Amy protested.

"You have covered everything." Troy said soothingly. Sydney eyed him carefully. If she wasn't mistaken, Troy was just as nervous as Amy about leaving Dillon for the first time.

"Guys," Sydney stepped forward, interrupting their little interaction. "We will take great care of him, I promise."

"I know, Syd." Amy smiled bravely and then turned to the capsule that was sitting on the kitchen bench. "Ok Dillon, Mummy has to go now." She leant over, covering his little face and hands with kisses. "I'm going to miss you so much."

About ten minutes later, Troy and Amy left, leaving Sydney and Vaughn alone with Dillon. Still in his capsule, he stared unblinkingly at the two of them, silently gnawing on his fist.

"Just look at him taking us in," Sydney observed. "I can only imagine what he's thinking. 'Who are these two loons mum and dad have gone and left me with?'"

Vaughn chuckled. "Syd, he's a baby. The only thoughts running through his head would be 'When's lunch?' and 'When is my nappy going to get changed?' Speaking of which…"

Sydney held up a hand. "How about we wait until it comes to that and then flip a coin or something?"

"Uh Syd..." Vaughn said, sniffing exaggeratedly and screwing up his nose. "Got a coin?"

* * *

Things went smoothly for a few hours or so, until for some reason Dillon started screaming. He didn't need changing, refused his bottle and wailed even louder when placed in his cot. Even the Rolling Stones CD failed. 

"What do we do?" Vaughn asked desperately, as Sydney paced the living room with Dillon.

"How should I know?" Sydney shot back. Cocking her ear, she thought she heard something over Dillon's cries. "Was that the door?"

"I think so." He walked across and threw it open. "Hi, Mr Bristow."

"Michael." Jack nodded in his direction and then stepped inside. Catching sight of Sydney with Dillon in her arms, he walked towards her. "Hello Sydney…so when were you going to tell me?" he asked with a deadpan face.

For a second Sydney thought he was serious. After all a joke from Jack Bristow was an extremely rare occurrence. But seeing a ghost of a smile cross his face, Sydney allowed herself a small laugh. "He's Dillon, Amy Tippin's son." Sydney continued pacing. "Unfortunately, he comes with a set of extremely loud lungs."

Jack held out his arms. "May I?"

"Sure." Sydney gently handed Dillon over. "But I don't like your chances…" Sydney trailed off, shooting Vaughn a bewildered look. Dillon's cries had subsided as soon as her father took him in his arms. "How did you do that?"

"He needs to feel safe." Jack said. "If you're not confident with a baby, they're not going to feel secure."

"But how…"

Jack shot Sydney a shrewd look. "Believe it or not, you were a baby once. And believe it or not, I actually held you."

"Sorry," Sydney said sheepishly. She couldn't help but feel bemused at the sight of Jack Bristow cradling a baby in his arms. "So, what do we owe your pleasure?"

"Oh, it's just you mentioned inviting your aunts to the wedding. I got hold of their addresses in Russia for you."

"Thank you, dad." Sydney was truly grateful.

"Ok then," Jack carefully handed Dillon back to Sydney. "I'll leave you both to it."

As he closed the front door behind him, Jack could hear Dillon's cried start up again. For a second, he considered going back in, but soon dismissed the idea.

He figured they needed the practice.

* * *

By the time Sydney and Vaughn collapsed into bed that night, they were both exhausted. 

"God, we're pathetic." Vaughn moaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know," Sydney groaned, furrowing under the covers. "Not even 24 hours spent looking after an infant and we're stuffed."

"So much for us being young and energetic."

Sydney only heard half of what he said. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When she awoke, it was still dark and Vaughn's side of the bed was empty. Looking over at the alarm clock through bleary eyes, she saw that it was a little after 3am. Curious, she hauled herself out of bed and padded barefoot into the living room. There she found Vaughn sitting in an armchair, with a drowsy Dillon in his arms. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" she whispered, approaching him.

"He started fussing about twenty minutes ago."

"What?" Sydney sat on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. "I didn't hear a thing."

"Yeah," Vaughn chuckled softly. "I know." He shifted slightly in his seat. "But even though you were practically unconscious, I though I had better bring him out here anyway. You looked as if you needed your sleep."

"Thanks," she smiled, watching, as Dillon grew more and more sleepy in Vaughn's arms. "He really is a cutie, isn't he?"

"Let me hear you say that when he starts screaming again."

Sydney put a finger to her lips. "Don't go saying stuff like that- you'll put ideas into his little head!"

"Yeah," Vaughn looked down at Dillon, who was just about asleep. "You know, as hard as this was and even though we were completely out of our depth, I think it will still be pretty incredible when we have one of our own."

Sydney just grinned in response as she stood up and pressed her lips on the top of Vaughn's head. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Dillon was much more settled the next day- possibly because Sydney and Vaughn were much more relaxed in their roles of pseudo- parents. They were really able to enjoy having Dillon there with them. 

When Amy and Try arrived early Sunday evening, Vaughn was sitting on the couch in front of the television with Dillon, giving him his first lesson in basketball.

"See that? That was a lay-up. Basic move- one of the first things that you'll learn…Oh! Did you see that pick? Another name for it is a screen. A great offensive move if executed properly…Oh! Nice assist..."

"What is this?" Amy asked. "I leave you with my son for two days, Syd, and he's already corrupted!" She laughed, as she took Dillon from Vaughn's arms.

"I'm not corrupting him." Vaughn protested. "Simply educating."

"Well, all I'm going to say is thank you." Troy piped up. "You've accomplished in one weekend what I've been trying to do for three months."

When the three of them had left, Sydney turned to Vaughn. "Ah, peace and quiet."

Vaughn grinned. "Come here," he said, opening his arms. Sagging in his embrace, Sydney sighed contentedly.

"Hey Vaughn."

"Yeah?" he murmured into her ear.

"How about we—"

"Hello?" They flinched slightly as the front door slammed shut. "I'm back."

Reluctantly, Vaughn released Sydney from his arms as Danielle burst in.

"Hey you guys. I have had a fabulous weekend. You should hear this new CD I bought- you have to play it really loud though." She dumped her bags on the kitchen bench. "Hey is that movie on tonight? The one I was telling you about Sydney?"

Sydney shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, well. What's for dinner? I am famished!"

Sydney looked glumly at Vaughn as she headed towards the freezer. So much for peace and quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

Thursday night Weiss let himself into his and Ainsley's apartment. "Ainz?"

"In here." Her voice called out, from the direction of the bedroom. She was sitting upon the bed, with papers spread out in front of her.

"Hey." Weiss bent over to kiss her. "What are you doing?"

"Just going over some of Phase One's finances." She jotted something down. "I want to start hiring some notable bands to play and I need to see if the idea is viable."

"Oh, ok." Weiss went to leave. When Ainsley was in manager mode it was best to just leave her alone.

"Eric." Ainsley had just looked at her watch and realized what the time was. "How come you are so late?"

"I dropped by to give Sydney the tickets for Saturday night."

"Speaking of Saturday night, are you still coming to the club for that radio promotion thing?"

"Yup." Weiss grinned. "And I promise I won't embarrass you like last time."

Ainsley laughed. The last time the radio station had sent Weiss to Phase One for some promotion/ competition, he'd gotten a little carried away with the microphone, declaring his love for 'that hot red head behind the bar' and proving that love by launching into an a cappella version of 'I Would Walk 500 Miles'.

"Good." She went to write something down. "Oh, your mum called."

"Oh god. What did she want?"

"She was getting in early for Christmas. She wanted us to go around there for dinner Christmas Eve."

Weiss's eyes widened. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had prior plans, but you'd love to be there."

"You didn't." Weiss's face was horrified. "Because there is no way you get to go to Christmas Eve at Syd and Vaughn's without me."

"Of course I didn't." Ainsley smirked. "You would never let me hear the end of it if you were to miss Christmas Eve and Santa on the fire truck."

* * *

Vaughn sat bolt upright as a loud shrill sound shot through his ear. "What the…" he trailed off as his eyes fell upon a smiling Sydney, sitting next to him on the bed, a party blower in hand. "So, is that going to be my alarm clock form now on?" 

"Nope, just today." Sydney leant across and placed a kiss on his lips. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Vaughn rubbed his ear. "But, I think we need to discuss my wake up call before next birthday."

Sydney just smiled smugly as she climbed out of the bed. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Vaughn asked, standing up and stretching. "About how you are going to treat me like a king today?"

"No. Do realize that you turn twenty-five today?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sydney grinned. "And that is like half-way to fifty!"

Vaughn stared at her for a second. "You be careful, Bristow. You've only got a few months until your birthday!"

"Yes, but you will always be older than me."

"And you will always be ticklish!" Vaughn moved quickly towards Sydney. With a shriek she ran out to the lounge room, but was not quick enough. Lunging forward, Vaughn tackled her onto the couch, attacking her ribs.

"Vau- oh- please- stop." Sydney struggled to gasp out.

"What was that, Syd?" Vaughn asked, cheekily. "I can't quite hear you."

"Vaughn!" Sydney fought back in vain. "Stop- or- no- present."

That worked. Vaughn's hands left her ribs, but he made sure to keep her trapped underneath him. "What was that?"

"I said stop or I won't give you your present."

"Well," Vaughn sat up. "I've stopped."

Sydney sat up also. Reaching across to her bag, sitting by the couch, she pulled out an envelope. "There you go."

Vaughn ripped open the envelope, revealing two tickets. "Kings versus Islanders," he read out loud and then looked up at Sydney. "Tonight's game?"

Sydney nodded. "There's more."

"What?"

"Weiss's radio station is sponsoring the game. There's going to be some sort of a shoot-out competition at half-time and I got him to organize for you to be part of it." Sydney grinned at Vaughn's expression. "Apparently you'll be up against some of the Kings players."

Vaughn's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"No Vaughn, I'm playing with you. Nothing I said is true and those tickets are fake. All you are going to get to do for your birthday is spend the day with Danielle."

"What about me?" Danielle asked, walking into the lounge, yawning.

Vaughn cracked up as he grabbed Sydney, planting kisses all over her face. "I. Love. You."

"Ugh." Danielle grimaced and headed back to her room. Those two were impossible to live with sometimes.

* * *

"Hello?" Sydney answered the phone early that afternoon. She was home alone. Vaughn had dropped round to see Weiss and Craig and Danielle was off gallivanting somewhere. 

"Syd, it's Will."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm out the front of your place actually."

"What?" Sydney asked, confused. She headed towards the front window, and sure enough, Will's Jeep was parked out there. "Then why are you ringing me and not knocking on the door?"

"I just wanted to check if Danielle was home first."

"No, she's not."

"Ok then. See you in a sec."

Sydney stood bewildered as Will hung up, and then climbed out of his car and headed to the front door and knocked.

"What is going on, Will?" she demanded throwing it open. "Why did you want to know if Danielle was home?"

"I just…I just need a bit of a breather." Will said, his tone exasperated.

"Why?" Sydney stopped short as she spotted something on Will's neck. "What is that?"

Will look down. "What?"

Sydney took a closer look and then stared incredulously at him. "Is that a _hickey_?"

"Wha- huh?" Will's hand flew to his neck. "Damn. I forgot about that."

"Did Danielle…" Sydney left the rest of the question remain unspoken. Will's expression said enough and she couldn't help letting out a small giggle. "So, what were you saying? About needing a breather and all that?"

"She's so full on, Syd." Will said, throwing himself on the couch. "At the Halloween party, she seemed nice and I enjoyed her company. But I never really wanted anything serious to come out of it. Now she is acting as if we're in some kind of a relationship." Will rubbed his eyes. "You know, she just assumed that because she didn't want to stay here last weekend, that she would be able to stay at my place."

Sydney's eyes widened. "Did she?" she asked, thankful that Vaughn wasn't here to hear this conversation.

"No!" Will burst out. "If I'd let her do that, then she would probably be trying to move her stuff in this weekend."

Sydney laughed lightly. "You're being a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"You live with her." Will said, pointedly. "Are you telling me that there is no way you can imagine her acting this way?"

"Ok, maybe." Sydney relented. "But have you actually spoken to Danielle about this? Told her how you were feeling about the whole…situation?"

"No."

"Well, there's your problem right there." Sydney said. "You should have made how you feel clear right from the very start."

"Now you tell me." Will grumbled.

"Will!" Sydney slapped him lightly. "This is nobody's fault but yourself. Now you need to speak to Danielle and you need to tread very carefully. Not just for her sake, but for yours also."

"Why?"

"Because, no matter how much Danielle annoys him, if you do anything to hurt his cousin, Vaughn will kill you."

* * *

Sydney loved going to hockey games with Vaughn. Loved watching how excited or worked up he got. The passion he derived, she knew, wasn't simply from his love of the game. No, it was as if going to or watching hockey was somehow a way of keeping a connection to his father.Seeing him react to the game in front of them, Sydney could easily imagine an eight-year-old Vaughn, all excited because he was going to do something with his beloved dad. 

Vaughn, out of the corner of his eyes, saw Sydney watching him. It seemed to him, that when they went to the hockey, that Sydney spent more time watching him, with this small smile on her face, than the game.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Do what?"

"Smile at me like you know something I don't."

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know. I just love watching you get all excited like a little boy."

Vaughn laughed. "Like the way you get all excited by the Zambonie?"

"Well, the Zambonie is my favourite part."

"I thought coming home with me was your favourite part?" Vaughn asked, teasingly. "Remember?"

"It was. But now, since going home means going home to Danielle, Zambonie has moved up into first." She laughed softly at Vaughn's playfully wounded expression. "But I promise, it will go back to second as soon as Danielle moves out."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to…" Vaughn trailed off, his eyes back on the rink. "Oh come on, ref! Are you blind!"

Sydney smiled inwardly. No matter what the topic, conversations with Vaughn at hockey matches were never really all that successful.

"Where did you pull that from? This is hockey ref, not bloody ballet!"

Never.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everybody, thank you all so much for your feedback.

* * *

"Ok," Sydney made a mark on the pad in front of her. "The reception venue is booked. I confirmed it today."

"I called and secured the gardens for the ceremony today." Vaughn added. "But we still need to organise seating, and if and how we'll be able to play music there."

"Alright. I'm calling the caterer's tomorrow with preliminary numbers." Sydney said, putting the pad down. "We'll have to get back to them with the specifics once the RSVP's are all in."

Vaughn leaned back into the couch, stretching his legs out. "Wow. Everything is really starting to come along."

"I know. I can't believe we're so organized." Sydney agreed, standing up and heading to the kitchen. "I'm in a slack mood tonight. How does spaghetti sound?"

"Fine with me?" Vaughn looked over. "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine—" Sydney stopped short, cut off by the front door slamming. Seconds later, an incensed looking Danielle burst in, muttering furiously in French. Sydney couldn't understand what she was saying, but judging by Vaughn's expression, it was extremely unpleasant.

"Danielle." Sydney started tentatively. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I am fine!" Danielle exploded, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Just fine." Continuing with her French obscenities, she stalked off to her bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Vaughn asked, his face visibly shocked.

Sydney knew exactly. "I'll go speak to her. Can you take care of dinner?"

* * *

Danielle's door was closed. Tapping lightly, Sydney opened it a fraction. "Danielle?" 

_"Oui?"_ The word was punctuated by a loud sniff.

"Can I come in?" Sydney opened the door a little more.

"_Oui_."

Walking in, Sydney closed the door behind her. Danielle was sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest, leaning against the wall. Sydney placed herself on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"He said that what we had had been great. Fun." Danielle replied bitterly. "Fun? I liked him a lot and thought that he liked me too!"

"Will?" Sydney pressed gently.

"Yes, Will. I feel so stupid. Like a child." Danielle looked up at Sydney. "It is not a nice feeling."

"I know." Sydney sympathised.

"This has been so hard for me." Danielle said quietly. "Leaving home, moving to a new country. Trying to make new friends. Will was so nice and when I was with him I did not miss maman and the rest of my family so much." She paused. "I've been trying to act happy, as if there was nothing wrong. Make it look like I was having so much fun here, but that is not the truth."

Sydney felt a surge of empathy. It had never occurred to her how homesick Danielle was. Her difficult and boisterous behaviour was suddenly understandable.

"How come you didn't speak to me or Vaughn about this homesickness?"

Danielle shrugged. "Because I wanted to appear capable. Moving here was my idea and it took me so long to convince maman to let me come. I did not want anybody to know that I was not doing so well." She looked at Sydney. "I was scared that Michael would tell maman and that she would make me go home."

"Danielle, you're an adult. Your parents can't make you do anything." Sydney moved closer to her. "And about this Will thing."

Danielle's face darkened slightly. "Yes?"

"Look, he is one of my best friends and I love him to bits and I would never speak harshly of him." Sydney took a breath. "But in this case, I think, you're better off without him."

"Huh?" Danielle's eyebrows flew up.

"I'm not saying he is a bad guy. But you and he are completely different people, who want completely different things and obviously have a bit of a communication problem." Sydney smiled at her. "Look, it won't be long before you're at uni and surrounded by a smorgasbord of guys to take your pick of."

Danielle's eyes brightened. "I never thought of it that way."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sydney and a considerably much happier Danielle exited the bedroom. Danielle headed straight to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner and Sydney settled herself at the kitchen bench. 

"Everything ok?" Vaughn asked, adjusting the heat on the stove.

"Yup." Sydney replied, picking a carrot out of the salad that he had prepared.

"So what was the problem?"

"Just girl stuff."

"Danielle got that worked up over 'girl stuff'?" Vaughn asked, dubiously. "Do you have any idea what she was saying when she came in? I would tell you, but it would probably give you grey hairs."

"Vaughn, are you implying that 'girl stuff' is trivial? That Danielle's reaction could never have been caused by 'girl stuff'?"

"Uh, no." Vaughn retracted very quickly. He was treading on dangerous ground. "So what exactly was wrong with her?"

Sydney just grinned. "It was nothing that a tub of ice cream and _Dirty Dancing _can't fix."

* * *

"Francie, you need to get out." Sydney said as she and Ainsley stood on Francie's doorstep Saturday morning. 

"No, I don't. What I need to do is confirm numbers for the opening. What I need to do is go to the manufacturers to look at staff uniforms. What I need to do is call my builder and find out why the hell my bar is still incomplete!"

"See," Ainsley turned to Sydney. "This is what happens when your only human contact is a contractor or manufacturer or whatever. You mutate."

"Excuse me." Francie said, defensively. "But I am opening a restaurant in three weeks. Forgive me if I'm a little hesitant about going shopping."

"But you're not hesitant about coming out next weekend." Sydney pointed out, referring to the wedding gown and bridesmaid dress fittings they had scheduled.

"Because that's wedding stuff." Francie stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Well," Ainsley looked at Sydney out of the corner of her eyes. "We weren't only going Chrissy shopping today. We were going to look at wedding stuff too."

Francie eyed them suspiciously. "Like what?"

"Like…" Sydney scrambled for a thought. "Like shoes. We'll need to get them as soon as possible so they're worn in by the wedding. And…jewellery. What if I see some earrings I love and you're not there to tell me that they look fabulous?"

"Yeah, Fran." Ainsley jumped in. "You have a real eye for that sort of stuff."

Francie let out a snort of laughter. "You two are completely transparent. But," she smiled, "I am also gullible and cannot resist such compliments. Just let me grab my bag."

* * *

"Now that is what I want for Christmas." Ainsley said, pointing across the shopping centre to where children could get their photo taken with Santa Claus. 

"Ainsley, that is an elf." Sydney said her brow furrowed.

"I know, but look at the guy under the elf hat."

Both Sydney and Francie peered more closely and suddenly understood what Ainsley was talking about.

"Very nice," Francie agreed. "But what would Eric say if he heard you talking this way?"

"What way? I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?" Ainsley asked. "I am allowed to look, aren't I?"

"Well, since I am the only one here who is actually single, I call dibs." Francie shot back gleefully and made to head towards him.

"Francie!" Sydney hissed. "Don't you dare."

"I wasn't going to!" Francie protested as she turned towards a swanky jeweller's. "Come on, let's go drool and dream."

Inside, Sydney found herself engrossed by the necklaces. She needed one for the wedding, but was yet to find something that was, well, right.

"Oh Syd." Francie breathed. "Come look at this."

Sydney headed over to where Francie and Ainsley were gazing rapturously at some bracelets. "At what?" she asked.

"That." Francie pointed to a delicate white gold bracelet adorned with tiny diamonds and emeralds. "It would go perfect with your engagement ring…and look great up against a wedding gown."

"Yeah it would." Sydney agreed. "But I don't need a bracelet."

"So what are you going to wear then?" Ainsley asked.

"This." Sydney held up her right wrist, displaying the charm bracelet that Vaughn had given her. Over the years, the eclectic mix of charms had grown considerably, each with some significance or meaning behind them.

"But you wear that every day." Francie said, perturbed.

"Exactly. I've worn this every single day since Vaughn gave it to me. Why would I stop doing that on our wedding day?"

"But—"

"No buts, Francie." Sydney laughed. "The bracelet is not coming off."

"Ok, girls." Ainsley stepped in. "I don't think the manager would be impressed if you two start tussling in the middle of the store." She directed them to the door. "Me, I would love it."

"Shut up, Ainz." Francie laughed. "Or we'll turn on you." She turned to Sydney. "You are seriously going to wear that charm bracelet?"

"Yes." Sydney said firmly. "This bracelet is never coming off."

"What if you had to have surgery?" Ainsley mused. "I bet they wouldn't let you wear it in the operating theatre."

"Ok fine," Sydney relented. "It will come off if I ever have to have surgery."

"And what if it set off a metal detector in an airport?" Francie put in.

"Francie," Sydney said, "I have been in an airport with this bracelet and it didn't-"

"Would you take it off then?" Francie cut her off.

Sydney had to laugh. "Stop it. I will take off the bracelet only in dire situations when I have no choice. However, on my wedding day, I have a choice. I'm wearing the bracelet. Now, if it is ok with the two of you, how about we continue with our shopping."

As they walked off, Francie looked at Sydney. "Hey Syd."

"Yeah?"

"I actually really like your bracelet," she smiled. "It'll be perfect for the wedding."

Sydney grinned. "I know."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

Wednesday night Vaughn had organized to meet Weiss for a drink after he finished his shift at the radio station. Craig, too, was also coming.

"So, what is all this about?" Craig asked Vaughn as they walked into the bar.

"I just need to raise an issue with Weiss."

"Oh." Craig's interest was raised slightly. "Sounds serious. Are you going to give me some specifics?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Vaughn said as they sat down. "How was work?"

"Just thrilling- arresting murderers and drug dealers left right and centre." Craig was unable to keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice. "I was stuck at my desk. All day in the bloody station."

Vaughn laughed. "Try attempting to teach French irregular verbs to a bunch of thirteen year old girls."

"Yeah, ok. I think I'll stick with the station."

About twenty minutes later Weiss made his presence known in his usual fashion.

"Ok, I am here," he announced, sitting down next to Vaughn. "Stop whatever conversation you were having and focus on me."

"Why are we focusing on you?" Craig asked.

"Because you are looking at the guy who has just been informed that Kobe Bryant will be appearing on his radio show next week."

"Are you serious?" Vaughn asked.

"I am dead serious." Weiss grinned. "I tell you now, I just about wet my pants when Joey told me."

Craig snorted. "You sure you didn't?"

Weiss just laughed. "You're just jealous because I get to meet Kobe. Did you guys know that he was named for a steak? How cool is that, being named after a steak. I'm actually thinking about changing my name. What do you think- T- Bone or Rump?"

Vaughn looked at Craig. "I'll let you respond to that."

Weiss just laughed. "Ok, enough about steak names. What is this meeting all about?"

"It's about you…and the wedding."

"Vaughn, Sydney has already sat down and had that discussion with me. She made me promise that I won't object when they do that whole 'speak now or forever hold your peace' stuff. Not even as a joke."

Vaughn smiled inwardly. He'd have to remember to thank Sydney when he got home. The possibility of Weiss doing that had never even crossed his mind.

"No, it's about being the best man and certain duties that it entails."

"Yeah, I know. The buck's night is already in the works."

"It is." Craig piped up. "I've seen the scrap book. Never seen anything so meticulously prepared."

"Thanks Craig," Weiss said. "Because I have really put a lot of work—"

"Stop." Vaughn held up a hand. "I'm talking about the speech you'll be giving at the reception."

"What about it?" Weiss asked, taking a swig from his drink.

"Well, to put it simply, I want you to consider very carefully what you put in it."

"Oh, I have." Weiss winked exaggeratedly. "I was thinking about that time at year 12 camp. You—" he looked at Craig— "know exactly what I'm talking about. And your first experience with tequila and how you tried to hide your hangover from Juliette. Oh, and the he-she should—"

"Weiss!" Vaughn exclaimed.

"Vaughn, settle." Weiss said, calmly. "I'm having you on. Now, I'm not going to promise that I won't embarrass you- or Sydney- but I will promise that I won't humiliate you."

"Oh, that just makes me feel so much better." Vaughn took a large mouthful of his drink.

"Hey Mike." Craig put a hand on his shoulder. "Sounds like a fair deal to me. It is Weiss we're talking about."

"You know, I should be offended by that." Weiss interjected. "But, hey, I get to meet Kobe Brayant, so you guys can say anything you want about me. I don't give a damn."

* * *

"Ok bridesmaids, your turn now." Tessa announced. She was the seamstress that Sydney had hired to make hers, Francie, Ainsley and Amy's dresses for the wedding. Sydney had already tried her gown on and it was a completely surreal moment when she pulled back the curtain from the change room and saw herself. 

The dress was perfect. A strapless white creation, with a flowing skirt that fell to the floor. The bodice had ribbon criss-crossed randomly around it and then cinching around the waist, joined by a green gemstone (to match her engagement ring) on the left hand side, with the left over ribbon trailing down. It was simple and understated, yet so completely stunning.

Francie, in her usual fashion, had welled up when Sydney walked out.

"Oh, Syd, you look beautiful," she sniffed. Ainsley automatically reached into her bag, while rolling her eyes, and pulled out a tissue.

"I brought a whole box," she explained. "I had an inkling that Fran would be getting a little emotional."

Sydney, although she didn't show it, found herself getting emotional as well. When she caught sight of herself, dressed as a bride, she found herself wishing that her mother were there to see her walk down the aisle. All her life she had been desperate for a mother, but never as much as that moment.

But, quickly, she shook that feeling aside. There was no point in getting upset over things that she could not change.

So now she waited patiently for Francie, Ainsley and Amy to get changed into their dresses.

"I love the colours you chose." Tessa was saying. "What made you decide on them?"

She was referring to Sydney's choice to have the bridesmaids dressed in a different colour- Francie in red, Ainsley in orange and Amy in yellow.

"I'm not sure." Sydney shrugged. "I wanted something different, and well, they're all pretty fiery girls—"

"I heard that!" Ainsley's voice rang through her curtain.

"Me too!" Francie and Amy chorused in unison.

Sydney laughed and turned back to Tessa. "So, the colours just seemed right."

"Ok." Francie pulled back her curtain. "What do you think?"

Sydney, together with the three of them, had come up with a simple halter neck design, with a skirt that fell mid-calf. Like Sydney's gown, the waist had a ribbon wrapped around it, joined by a gem clasp and a trail of ribbon falling down the side. Both the gem and ribbon were the same colour as whichever dress they were in.

"You look fantastic!" Sydney grinned as Ainsley and Amy exited their change room. "You guys too!"

"We do scrub up pretty nicely, don't we?" Amy commented, twirling around.

"Damn right we do." Ainsley added. "So just who are you guys pairing us up with?"

"You're with Craig." Sydney replied. "Weiss is paired with Francie and lucky Amy here gets Will."

"Yeah, lucky Amy." Amy pulled a face. "No matter where she goes, her little brother is always there."

"Hey, you're lucky." Francie piped up. "I can only imagine what Eric will be saying to make me laugh during all the wrong moments."

"Ooh, I know." Ainsley jumped in with a sly grin, and wink in Sydney's direction. "He's been running ideas past me, and some of them are doozies!"

"What?" Francie was indignant. "Tell me!"

"No." Ainsley poked out her tongue.

"Ainsley!" Francie stepped towards her.

"Hey, stop." Sydney stepped in between them. "Get out of those dresses now, before you start pulling hair! I don't want to have to worry about getting them repaired."

"Jeez, Syd." Francie grinned as she headed back to her change room. "You're being a little dramatic. You shouldn't stress so much!"

That coming from Francie? Sydney had no choice but to laugh.

* * *

"I never realized we had so many CD's?" Sydney observed, a little daunted by the piled of plastic containers before her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Vaughn nodded. "It's something we have to do. We've pulled them all out, we might as well just do it."

It was Monday afternoon, and per usual, Sydney and Vaughn's conversation had been centred on wedding plans. It had occurred to them that they needed a song for the reception, for the traditional first dance.

And so, they settled down, on the living room floor, with all of their CD's. Donovan, obviously intrigued by what was going on, had settled down nearby.

Two hours later, they were still going through CD's. Songs that both of them loved and felt were special just didn't seem right, for one reason or another.

"You know, I don't think we're going to find the 'perfect' song. May be we should just throw some in a hat and draw one out." Sydney said as she spread flat on her back on the floor.

"You know. I think I agree with you. But," Vaughn held up another CD cover. "How about we try this one anyway. I already put it in the stereo."

"Ok." Sydney propped herself up on her elbows as Vaughn pressed play. Skipping through a few songs, he suddenly put the remote down as the first chords of a particular song started. He looked towards Sydney, a slow smile forming on his face.

Sydney, also smiling, sat up straight. "This is it," she murmured. "This is it."

"Couldn't put it better myself." Vaughn replied. "I'd ask you to dance, but I think we should wait."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Sydney and Vaughn sat until the rest of the song had finished. Smiling at each other like a pair of lovesick teenagers, they began the massive task of putting away all their CD's.

"Hey, where'd Donovan get to?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know." Vaughn took a few steps towards the kitchen. "He was just…" he trailed off when something caught his eye. "Great, the door's open. I bet you he's next door terrorizing Marshall."

He made to head outside, bit before he could something made him stop short. From outside came the squeal of tyres, followed by a dog's yelp that made both his and Sydney's blood run cold.

Without a word, Vaughn dashed outside, Sydney following behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for your feedback.

**Em-958: **I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that Irina Derevko will not be making an appearance in this fic. Even though I love her and think that she is fantastic, this a completely AU fic, totally spearated from the spy world, so no Irina :( Also with the wedding song, it won't be Time Of Your Life, or Emotional Rescue (that was actually used in Meeting Their Match).

* * *

"_Hey, where'd Donovan get to?" Sydney asked._

"_I don't know." Vaughn took a few steps towards the kitchen. "He was just…" he trailed off when something caught his eye. "Great, the door's open. I bet you he's next door terrorizing Marshall."_

_He made to head outside, bit before he could something made him stop short. From outside came the squeal of tyres, followed by a dog's yelp that made both his and Sydney's blood run cold._

_Without a word, Vaughn dashed outside, Sydney following behind._

By the time Sydney got out there, Vaughn was already crouching over Donovan. He was alive, but appeared to be in a huge amount of pain.

"Hey Donny. Hey boy." Vaughn spoke in a soothing tone, while stroking the top of Donovan's head. Sydney could tell that he was fighting back tears.

"Oh my god!" The driver of the car, a woman who looked to be about Sydney's age, was repeating. "I am so sorry. He just came out of nowhere! I tried to stop. I really did."

Sydney walked up to her. The poor woman looked as if she was bordering on the edge of hysteria. "It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Sydney." It was Vaughn, his voice cracking. "We need to get him to a vet. Now."

"Oh god." The woman was close to tears as she reached into her car. "Here's my card." She handed it to Sydney. "Please call me. I'll cover any costs."

Sydney nodded and then dashed inside for a blanket and the car keys. Handing the blanket to Vaughn, she then pulled the car into the street. After Vaughn carefully placed Donovan in the back, he climbed in. Vaughn's soothing comments towards Donovan were the only words spoken during the trip to the vet's.

* * *

Vaughn sat, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Sydney's comforting hand running up and down his back did little to ease the nauseating lump that had formed in his throat. If anything happened to Donovan, he would never forgive himself. 

"I shouldn't have left the door open," he muttered.

"Vaughn, this isn't your fault." Sydney said, gently.

"Well, I can't blame Donovan. Who else is there to blame?"

"Nobody." Sydney said firmly.

Vaughn leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. "When I saw him lying on that road…"

"Ssh." Sydney grabbed one of his hands. "Let's just wait to see what the vet has to say before you start thinking that way." But seeing the expression on Vaughn's face, Sydney knew that nothing she said could make Vaughn feel any better, and instead just wrapped him in her arms.

* * *

About half an hour later, the vet walked out. 

"Michael?" he asked, glancing at the chart he was holding.

Vaughn stood up. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Nicholas," he said, holding out his hand, which Vaughn shook. "Now, I have good news for you. Donovan is going to be fine."

Vaughn's body visibly sagged with relief as the vet continued to speak..

"Now quite surprisingly there were no broken bones, but there was quite a deep laceration on his stomach which I had to stitch up. So when he gets home you'll have to make sure that he stays away from them."

"But other than that, he's ok?" Vaughn pressed.

"As far as I can see." Nicholas replied. "However, I do want to keep him here overnight, just to make sure."

"Yeah, that's fine." Vaughn ran a hand through his hair. "He's really ok?"

Nicholas let out a small laugh. "Yes, I'll give you a call tomorrow morning when Donovan is ready to come home."

"Thank you." Vaughn said, gratefully. Nicholas nodded and walked off. Vaughn turned to Sydney, a huge grin on his face. "He's ok!"

Sydney returned the smile as she stepped forward and embraced him in a hug.

* * *

"Yes, well I just wanted to let you know that Donovan was ok." Sydney said over the phone the next day. She examined the business card in her hand as she spoke. Keira MacLaine: Caterer. "No, no. We can't accept any money. Seriously, it is fine…ok, bye." 

Sydney hung up the phone and turned to Dixon, who was correcting a pile of Year 11 essays.

"How is Donovan doing?" he asked, looking up.

"Fine. Absolutely relishing in the attention that Vaughn is giving him." She let out a small laugh. "Vaughn wanted to take the day off school to look after him."

"I'm sure Abrams College would have loved that." Dixon smirked.

"Yeah. It took a lot of fast talking to convince Vaughn that Donovan would be fine under Danielle's care."

Dixon let out a small chuckle. "Oh, Diane asked me to double check what time Saturday starts."

"Doors open at 8.00pm." Sydney replied. "If Francie is still functioning at that point."

"What's it called again?"

"She called it Deep Inside." Sydney answered and Dixon looked at her quizzically. "Don't ask me. She refuses to explain the significance to anybody."

Dixon just raised his eyebrows and turned back to his corrections.

* * *

"Oh, Sydney!" Carries exclaimed Friday afternoon. "Thank god I caught you." 

"Hey Carrie." Sydney could feel her stomach sinking. She knew what was coming.

"Now, I know this is late notice, but we have weekend rehearsals tomorrow and Sunday. It would be great if you could come."

"Um." Sydney paused. "I'll try and drop by, but my weekend is already kind of busy."

"Oh. Ok. Well," Carrie handed her a piece of paper, "we only have a month until the production and these are all the rehearsals scheduled up until opening night. I really need you to be at as many as possible."

"Ok." Sydney smiled as Carrie walked off and then looked down at the calendar in her hands. Her stomach continued to sink. There, right in front of her, was her life disappearing.

* * *

"Can we please go now?" Danielle begged. Sydney and Vaughn, who had barely finished getting ready, looked at each other and laughed. After dozens of times that they had to sit around waiting for Francie to get ready, this was quite a different experience. 

"What's the big rush?" Sydney asked, trying to do up one of her heels.

"I want to go out and have some fun. To use what I got, to meet new people," Danielle grinned. Sydney hid a smile. Will 'breaking up' with her had done wonders for Vaughn's cousin. Sydney found herself warming to her more and more each day.

"Use what you got?" Vaughn repeated, picking his keys up from the kitchen bench. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Danielle winked at Sydney. "I'm French. All we French have to do is open our mouths and we have the opposite sex going weak at the knees," she said with a little shimmy. "It's the accent."

"What?" Vaughn couldn't stifle his laughter.

"She's right you know." Sydney put in as they headed out the front door. "It was only after I heard you speaking your natural tongue that I decided to consider going out with you."

"Oh really?" Vaughn looked into her smiling face and just shook his head. "You two," he wagged a finger between Sydney and Danielle, "are trouble."

* * *

The restaurant was starting to fill up when Sydney, Vaughn and Danielle arrived. It looked fantastic. 

"Hey, you made it!" A surprisingly calm Francie made her way over.

"Francie, this place is amazing." Sydney said in awe, pulling her in for a hug. "I am so proud of you."

"Well, do me a favour and tell your dad I said thanks." Francie replied. "The colour scheme turned out better than I expected."

"Who are all these people?" Vaughn asked, gazing around.

Francie shrugged. "I sent out 100 invites, thinking that maybe 70 will show. Then I find out that you guys have told half the staff at your schools, Ainsley has been spreading the word around Phase One, Will has told just about every reporter in the city and Eric has even been plugging Deep Inside in his show!" Francie grinned. "But I'm not complaining. The more people who know about this place, the better." She turned when somebody called her name. "I gotta go. You guys go mingle and have fun. And don't forget to tell everybody how wonderful the owner is!"

Sydney and Vaughn stared after her.

"That was Francie we were just speaking to, right?" Sydney said. "One of the biggest nights of her life and she is as cool as ice."

"Yeah," Vaughn wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, I am getting a drink." Danielle announced. "Can I get you anything?"

Both Sydney and Vaughn declined her offer, but watched as Danielle walked away. They knew that they would be seeing very little of her that evening.

* * *

After all the guests had left, Francie, Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Will, Craig and Danielle stayed back for a few drinks. 

"All I meant," Weiss was saying, "is that we need to make the most of moments like these now."

"And why is that?" Craig asked. He looked as baffled as everyone else.

"Because, in two months, these two," Weiss pointed at Sydney and Vaughn, "are going to become a boring, old married couple and we'll lose them forever to a life of early bedtimes and trips to the hardware store."

"Yeah!" Francie laughed. "I can see it now. Syd and Michael in matching tracksuits going for their early morning stroll."

"And," Craig put in, "then coming home to His and Her towels."

"Then, top it off with a weekly Sunday roast at Jack's house." Will finished.

"Thanks guys.' Sydney said, indignantly. Vaughn's expression mirrored hers. "It really is enlightening to hear what you really think of us."

"Hey, we'll still love you." Francie joked. "Even when you start passing up a night on the town so you can defrost the freezer."

"You know what Syd?" Vaughn turned to her. "Since we're so 'boring' as our 'friends' have so politely put it, then maybe we should just call off Christmas Eve. It wouldn't be any fun if we were hosting it."

Sydney smiled at him, as protests and apologies rang out around them.

"We take it back." Will said. "You two will still be the life of the party- even when you're 90 years old and living at a retirement home."

"Thank you." Sydney said graciously as Weiss stood up.

"I gotta go. Ainsley needs picking up at the club." He gave Francie a quick hug. "Congrats. You did awesome, Francie."

Franice beamed proudly at all of her friends. "I did, didn't I?"


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all and thank you for your feedback.

**A/N: **A few of your raised questions about the name of Francie's restaurant. I read somewhere that it was actaully the name of her restaurant in the show, even though it was never disclosed, and that was the reason behind myself calling it Deep Inside in the fic  
Also to you eager about the wedding, all I will say is that it is approaching...(I know, I'm horrible and mean, however it will become more apparent in the chapters to come exactly how long there is to go).

**Em-958: **Just another thing about Emotional Rescue, the reason I chose to put it in Meeting Their Match was that it was actually used in an episode of _Alias (_Ep. 2.9 Passage Pt 2, the scene where Vaughn is watching Syd at the mini-golf course with Francie and Will. I just thought that it was really sweet.)  
Anyway, here's hoping that you do approve of the song that I chose...

* * *

"Vaughn, would you be able to get down to the supermarket for me today?" Sydney asked Wednesday morning. "I have to go to these stupid holiday rehearsals and won't get a chance to." 

"I would, but I was going around to Will and Craig's. I told them I would help with some work around the place."

"Well, couldn't you just drop by? I really need some stuff for Friday night."

"I don't know if I'll get the chance. Can't we just go tomorrow?" Vaughn asked, grabbing his keys off the kitchen bench.

"No." Sydney said bluntly. "The shops will be mayhem tomorrow and Friday. There will be nothing left on the shelves. I've left it late enough going today."

"Syd, I'm saying I can't go."

"Vaughn, I am asking you to do one little thing for me. This bloody production is taking up way too much of time and is driving me nuts. Is it really that difficult for you to do one little thing to make my life a tiny but easier?"

"Today, yes. You committed to the production, and I committed to Will and Craig."

"Fine." Sydney grabbed her bag. "Then I guess we can have nothing to eat here on Christmas Eve."

"Fine with me." Vaughn snapped back. Sydney just shot him a _look_ and walked out of the house.

* * *

The argument put Sydney in a funk for the rest of the day. She hated the fact that it wasa stupid, little thing that had flaired upher and Vaughn's tempers simultaneously. If they had argued about something worthwhile then she knew she wouldn't be feeling so ridiculous. 

Feeling a mixture of that stupidity and also guilt, she feigned being sick to get out of the rehearsal early and headed to the supermarket. She would apologise to Vaughn as soon as she saw him that evening. May be she could even try to get Danielle out of the house so they could have dinner alone.

But she didn't need to wait that long. As she turned down the freezer aisle, she saw a familiar figure heading towards her.

When Vaughn spotted her, he stopped for a second, before continuing forward. "Hi," he said, positioning his trolley next to hers.

"Hi."

They smiled sheepishly at each other for a second before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Hearing their voices in unison, both Sydney and Vaughn allowed themselves to laugh.

"Come on," Vaughn gestured with his head. "We'll get this shopping done quicker together."

* * *

Thursday afternoon Sydney hung up the phone, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was as if she was in the twilight zone, with everything upside down and inside out. 

"Syd?' Vaughn waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you ok?"

"That was my dad," Sydney replied. "Asking if your mum would want him to bring anything on Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yes. He offered to make a trifle."

Vaughn froze, an image of Jack Bristow wearing a frilly apron and fussing about in a kitchen suddenly formed in his mind. It was really quite disturbing.

"A trifle?" Sydney was muttering. "I have never even seen him defrost something…a trifle?"

Danielle, who had just walked out of her bedroom, suddenly looked interested. "Ooh, I love trifle. Are you making one Sydney?"

Sydney just looked at Vaughn and laughed. She'd let him explain.

* * *

On Friday evening, before people started arriving, Vaughn pulled Sydney aside. "It's all set," he whispered. "Her flight gets in after midnight. Can you stay here to make sure that Danielle is asleep when we get here?" 

Sydney nodded. She had told Vaughn about the homesickness that Danielle was experiencing, and so for a Christmas surprise they had organized, with Felise, for her to fly in secretly that night. If everything went to plan, Danielle would wake up Christmas morning to one of the biggest surprises of her life.

That years Christmas Eve was the largest yet. Weiss, Ainsley, Francie, Will, Craig, Amy, Troy, Dillon, Marshall and of course Danielle were all spread out over Sydney and Vaughn's living room, and spilling out onto the back veranda.

"Hey Vaughn," Weiss spoke up, with a quick wink. "Did you tell Danielle about the Christmas Eve tradition initiation?"

"Uh, no," Vaughn replied, catching on. "I thought I'd leave that to you."

Danielle glanced between them. "What are you talking about?"

"In order to join in on the festivities, you have to perform a number of tasks." Weiss said. "And if you fail to complete even one of them, then it's no Santa on the fire truck for you."

Danielle looked at Vaughn, who was nodding in confirmation. "Well, what about Craig? It is his first Christmas Eve too."

"If there's more than one recruit, then only the youngest has to be initiated." Vaughn put in quickly.

"Would you two leave the poor girl alone." Francie interrupted, walking outside. "They are having you on Danielle. Don't believe a word they say."

"Oh, come on Francie!" Weiss slapped the arm of his chair. "Could you just let us have some fun for once?"

"Nope." Francie grinned. "I just came out to say good bye."

"You leaving already?" Vaughn asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I have to get back to the restaurant. I told the assistant manager that I would only be gone for about an hour."

Weiss's eyes widened. "You're leaving before Santa on the fire truck?" He shook his head. "I knew you would have to make some sacrifices for this restaurant, but missing out on Santa and the fire truck? It's just not worth it," he said, his face serious.

Francie laughed and turned to Vaughn. "Small things, hey?"

* * *

After going out to the fire truck, the group settled back in the living room, and started up an impromptu game of poker. It continued into the night, until gradually everybody started to leave. Marshall heading next door, Amy and Troy all excited about going home because they were going to be playing Santa for the first time that night, and both Will and Craig were driving out to their parent's houses. Weiss and Ainsley declared that they needed a lot of sleep before having to do all the family rounds the next day. 

"We have to see everybody, to ensure that our mother's don't kill each other."

After everybody had left, Sydney got into the shower and Vaughn stayed in the living room, waiting for Danielle to go to bed so that he could leave for the airport. Getting up to fix himself a drink, Vaughn stopped when one of the photos on the wall caught his eye.

One of him and Sydney, grinning with their faces pressed together, and holding up a key each.

"What are you smiling at?"

Vaughn turned as Danielle came up beside him.

"That." Vaughn pointed to the photograph. "That's me and Syd on our first Christmas Eve together."

Danielle peered at it. "Why are you holding keys?"

Vaughn chuckled softly. "We kind of get each other the same gift that year- keys to our apartments."

Danielle looked up at him, with a scrutinizing expression, for a few seconds before speaking. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Vaughn laughed. "I did ask her to marry me, didn't I?"

Danielle shook her head. "It is more than that." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Anybody can get married, but it takes something really special for that marriage to last. When maman talks about your parents, I imagine that they had it. And I see it with our grandparents, and with my parents. And when I watch you and Sydney together, I know that you have it too."

"What?" Vaughn had never realized just how much his cousin was examining him and Sydney. It surprised him that she noticed. He'd believed that Danielle lived in a world of her own.

"Yes," Danielle smiled. "It is the same with your friends, Eric and Ainsley. Anybody can see that you are all with who you were meant to be with."

Vaughn was speechless. He knew all of this was true, but to hear it from an outsider, somebody who did not know them all that well, it was a whole different story.

"Oh well." Danielle yawned. "I am tired. Good night."

* * *

"Here you go." Vaughn whispered as he opened the front door and let Felise in. While he had been gone, Sydney had made up the couch for Felise to sleep on. "I'm sorry about the whole couch thing, but Danielle has the spare bed." 

"The couch is fine." Felise stretched up and pecked Vaughn on the cheek. "Such a good nephew, organizing all of this."

"It wasn't just me. Sydney helped too, Vaughn replied, placing her suitcase on the floor.

"Ah, then she is wonderful too." Felise failed to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Vaughn suggested. "And we'll see you in the morning."

Felise nodded. "Again, thank you so much Michael. I have missed my little girl so much."

"She's missed you too." Vaughn smiled. "Good night."

"Good night."


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all and thank you all so much for your feedback.

**dandan2300: **I think that I read about Francie's restaurant on the Internet Movie Database.

* * *

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

Vaughn groaned and rolled over in bed as Sydney started laughing.

"I take it Danielle is awake," she commented.

"And when Danielle is awake, everybody is awake," Vaughn added as the shrieks from the living room continued. "Though, do you realize that she will be gone in a week?"

"Hmm," Sydney yawned, stretching out her legs. "I think I might actually kind of miss her."

Vaughn stared at her flabbergasted. "Are you serious? Are we talking about the same Danielle here?"

"I am serious," Sydney replied and Vaughn could only shake his head at her. "Ok, I know, I know. But she hasn't been all that bad lately, and I actually enjoyed—"

"You guys!" An ecstatic Danielle appeared in the doorway. "I cannot believe that you did this!" Bounding across the room she literally jumped on top of Sydney. "Thank you, thank you, _merci_, thank you, _merci_, _merci_, _merci_!"

Vaughn laughed as he sat up and then looked down at Sydney. "You were saying?"

* * *

When Ainsley woke up Christmas morning, she reached across for Weiss, but only found an empty side of the bed. Sitting up, she looked around the bedroom, and into the en suite. There was no sign of him anywhere. 

"Eric?" she called.

"Yeah?" Ainsley couldn't gauge from which part of the apartment he was yelling from.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He reply was extremely quick, and Ainsley was automatically suspicious.

"Yeah right, Eric." She started to climb out of the bed. "I'm coming—"

"NO!" His reply was frantic. "Don't get out of bed. I'm coming."

"What on earth…" Ainsley trailed off when Weiss appeared in the doorway and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. He was carrying a tray, obviously for breakfast in bed, wearing his Rudolph boxer shorts and wearing a Santa hat and beard.

"Merry Christmas, Ainz," he sang out, walking over to the bed as Ainsley dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"What are you doing?" she managed to gasp out.

"Making you breakfast in bed." Weiss answered, sitting down next to her and placing the tray on his bedside table.

"Oh, I can see that." Ainsley said. "But I was wondering about this." She tugged gently at his fake beard.

Weiss grinned cheekily, or so Ainsley guessed. She could only read his expression in his eyes as white curls covered his mouth.

"I just thought, since its Christmas morning, you could get a little lovin' from Santa." He winked "You see, he came down the chimney last night, caught sight of you and decided to stay." He pulled the Santa hat off his own head and placed it on Ainsley's.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, grabbing Weiss and pulling him down on top of her.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Well," Ainsley reached up and removed the beard from his face. "Mr Claus should know that I get plenty of lovin' from my own Eric Weiss. I don't need to waste my time with somebody who only comes once a year."

Weiss roared with laughter. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you. You, Ainsley McPhee, are one in a million," he said, kissing her long and hard.

When they broke apart, Ainsley ran a hand down the side of his face. "And so are you, Eric Weiss, so are you."

* * *

"Hello you two!" A beaming Juliette greeted Sydney and Vaughn. Looking over their shoulder she got a shock when she saw Felise standing there with Danielle. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming down until the wedding?" 

"I wasn't. But Danielle was missing her maman, so these two," she gestured at Sydney and Vaughn, "helped me organise this little surprise."

Juliette looked accusingly at the two of them. "You knew she was coming and you didn't tell me?"

"Yup." Vaughn grinned, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I ought to send you to your rooms." Juliette smiled. "Now come on, get inside. Sydney, your father is already here. He brought a wonderful looking trifle."

Sydney refused to look at Vaughn as they walked inside. She knew exactly what would happen if she did.

* * *

Once again, it was a crowded table for Christmas lunch, though not as many as usual. Given that they were flying down for the wedding, Vaughn's family members from France had decided to forgo coming down for Christmas. Felise and Danielle were the only ones present. 

But all of Vaughn's father's family were there, including Aunt Trish. She took great delight in telling Sydney that the spirits had given her and Vaughn's engagement their blessings. "Your wedding has always been in their plan," she had said to a bemused Sydney.

Before they all sat down to lunch, Jack had pulled Sydney aside. "I want to give you your present," he said, as they walked into the empty study.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't," he replied, bluntly. "I've had this for a long time and have never really been sure of when to give it to you."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"I was going to give it to you for your twenty-first, but things weren't great between us then so I decided against it. Then I thought maybe for your graduation from university…but you were with Michael by that point and so I thought I would wait until now."

Sydney watched with curiosity as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a slim, velvet jewellery box.

"Here." Jack handed it to Sydney and she opened it, revealing a delicate white gold and diamond necklace.

"Oh dad," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"It was your mother's." Jack said quietly and Sydney glanced up at his reminiscent expression. "She wore it on our wedding day. I thought that maybe you could do the same."

Sydney smiled inwardly. "You held onto this for over two years, just so you could give it to me to wear on mine and Vaughn's wedding day?"

Jack shrugged. "It didn't take me long to realize that he would be the one to complete my little girl."

"Dad." Sydney sighed slightly as she stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. For a second he stiffened, but then Sydney felt him relax.

"Yes, well, ahem…how about we go and have some lunch?" Jack said when the two of them had separated.

"Sounds good." Sydney said as they started walking towards the dining room. "Though, it's dessert that I'm looking forward to."

"Why?"

"A trifle dad? Since when do you play Martha Stewart?"

* * *

Sydney loved celebrating Christmas with Vaughn's extended family. It was always loud; with different conversations going at a hundred miles an hour, crowded and every body could feel the love that was filling the room. 

During lunch Sydney had got into conversation with Vaughn's Aunt Jaime, who wanted all the details of Vaughn's proposal.

"Didn't Juliette tell you?" Sydney inquired.

"No," Jaime shook her head. "So was it a fancy dinner, or something spur of the moment?"

"Oh, it was planned to a tee." Sydney grinned. "Vaughn and I went to costume party dressed as Baby and Johnny from _Dirty Dancing_. Before hand, he secretly took dance lessons and when we got home, danced me around to 'Time of My Life'. Then he got down on one knee and proposed."

Jaime's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" When Sydney nodded, she turned to her left. "Hey Lucy. Lucy!" she called to her daughter. "You have to hear this."

Sydney laughed slightly as she went back to her meal.

"Hey Syd," Vaughn murmured, nudging her softly. "Check this out."

"What?" she whispered back. Vaughn nodded towards the opposite side of the table. Aunt Trish has positioned herself to Jack and was now talking about god knows what to him. Her father's expression was an absolutely classic. A mix of utter disbelief and sheer terror.

"Just listen." Vaughn murmured, with laughter in his voice.

Sydney strained to hear above the din, when she did catch wind of what Aunt Trish was saying, Sydney soon found herself fighting back laughter.

"You are a tough one to read, Jack. So many conflictions. The spirits are confused by your personality. Tell me, do _you_ have an understanding of who you are?"

"Excuse me?" Jack blinked.

"Well, if you do not know who you are, then of course, the spirits are going to have trouble understanding. And if they cannot tell me about you, then I cannot understand you." Trish paused for a mouthful of food.

"Uh, I'm not sure I understand you." Jack stammered.

"Though if you have some spare time, I could work with you. Try and open your channels."

"My what?"

"Tell me, Jack, have you ever had your palm read? Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "Maybe a tarot reading. I have my cards here."

"No, thank you." Jack said abruptly.

"Vaughn," Sydney hissed. "Do me a favour and save him."

Vaughn looked at her. "Only for you." He gave her a quick kiss before switching his attention to across the table. "So, Jack, maman told me you made a trifle. I never you were a cook."

Sydney choked on the mouthful of drink she'd just taken. She had never heard Vaughn be so direct with her father before, and didn't think that Jack would appreciate it.

She needn't have worried.

"Well Michael, I never knew you were a dancer." Jack replied with a slight smirk. "So I guess we're both just men of mystery, hey?"

* * *

That night Felise and Danielle opted to stay at Juliette's, so for the first time in two months, Sydney and Vaughn had their place to themselves. 

"Come here.' Vaughn whispered. Sydney, who was heading to the kitchen for a drink, turned around. Vaughn was standing in the middle of the living room. After she had walked over, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Merry Christmas." Sydney murmured into Vaughn's chest, feeling his breath on the top of her head.

"You know, next time that Christmas rocks around, we'll be married." Vaughn said, tightening his embrace.

Sydney felt a small shiver run down her spine. The same shiver she felt whenever the wedding was mentioned. It was hard to believe, that in about a month and a half, she and Vaughn would be husband and wife.

"Well, then perhaps we should make the most of our last 'unmarried' and 'free' Christmas?" Sydney grinned, stepping back.

"What did you have in mind?" Vaughn asked suggestively.

Without a word Sydney headed into the pool room/study- specifically to the cupboard in there. Seconds later she appeared, with two water pistols in hand.

"What do you say, Vaughn?" Sydney winked as she tossed him one of the pistols and walked outside. "Shall we get it out of our systems now?"

"I don't know about you, Bristow, but I don't plan on getting anything out of my system." Vaughn shot back. "Whether we're married one year or fifty, I'll still be beating you in a water fight."

Sydney's only response was to hit him square in the face with a stream of water.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey and thank you all for your feedback

* * *

"Carrie!" Sydney couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice when she opened the door Wednesday evening. "What are you doing here?"

"Marshall and I are going out tonight and I just thought I'd bring you these." Carrie handed over a thick booklet. "It's all the lighting and music cues."

"Do I have to know all these?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, not by heart." Carrie said breezily. "But it would help if you were familiar with them."

Sydney flipped through the booklet. It was a copy of the script with about a thousand little notes scribbled over it.

"Ok, I gotta go." Carrie announced. "See you at rehearsals."

"Yeah, see you." Sydney muttered, still flicking through the script. She made a mental note to refuse when Carries asked her for help with the production next year.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked when she walked back inside the house.

"It's Carrie. She's getting worse. If she wants to let herself get consumed by this production, then fine. But she needs to realize that I do have a life!"

Vaughn laughed as he opened the back door to let Donovan inside. "Just not cut out for the theatre, hey?"

"Not like you, hey?" Sydney shot back. "You know I think they need some help with the choreography. I could suggest you. After all, you have danced in Little Shop before, haven't you?"

"Oh, volunteer me all the you want Bristow." Vaughn grinned. "Cause you know that I would only be a hindrance and imagine what that would do to Carrie?"

* * *

Friday night, New Years Eve, Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Will and Craig had all booked a table at Deep Inside for dinner. The plan was to kick off the evening there and then head over to Phase One, where Ainsley was working, to bring in the New Year. 

Walking into the restaurant, Sydney was elated to see just how crowded it was. Francie had been open for business barely two weeks, yet the restaurant really seemed to be taking off.

"Hey guys!" Francie greeted the group brightly. "I've got the best table reserved for you lot. Come on." She led then to the table and once they had settled down, headed straight back off. "I'm run off my feet tonight," she said, apologetically. "But if I get the chance, I'll join you for a drink."

Sydney smiled as Francie walked off. "I still can't believe how calm she is when here. It's kind of disorientating."

Weiss laughed. "Hey, I have an idea."

The other eyed him warily.

"Let's play the whole horrible customer roles and see how long it takes for her to snap!"

"Weiss!" Sydney shoved him lightly.

"What? I was joking!" he protested. He looked at their dubious faces. "Oh please, do you really think that I would be stupid enough to take Francie on?" He paused, going over what he had just said. "Ok, on second thoughts, don't answer that question."

Will shook his head, laughing. "Can you believe that it's almost another year over? I'm going to be old and grey soon, if time keeps passing this fast."

"Yeah," Weiss snorted. "Old, grey and still living with Craig."

Sydney couldn't help letting out a short laugh. She looked over at Vaughn and knew straight away that he was fighting back his own laughter.

Weiss was continuing. "I can just imagine you as the two old bachelors, living together and fighting over who took the last of the laxatives."

Sydney quickly brought up her menu, covering her face. The image that Weiss was creating- she was about to lose it completely.

"Watch it Weiss," Craig said, warningly.

"Don't worry about him." Will said. "Eric can say whatever he wants about us. We are not the ones who own a Barbie doll."

"Ok." Vaughn threw up his hands. "Enough." He would have said more but was overcome by a fit of laughter. The entire conversation that had just taken place was completely ludicrous. The other must have thought this as well, because soon Sydney, Weiss, Will and Craig's bodies were racked with laughter, too.

"Oh," Sydney wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. "We are supposed to be intelligent adults and here we are fighting over laxatives and Barbies."

Weiss was shaking his head, sheepishly. "Ah, not some of my best work, I admit."

* * *

They all had a fantastic time at Deep Inside. The food was incredible and there was a real relaxed and warm ambiance to the place. At one point Francie even managed to spare a few minutes and actually sit down with them for a drink. 

"Ok guys," she said, after pouring everybody champagne. "It's New Years Eve and this is the only celebrating that I am going to get to do, so how's about a toast?"

"Ok," Vaughn agreed, holding up his glass. "Here's to Danielle vacating our house tomorrow."

Sydney nodded. "And here's to the day that I have been waiting for." She looked at Vaughn and winked. "The closing night of _The Little Shop of Horrors._"

"Oh! I know." Weiss jumped in. "Here is to laxatives, Barbie dolls and everlasting platonic friendships between males."

Sydney, Vaughn, Will and Craig all cracked up, leaving Francie looking extremely perplexed.

"I am not even going to bother asking where that came from or what the hell it means."

"Well Francie," Weiss said, "do you have a better idea for a toast?"

Francie paused, mulling over her thoughts. "Hmm, how about to things finally going right. For all of us." She smiled. "For a change."

"Sounds good to me," Sydney held up her glass. "To things going right."

The others raised their glasses. "To things going right."

"You know," Weiss piped up. "We probably shouldn't have toasted to that. We've just probably jinxed ourselves."

"Thanks Eric." Francie rolled her eyes.

"Ok," Vaughn said. "I think it's time that we headed off."

"Yeah," Sydney agreed. "We need Ainsley to pull this one," she nudged Weiss, "into line, before he gets himself into trouble tonight."

* * *

The beauty of knowing the owner of a club was that waiting in line was no longer necessary. And due to the combination of it being New Years Eve and the level of popularity that Phase One had acquired over the years, this was a definite advantage. 

Weiss walked straight up to the bouncer, shaking his hand and greeting him like an old friend.

"Hey, thanks for hooking me up with those tickets, Eric. The wife loved em'."

"Ah it was nothing."

"Hey," Sydney stepped forward, remembering something. "Zachary feeling better?"

"Much, yeah. Thanks." He smiled. "You guys had better get in there. I know our Ainz is just itching to see her friends."

They walked towards the door, hearing a shower of protests coming from the long line. "What is up with that?" How come they get to go in?"

Craig turned around. "Secret weapon," he said, pointing at Weiss and winking. "He's sleeping with the second in command."

"Ahem!"

He stopped short. Ainsley was standing just inside the doorway, a bemused smile on her face.

"Craig, Craig, Craig." She shook her head. "I come out here to greet my friends, only to find you flaunting mine and Eric's relationship in such a vulgar manner."

Craig stood agape for a few seconds before pointing at Weiss. "He said that me and Will would be bachelors for ever and living together when our hair was grey and we were old and that we would be fighting over the last of the laxatives," he let out in one breath.

Ainsley let out a snort of laughter. "Ok, next time I go to Deep Inside, remind me not to eat whatever he had."

"Or whatever Weiss had," Vaughn put in. "And Will."

"He's right." Weiss nodded sombrely. "Syd and Vaughn are the only ones behaving tonight."

"Yeah, but would you expect anymore form the boring almost- married couple?" Will asked.

* * *

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd within Phase One screamed as the DJ started up the music again. 

Sydney was almost thrown off her feet when Vaughn threw his arms around her.

"Oomph!" she exclaimed, the breath knocked out of her for a second. "A little excited?" she yelled over the music.

He just smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips into hers. "A bit," he yelled back.

Sydney smiled. "Happy New Year."

"What?" Vaughn cocked his ear. "I can't hear you?"

Sydney just shook her head as if to say never mind and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Will and Craig lingered back until the club was empty. As they sat down in one of the booths, Campbell and Ainsley, who had drinks for everyone, soon joined them. 

After taking a long mouthful, Weiss sighed and leaned back, his arm around Ainsley. "What a night."

"Yeah, but it's not night anymore." Ainsley pointed out. "You do realize that when we open those doors it will be daylight."

"So, Syd, Mike," Campbell piped up. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"What?" Sydney was clearly surprised. "Has it really been that long since we've spoken?"

"Yup," Campbell sighed. "I really need to get out more." He paused, a smile forming on his lips. "Hey, did Ainsley pass on the message from mum?"

Sydney glanced at Ainsley, who groaned, and then turned back to Campbell. "No."

"Didn't think she would." Campbell laughed.

"Cam, do you have to?" Ainsley asked.

"What did Renee say?" Sydney pressed.

"She said 'Tell Sydney how happy I am for her and that maybe some of her life choices could rub off on Ainsley'," Campbell said, laughing.

"My life choices?"

"Mum thinks that it's about time that Ainz and Eric got hitched," Campbell explained. He turned and pinched Weiss's cheek. "Cos she just adores you, doesn't she?"

"Get off," Weiss pushed him away good- naturedly.

"Come on Eric," Will interjected. "When are you going to make Ainsley's mum one happy lady?"

"Oh god, please do not bring this subject up." Ainsley pleased.

"Agreed." Weiss added.

"Why not?" Craig asked. "Marriage not your thing?"

Both Weiss and Ainsley shook their heads in unison. "It's not that," she said.

"Then what?" Vaughn asked.

Weiss sighed loudly. "It's our mothers."

"What?" Sydney exclaimed.

"We were both blessed with obsessive control freaks for mothers," Ainsley said. "They have been talking about marrying us off since day one. Could you imagine if we actually got engaged? They would spontaneously combust on the spot!" she shuddered.

"And besides," Weiss kissed her on the cheek. "We are completely happy with the way things are…and if we got engaged any time in the near future Sydney would kick our asses for stealing her thunder."

* * *

"Ok, I am all packed." Danielle dropped her last suitcase by the couch. "Did you call the taxi?" 

Sydney nodded. "Are you sure you don't want us to give you a lift? It wouldn't be a problem."

"No, it is fine." Danielle smiled. "I do not know how I can thank you enough."

"How about with cash?" Vaughn suggested from the kitchen.

Sydney was about to admonish him, but was stopped by Danielle's laughter.

"Here you go. Michael." She reached into her bag and then a tossed a coin in his direction.

"Thanks." He winked at her as he put the coin in his pocket. From outside came the sound of a car horn.

"That'll be the taxi," Sydney said.

"Well, I guess that means that I'm going." Danielle smiled as she gave Sydney a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sydney whispered.

And ten minutes later she was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Em-958: **The exact date of the wedding is Februrary 19th, which in Australia would be summer. However, as the fic is set in L.A, it means that it will be a winter wedding. (I couldn't help but laugh at you saying that you hated the snow...I would love to see snow. I'm going to Europe next January and cannot wait to experience snow for the first time!)

* * *

"What do you mean she's refusing to celebrate?" Sydney asked Will over the phone Monday lunchtime. She should have been planning her classes for that afternoon, but at this moment Francie's birthday was more important. 

"Exactly that." Will answered. "I called her this morning to wish her a happy birthday and asked her around to my place for birthday drinks. She said that there was no way she could leave the restaurant."

"Well, then we'll have to go to her," Sydney said. "There is no way that Francie is not going to get a birthday celebration."

* * *

When Francie walked into the restaurant's kitchen later that night she got quite a shock. Sydney and Will were both standing in there, a chocolate cake in Will's hands. 

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

"Oh come on, Fran." Sydney smiled. "Did you really think that you would get through today without celebrating your birthday at all?"

"Guys, this is really sweet," Francie said, her face apologetic. "But I have to get out there."

"Stop right there." Will demanded. "We spoke with the maitre' d and he is covering everything."

"So you are going to sit down with your best friends and have a damn piece of cake," Sydney added.

* * *

The phone calls started late Thursday evening. Sydney didn't even remember giving Carrie her mobile number, but there she was, her voice on the other end of the line, rabbiting on about lighting cues and final set constructions. 

They continued throughout Friday and over the weekend. The list of problems that Carrie was consulting her about continued to grow and grow. At one point Sydney suggested that Carrie speak to the assistant directors, but Carrie brushed it off. Apparently _they _had enough to worry about. Sydney, obviously, did not.

Sydney was dreading going to school on Monday morning. Carrie had been bad enough over the phone- what was she going to be like face to face? Thankfully, the production was opening that Thursday. By Sunday it would be over and Sydney would be free to focus on the wedding, which was approaching at a rapid pace.

* * *

When Sydney got to her office, she could hear her mobile ringing in her bag. Fumbling, she managed to pull it out. 

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Miss Bristow?"

"Yes."

"This is Tim, from All Occasion Caterers. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Sydney's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"You had us booked for a wedding on the 19th of February. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, we are no longer in business. The owner declared bankruptcy yesterday."

Sydney slumped down in to her desk chair. "Bankrupt?"

"Yes, and due to that status, we are unable to return your deposit."

"Uh, ok." Sydney was too stunned to even argue that fact.

"We send our deepest apologies."

"Ok." Sydney whispered and then snapped her phone shut. This was unbelievable. She knew that she should have never got out of bed that day.

"Sydney!" Carrie was standing in her doorway, her voice way too chipper for a Monday morning. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine," Sydney replied, her voice monotone.

"Ok, well I'll see you at lunch. There have been a few changes to the lighting designs and you really should be up to date."

With a smile, Carrie turned and walked off as Dixon entered the office. Seeing the expression on Sydney's face, Dixon gave her a wry smile.

"What's Carrie asking for now? Your first born child?"

Sydney shook her head. "I just got a call from the caterer's."

"Oh oh. That cannot be good."

Sydney went to answer but was cut off by her mobile ringing. The caller ID said it was a private number and she answered with trepidation. "Hello…" She relaxed, letting out a deep breath. "Oh hey dad. What's up?"

"Sydney, I just heard from your aunts."

"Really?"

"I'm afraid that they are not going to be able to come to the wedding."

"Oh." Sydney couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. It had been a real want of hers to have her mother's sisters present at the ceremony. It would have been like having her mother there…sort of.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I know how much this meant to you." Jack was saying.

"No, no. That's ok." Sydney said, her voice falsely bright. "Thanks for letting me know."

After shutting her phone once again, Sydney looked over towards Dixon. He rose his eyebrows.

"One of those days, hey?"

Sydney nodded and rubbed her eyes.

* * *

At lunchtime, Sydney tried unsuccessfully to get hold of Vaughn. Frustrated she slammed down the phone. Her bad mood from the morning had carried into the classroom and she had been playing the role of tyrant teacher all morning. And her students were not in the slightest bit appreciative. 

"Hey Syd," Dixon walked in and shut the door behind him. "I just spoke to Carrie- she seems to be on a bit of a rampage."

Sydney closed her eyes briefly. She had forgotten about meeting up with Carrie.

"Oh well," she shrugged. "Let her rampage. I have more important things to worry about."

At that point her mobile started to ring. Sydney just looked at it.

"Uh, Syd," Dixon piped up. "Are you going to answer that?"

"No," she said. Dixon bit his lip to hide a smile and Sydney realized how childlike she must have looked. With a sigh, she flipped open the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi. Is this Sydney Bristow?"

"This is she."

"Hi. My name is Zack Whitefield. I'm a member of Masquerade. You have us booked to play at a wedding reception on the 19th February."

"Yes," Sydney sighed in response, running a hand through her hair.

"Unfortunately our singer has just been diagnosed with throat nodules and will be unable to perform for a considerable amount of time."

"So you can't play at the wedding?"

"Well, we will be auditioning new singers, but we may not be able to find one in time so we are just letting all our clients know so that they have time to consider other music avenues."

"Ok," Sydney hung up the phone and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She turned to Dixon. "If anybody asks, I'm hiding under a rock waiting for today to end, ok?"

Dixon nodded, a sympathetic smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Oh Michael!" The secretary at Abrams College jumped up as Vaughn walked past the office. 

He stopped. "What is it, Clara?"

"Sydney called before."

"Did she leave a message?"

"No.

"So, she didn't ask for me to call her back?"

Clara shook her head.

"Oh ok. Well thanks for letting me know." Vaughn walked off, glancing at his watch. Lunch was almost over and he needed to get the worksheets for his next lesson photocopied. He'd call Sydney when school was over.

* * *

Sydney managed to get out of the school that afternoon without running into Carrie. The day had only gotten worse and the afternoon went along, and all she wanted to do was get home and collapse in the bath with a glass of wine. 

As she opened her car door, her mobile started to ring once again. Letting out a frustrated yell, she fought the urge to kick her car door and received some curious looks from the few students mingling around as a result.

Flipping the phone open, she barked out. "Hello."

"Sydney Bristow?"

"Yes…unfortunately," she added, getting into the car.

"Uh, excuse me?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"I'm sorry. Never mind. Yes, this is Sydney."

"Ok, well I'm calling from Liberty Functions in regards to your booking of our reception room on the 19th February."

"Oh god. What now?" Sydney sighed, as leaned back against the headrest.

"Well, it was just brought to our attention that we seemed to have double booked the venue for that day."

"Are you serious?" Sydney shot back, unable to keep the fury out of her voice.

"Yes, Miss Bristow, but—"

"So what are you saying?" Sydney demanded. "That we cannot use your venue for our wedding?"

"Not at this point. We need to confer with the other party, before determining who has the right to the room."

Sydney exhaled loudly. "Fine. Just let us know as soon as possible."

She sat in the car, her hands on the steering wheel. She couldn't believe that this was happening. The caterers, the band, the reception venue and her aunts. She could only guess what the next phone call would be about.

As if on cue, the mobile started to ring, and Sydney reluctantly answered it. "Hello…no, Carrie I am sorry, but now is not a good time. Good bye."

Throwing her phone down, Sydney started up the car. She had to get out of there.

* * *

"Syd?" Vaughn called out when he walked into the house late that afternoon. He'd called her school straight after his last class but was told that she had already left. He'd been surprised by this. Sydney rarely left work early, and so he'd left too, in the concern that something was wrong. 

Even though her car wasn't in the driveway, he still looked around the house. But, as he expected, there was no sign of Sydney anywhere. Walking into the kitchen, he picked up the phone and dialled her mobile number.

"Hello." There was something odd about her voice.

"Syd, what's up? The school said you'd left, are you ok?"

"No," she sniffed. "I am not ok and everything else is not ok either!"

"Syd, where are you?"

"I just needed some space. Needed to think. Needed to breathe."

Vaughn knew exactly where she would go to do that. "Syd, are you at the pier?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Yes."

"Just stay there. I'll be there in about fifteen."

* * *

Sydney was leaning on the railing, staring down at the water when Vaughn got there. He walked up and stood beside her. 

"What happened, Sydney?" he asked.

"What didn't—" She stopped abruptly when her phone started ringing. "No, no, no, no," she muttered as she opened it up. "Hello…no Carrie. I will speak to you tomorrow." She snapped it shut. "I've had it Vaughn."

"Had what?"

"The phone."

"Syd, what has been going on?" he probed gently.

"Well, it started with the call from the caterers. They have gone bankrupt and will not be able to feed the guests at our wedding. And the singer of the band we hired? Well, he's got nodules and can't sing. And my favourite…the reception venue has apparently double booked." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "And my dad called. My aunts are not going to come to the wedding, which means that the only family I am going to have there is my father." He face crumpled.

"Oh Syd," Vaughn sighed.

"Why is everything going wrong?" she choked out as the tears began to fall. "I can't deal with this stuff."

"Come here," Vaughn pulled her tightly into his arms. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Sydney's phone began ringing obnoxiously.

"You have got to be joking," Sydney snapped as she took a look at the caller ID. It was Carrie again. Something inside her cracked at that point and before she realized what she was doing; Sydney launched the phone over the side of the pier.

Vaughn stared down and then looked at Sydney, his expression dumbfounded. "You just threw your mobile into the Pacific."

Sydney let out a short laugh through her tears. "I know."

"Syd," Vaughn stepped back and cupped her face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Listen to me. Everything is going to work out, ok. I promise. The caterers, the band, and the reception venue- they can all be sorted out. We have a month. And as for your aunts, your father is not going to be your only family there. All of my relatives see you as one of them. They love you so much. And what about Francie and Will? What about them? How many times have you said that they are family to you? And Weiss and Ainsley, they're a part of that family to. _Our_ family."

Sydney sniffed. "I suppose."

"You know what I think you need…we need?"

Sydney shook her head. "No, what?"

"We need to get away. To just pack up the tent and spend a couple of days in the middle of nowhere." Vaughn said. "What do you say? The weekend after next?"

"I don't know, Vaughn. There is so much to do—"

"And we can do it before or after we get back. Come on, you know we need this."

A small smiled crossed Sydney's face as she nodded. "Yeah, we do. It sounds like a great idea."

Vaughn smiled. "Good. Now, come on," he grabbed her hand and began leading them down the pier.

"Where are we going?" Sydney asked.

"To the shopping centre." Vaughn replied. "We need to get you a new phone."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note to let you all know that there is only ten more chapters to go in this fic... 


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you all for your feedback

**kiefer4ever: **Ohh, don't say that about snow! You can't possibly know how excited I am about it!

**Em-958: **Yes a winter wedding, but no to the snow (after all the ceremony is taking place outdoors). While winter would have been the last season I would have normally picked, its just the way it has eventuated in the fic.I have never been to LA either, so I don't have a really good idea on what their winters are.So for the sake of the fic, winter, but nice weather.  
In regards to your question about experiencing snow for the first time, I mean just that. I have never seen snow in my life (except in movies and on TV), so when I go overseas in January, I will be seeing and feeling snow for the first time ever.

* * *

Tuesday morning Sydney was up at the kitchen bench, buttering her toast when the phone began to ring. She looked at Vaughn, who was standing beside her and about to take a mouthful of coffee. 

"Can you get that?" she asked. "After yesterday I am not answering another phone for a long time."

"Wimp." Vaughn teased with a grin as he picked the phone up. "Hello…yes, this is Michael Vaughn…yes, I was aware…really…well, that's great…no, no, apology accepted…thank you so much…ok, good bye."

He placed the phone back in the receiver, and looked towards Sydney, his expression jubilant.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"The woman from the function place."

"What?" Sydney dropped the butter knife, and though she was already pretty sure of the answer, she still asked, "What did they say?"

"There was no double booking." Vaughn answered. "Apparently there was some glitch in their computer system. The people they thought they'd doubled us up with were actually a function from February 19th last year."

Sydney let out a short, relieved laugh. "So the venue is ours? There is no longer a problem with the reception venue?"

"Nope," Vaughn confirmed and then gave her a quick kiss. "I told you that everything would work out."

"Yeah, well, that's one day. We've still got bands and foods to sort out."

"You know Syd," Vaughn said jokingly. "I always thought that you were a glass half full kind of girl, but I must have been wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sydney slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, I won't be able to make it to the game tonight." She grimaced. "We've got rehearsals."

"That's fine." Vaughn picked up his bag. "So I guess I should expect you to be pretty non-existent this week?"

Sydney nodded. "Yup, but by Sunday I'll be all yours."

"Make that Saturday night."

"Huh?" Sydney looked at him curiously.

"Me, Weiss and Ainz are coming to the show Saturday night. You may be strictly behind the scenes, but you are still going to get to take a bow and we are going to be there to cheer you on."

"Cheer me on? Yeah right." Sydney scoffed. "You and Weiss probably want to relive your favourite high school experience in the hope that one of the students breaks a leg and you can just step in and save the day."

"Am I that transparent?" Vaughn asked, managing to keep his face dead- straight.

Sydney laughed. "Michael Vaughn, do you really even have to ask that question?"

* * *

Sydney had to admit that when she got to the theatre Thursday morning, she felt little butterflies of excitement building up in her stomach. If Carrie's almost psychotic behaviour could be removed from the equation, she may have been able to say that she enjoyed the experience. The assistant directors (the other Drama teachers) were a lot more calmer than Carrie and when working with them it was kind of fun. And the students involved were an awesome bunch of kids who had worked their butts off for months. 

And that work had paid off. Watching them run a dress rehearsal at the theatre, in full costume and with fully constructed sets, the play appeared professional. Sydney had never realized how much talent there actually was at Ken Olin High.

The dress rehearsal finished early Thursday afternoon and the students were sent home to rest before the opening show that night. Sydney, too, had grabbed her bag and was about to leave but was stopped by Carrie.

"Sydney, can I have a word?"

"Um, ok." Sydney was unable to keep the trepidation out of her voice. To her surprise, Carrie started laughing.

"Oh Sydney, I am so sorry."

Sydney's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry about me. I get kinda crazy when in charge of things like this. There's just so much pressure, you know?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The other Drama teachers know what I'm like and expect I, but…well. If I was totally heinous to you, then I am sorry."

Sydney smiled. "You weren't…well, you weren't _totally _heinous."

"Oh god." Carrie smiled. "Well, thank you for the work you've done and thank you for your patience."

"Oh, it was nothing." Sydney shrugged. She was almost feeling guilty about the thoughts that she'd been having of Carrie.

"Well, I need to get home and get cleaned up." Carrie announced. "Marshall is coming tonight and I want to look nice."

"Tonight?" Sydney asked. "But I heard him telling Vaughn that he would see him here Saturday night."

Carrie blushed. "Actually, he's coming to all three shows."

"Oh really?" Sydney smiled at Carrie's coy expression. "So, are you two are getting pretty serious?"

Carrie shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we might be." She paused. "I guess I should thank you for introducing us."

Sydney laughed as the two of them headed out of the theatre. "Ah, it was my pleasure."

* * *

The performances were fantastic, with the cast raising the bar higher and higher each night. And Sydney couldn't believe it, but when they arrived back at the theatre Thursday night, Carrie was actually calm. 

"There is nothing more I can do now," she had said to Sydney. "It's all up to the cast now…and you. If you mess up any stage calls, I'll hurt you." Seeing the expression on Sydney's face, she had added an extremely quick "Just kidding!"

When the backstage brew filed out onto the stage Saturday night for their curtain calls, Sydney found herself cringing. Weiss's voice, in typical Weiss fashion, could be heard even over the music and applause.

"Wooh Syd! You rock! Show us your stuff! Shake that thing!"

He stopped abruptly at that point. Sydney guessed the reason was because of a well-placed fist from either Ainsley or Vaughn. She found out later that night it was both of them.

After all the students had left and Sydney had completed all the jobs that she was needed for, she headed out into the foyer and was greeted by a waiting Ainsley.

"Hey!" Ainsley smiled and gave her a big hug. "That was really great."

"Yeah, well all I did was give stage directions."

"And I was talking about the stage directions." Ainsley replied with a deadpan face. "Best I've ever seen."

"Shut up," Sydney laughed as they headed out to the car park. "Where are the guys?"

"Back at your place…vie the bottle shop. They had the brilliant idea of throwing you your own after party."

"After party?" Sydney repeated with a grin. "So I take it you two will be crashing in the spare room tonight?"

"That's what I am counting on."

* * *

"_For losers like I've been, it's so hard to say…_" 

As usual, after a few drinks, Weiss had started up his own personal interpretations of whatever songs were on his mind. That night it was, of course, renditions from _The Little Shop of Horrors_. This was not surprising. What was surprising that night was that another drunken singing partner had joined him.

"_Suddenly Seymour!_" Weiss bellowed out.

"_Suddenly Seymour!_" Vaughn chimed in, singing into the stereo remote.

"_He purified me!_"

_"He purified you!_"

"_Suddenly Seymour!_"

"_Suddenly Seymour!_"

"_Showed me I can—_"

"_Yes, you can!_"

Sydney turned to Ainsley, who was sitting beside her on the couch. "Can you believe they actually remember the words? They didn't even have main roles!"

Ainsley giggled, shaking her head as she took a mouthful of beer, almost choking on it as Vaughn and Weiss began singing a duet into the remote.

"_Downtown  
__Where you life's a joke  
__You go  
__Downtown  
__When you but your token, you go  
__Home to Skid Row  
__Home to Skid Row!_"

Weiss suddenly jumped up. "And then this was my solo!" he paused, clearing his throat before continuing in a deep baritone.

"_Yes, you go._"

Ainsley was shaking her head, yet beaming at the same time. "Do you know that it's out three year anniversary on Thursday?" she asked Sydney.

"No." Sydney sat up straight. "Are you doing anything?"

"I don't know yet." Ainsley laughed. "But after this little performance, alcohol will definitely be barred from the evening."

"Now why would you say that?" Sydney asked, cringing as Vaughn and Weiss launched into a new song.

"_Little shop  
__Little shoppa horrors  
__Little shop  
__Little shoppa terror  
__Call a cop  
__Little shoppa horrors  
__No!  
__Oh oh oh no-oh!_"

"I don't why, Syd. I really don't." Ainsley shot back and the two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before cracking up with laughter.

"Another drink?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, if I have to continue listening to this, then most definitely."

"_Watch em drop  
__Little shoppa horrors  
__No!  
__Oh oh oh no- oh!_"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the songs 'Little Shop of Horrors', 'Downtown (Home to Skid Row)' and 'Suddenly Seymour' from the musical _The Little Shop of Horrors_


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you all for your feedback.

**Em-958: **I'll be going to Venice, Rome, Paris, St Petersburg, Moscow and Helsinki, and it's actually a trip for a class for uni. Skiing? Who knows...somehow I think me on a pair of skis is a recipe for disaster. Oh, and I live in Melbourne, Australia.

**kiefer4ever: **I thought pretty much the same about LA weather, but wasn't sure if I was just assuming things that weren't true.

**ascha: **Hey, welcome to the site, and glad that you are enjoying the fic.

* * *

"Pass us a knife," Sydney said to Vaughn Thursday evening, "and I'll give you a hand."

She been in the laundry putting on a load of washing, and had exited the hallway to find Vaughn at the bench chopping vegetables for that night's dinner. The radio was playing and the two of them listened, as Weiss's show came to an end for that day.

"Ok, now that's almost the show for today, except for one thing. Now, those of you who are regular listener will have heard me mention the name Ainsley more than once…and more than once those mentions have got me into a lot of trouble. For those of you new to the show, Ainsley is the most amazing woman on the planet and today marks three years since the day she made quite possibly the craziest decision of her life and made me the luckiest guy on Earth.  
So Ainz, I love you, my little mermaid, and this song is for you."

Sydney smiled as she began chopping a carrot, but as the music started she placed down the knife and looked up at Vaughn.

He, too, was looking confused. "What in the…"

_American woman_  
_Stay away from me  
__American woman  
__Mama, let me be  
__Don't come hanging around my door  
__I don't want to see your face no more  
__I got more important things to do  
__Then spend my time growin' old with you  
__Now woman, stay away—_

The song abruptly cut off at that point and Weiss, obviously oblivious to this, could be heard clearly yelling.

"…is up? That is not funny! I try and do something nice and you go and do this…Joey, I swear I am…" he trailed off, as laughter could be clearly heard in the background. "I'm on air right now, aren't I?"

"Do you think Ainz is listening to this?" Sydney asked.

"I hope so," Vaughn grinned. "Because she would be absolutely loving it."

"Right." Weiss sounded a lot more composed. "Now that our little 'technical difficulty' has been removed from the room, _this_ is the song that I originally intended.

_If you'd like to walk a while  
We could waste the day  
Follow me into the trees  
I will lead the way_

_Bring some change up to the bridge  
Bring some alcohol  
There we'll make a final wish  
Just before the fall_

_Promise I will be forever yours  
Promise not to say another word  
Never mind what's done is done_  
_Always was a lucky one_

Sydney picked up the knife again. "Was Weiss always a big softie? Or has it just been Ainsley?"

"Oh, he's always been a softie." Vaughn laughed. "Though never a softie in love."

"Twice as bad?"

"Times that by about fifty."

_Promise I will be forever yours  
Promise not to say another word  
Here forever deep beneath the dirt  
Never mind what's done is done  
Always was a lucky one_

* * *

When Sydney and Vaughn got home after school on Friday they set about packing their bags and gathering their camping gear. Since the surprise trip for Vaughn's birthday three years ago, camping had become a favourite pastime for them. After the stress of the previous week Sydney couldn't wait to get out under the stars. 

All they had to do was wait for Weiss, who's show was finishing early that day so the station could broadcast some concert, to come and pick up Donovan and then they would be free to go.

"Guys!" Weiss burst into the house without even knocking. "Look at what I found."

"What?" Vaughn asked, warily.

"I was playing around on my computer before the show this afternoon and I found this website." Weiss waved a piece of paper in front of them. "Listen to this- an exalted minister of the Internet Church of Mammals."

"What?" Sydney was unsure of whether she had heard him correctly.

"The Internet Church of Mammals. Apparently I can become a certified minister over the net." He grinned. "I sign this piece of paper and I could marry you guys."

"You can what?" Vaughn tried hard to cringe.

"Can't you just imagine it?" Weiss had a reflective expression on his face. "Eric Weiss, minister."

"Uh, Eric Weiss the best man sounds better to me." Vaughn interjected, as he took a glance at Sydney's distressed expression.

"Huh?" Weiss said, snapping out of whatever montage was playing through his mind.

"Weiss, you're my best friend and I want you there beside me on mine and Syd's big day, not preaching in front of us."

"Yeah," Sydney added. "And if you're not Vaughn's best man, then you know what that means?"

"What?" Weiss asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"No speech." Sydney replied.

Weiss's eyes widened slightly. "Oh…well, maybe I can hold off the marriage celebrant thing until your second marriages."

"Oh, that's real nice." Vaughn laughed, handing him Donovan's leash. "Now remember—"

"I know, I know. Only half a can with the dry stuff," Weiss recited mechanically, like a school kid would do with their multiplication tables. "You know, Ainz and I are real hurt that we didn't get an invite."

Vaughn just grinned at him. "See you when we get back!"

* * *

When Vaughn woke up Saturday morning, Sydney was no longer in the tent. Unzipping it and crawling out, he spotted her standing down by the edge of the river. 

"Good morning," he said, walking up beside her.

Sydney looked up at him and smiled. "Morning," she replied, leaning in for a kiss.

"So what were you doing out here?" Vaughn asked.

Sydney shrugged. "Nothing." She said inhaling deeply. "Just decompressing."

"Oh."

She laughed softly. "Can you believe that we have two days ahead of us where we can do absolutely nothing?"

Vaughn grinned. "It's a nice feeling, isn't it?"

"The best." Sydney agreed as their lips connected once again.

* * *

"Eric!" Ainsley admonished. "Was that what I think it was?" 

"What?" Weiss looked up, his expression guilty.

"You just fed Donovan a doughnut!" Her eyes fell on the near empty box sitting on the kitchen bench. "Or doughnuts more like it."

"Oh, come on Ainz. Let the dog have some fun. That's what staying over at your grandparents and aunties and uncles is all about- getting to do stuff your parents won't let you."

Ainsley rolled her eyes. "We are talking about a _dog _here, Eric."

Weiss frowned, placing his hands over Donovan's ears. "Ssh, you'll hurt his feelings." He straightened up. "Besides, it wasn't me who was slipping great big pieces of hamburger last night, was it?"

Ainsley went to reply, but closed her mouth. She knew when she was beat. After hesitating for a few seconds, she spoke up. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal." Weiss grinned. "Now, why don't you give poor starving Donny a doughnut? The ones with the white icing are his favourites."

* * *

"Hmm," Sydney sighed as she leaned back into Vaughn's arms late Saturday night. The only sounds breaking the tranquillity was the crackling of the fire before them and the occasional chirping of crickets. 

"I agree." Vaughn responded to Sydney's languid sigh with a smile.

"When was the last time we did this?" Sydney asked, turning her head upwards so that she could see Vaughn.

"I think it was that first weekend of summer."

"Seems like forever ago." Sydney commented.

"Well," Vaughn picked up Sydney's left hand and kissed it. "A lot has happened since then."

"Yeah, just a bit." Sydney looked back towards the fire. "You know, we say this every time we come out here, but—"

"We should do this more often." Vaughn finished the sentence, his tone laughing.

"Well, how come we don't'?" Sydney asked, somewhat indignantly. She sat up and turned, so that she was directly facing Vaughn.

"Maybe because we have jobs, friends, family and all of the other things that add up to a thing call a life," he answered, with a playful grin.

"And we can't have a life like this?"

"What?" Vaughn laughed. "A life living in a tent?"

"Why not?" Sydney grinned.

Vaughn leaned forward slightly. "And you would be happy?"

"Yes, I have everything I need here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? Because I see one major flaw in your lie of thought."

Sydney's head cocked with curiosity. "And what might that be?"

"No electricity, which means no TV or DVD, which means no more _Dirty Dancing_." Vaughn paused, as his eyes lit up. "On second thoughts, this life in a tent is sounding very enticing. When do we move?"

"Well, you can move whenever you want," Sydney replied, bluntly. "But I'm staying home with Johnny."

Vaughn snorted. "Quickest turnaround I've ever witnessed."

Sydney smiled cheerfully. "I just figured that if we did this all the time, then it wouldn't feel half as special as it does now."

Vaughn inched his face closer to hers. "I like the way you think, Bristow."

"Well, that's good, cos here I was thinking that you were only marrying me for my body."

They were both smiling as their lips connected.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the songs 'American Woman' by Lenny Kravitz and 'Still' by the Foo Fighters. 


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for your feedback

**aliasmydrugofchoice: **Thanks for your comments, and in answer to your question, I am currently working on a third installment to this fic, so if the interest is there I will be posting another sequel (what exactly do you call a second sequel?...:D)

* * *

"So it was a good weekend?" Ainsley asked as she and Sydney sat, watching Vaughn, Weiss and the rest of the team fight it out on the ice.

"Fantastic," Sydney replied. "Just what we needed."

"Hey, are you busy Saturday?" Ainsley piped up after a few minutes silence between the two.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Francie and I were thinking of doing a little shopping."

Sydney stared at her incredulously. "You got Francie to agree to shopping on a weekend? She is going to leave the restaurant under the care of somebody else?"

Ainsley grinned. "What can I say? After three years with Eric, some of the charm was bound to rub off."

Sydney just shook her head as her mobile began ringing in her bag. As she pawed through it, she was having no luck in retrieving the phone.

"Too much junk…stuff it," she muttered, up ending the bag and emptying its contents on the seat beside her. Spotting the phone, she answered it, ignoring the snickers coming from Ainsley's direction.

"Who was it?" Ainsley asked after Sydney had hung up.

"Tessa," she replied, starting to pick up the mess beside her. "The finishing touches on the dresses are completed and they're ready to be picked up."

Ainsley let out a small squeal. "Can you believe that in about three weeks time we'll be wearing them?"

Sydney grinned. "Scary, isn't it?"

Ainsley said something in reply but Sydney did not hear what she was saying. Something amidst her belongings had caught her eyes. Picking up the card, she looked at it closer.

"Syd?" Ainsley waved a hand in front of her face. "What is it?"

"A business card," Sydney replied, still staring at it.

"Well, yeah I can see that." Ainsley said with a small laugh. "But why is it so interesting?"

"It's from the woman who hit Donovan." Sydney looked up at Ainsley. "She's a caterer."

* * *

"She'll do it!" Sydney exclaimed ecstatically as she hung up the phone on Wednesday morning. "She can do it!" She jumped slightly as she threw her arms around Vaughn. 

Keira had bee more than happy to take on the job- Sydney had a feeling that she was still feeling really guilty about the whole Donovan incident- and to top it off, her costs were even better than the original caterer.

"You know," Sydney said. "I had completely forgotten about her. If I hadn't have had to empty my bag yesterday, I would never have found that card and would still be panicking over how we were going to feed our guests."

Vaughn smiled. "So I guess we can say that everything is working out."

Sydney rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Ok, ok. Now is the time that I say that you were right."

Vaughn placed a hand behind his ear. "What was that again? I didn't quite catch it."

"Don't get too cocky," Sydney laughed. "There's still the music to figure out."

"Ah, that should be a piece of cake." Vaughn replied. "If worse gets to worse, we'll get Weiss to sing."

Sydney froze for a second and then grabbed her keys off the kitchen bench. "I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

Vaughn was still laughing as they walked out the front door.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Vaughn asked Ainsley Saturday afternoon. Both she and Weiss had arrived a few minutes before. 

"Just a bit of shopping," Ainsley replied as Sydney searched for her keys on the kitchen bench.

Weiss couldn't help but snort. He knew exactly what they had planned and it was not shopping. Sitting next to Vaughn on the couch, he got himself comfortable. There was not a chance that he was going back home.

Vaughn, hearing the snort, turned to his best friend. "What was that?"

"It was nothing." Ainsley interrupted, her voice sweet but her expression fierce. "He's just having a bit of a sinus problem. Right Eric?"

"Uh, right." Weiss shifted uncomfortably under Ainsley's glare.

"Found 'em!" Sydney announced and turned to Ainsley. "You ready to go?"

Ainsley nodded and headed towards the front door. "See you." She called to Vaughn and Weiss over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you." Sydney added. "Hope you're feeling better soon, Weiss."

Out in the car, Ainsley suddenly gasped and grabbed her bag.

"What is it?" Sydney asked.

"Damn!" Ainsley slammed her palm against the steering wheel and then turned to Sydney. "I forgot my wallet."

"So," Sydney shrugged. "We go back to yours and get it."

"I can't believe I did that." Ainsley muttered as she backed out of the driveway. "We are going to be late picking up Francie."

Sydney laughed. "The amount of times that Francie has made us wait, I don't think that she can really complain."

* * *

As soon as the front door had closed, Vaughn turned straight to Weiss. "Ok, spill." 

"What?" Weiss's eyes never left the TV.

"If you've got a sinus problem then I'll go jump." Vaughn shot back. "Ainsley obviously isn't taking Sydney shopping. What are they doing to her?"

Weiss sighed. "They are throwing her a surprise bridal shower."

"Oh." It wasn't quite as exciting as Vaughn had been expecting. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Weiss repeated in bewilderment. "Is that all? Do you know what I had to go through while they were planning this stupid thing? They reverted back to one of those girly cliques at high school- giggling and gossiping. Oh, and the squealing. It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it." Weiss looked directly at Vaughn. "It got me thinking. If this is what it's like when girls get together, then perhaps those sleepovers we fantasized about in high school weren't exactly a picture of reality."

"Uh, excuse me?" Vaughn blinked. "We?"

"Do you know what they have done to the apartment?" Weiss asked and then kept going, not waiting for an answer from Vaughn. "It's pretty! There are flowers and tea candles…oh my god, I know what tea candles are." Weiss smacked his forehead. "And helium balloons."

"What's wrong with balloons?"

"Nothing- except that Ainz would not let me inhale one. Not even one measly little balloon."

"That sounds terrible." Vaughn said, attempting to sound sympathetic _and_ keep a straight face.

"And Francie made all this food and it smelled _so_ good…but every time my hand went near one of those quiches it got slapped like a bug."

He looked over at Vaughn and knew straight away that his friend was struggling to hold back his laughter.

"It's not funny Vaughn!" Weiss threw himself back onto the couch. "You have no idea what I've been subjected to. It's like the oestrogen is taking over the house…waiting to take me over."

That was it. Vaughn burst out laughing. A deep loud laugh that soon had his belly aching.

"Oh, Weiss," he said breathlessly, managing to catch his breath for a second.

"Glad that my predicament is so amusing to you, Vaughn."

"Ok," Vaughn sat up. "How about I give Will and Craig a call. Maybe we could do something with them that will help with your, er, oestrogen problem."

"I'm going to be the bigger man-and don't even think about it!" Weiss added quickly, seeing the look on Vaughn's face. "I'm going to be the bigger man and ignore that last dig. But other than that I like what you said. Go give them a call."

* * *

"Ainsley, I don't see why I have to come in and get your wallet with you." Sydney said as Ainsley dragged her up to the front door. 

"You can help me look," Ainsley replied, putting her key in the lock.

Sydney just shook her head as Ainsley pushed the door open. Sometimes it was just simpler not to question her friend's motives.

"SURPRISE!"

Sydney stopped short, completely disorientated. Ainsley and Weiss's living room seemed to be filled with every single one of her female friends. There was Francie, Amy, Danielle, Juliette, Carrie, Diane Dixon and more. Friends from university, colleague's from Ken Olin…even Francie and Ainsley's mums were there.

"What is this?" Sydney asked, slightly dazed.

"It's your bridal shower." Ainsley replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

"My what?"

"Your bridal shower," Francie said, walking up. "We thought it was time to throw you one since the wedding is only three weeks away."

By this point Sydney had recovered from the shock. "You didn't have to do this," she protested.

"Yes, we did." Amy said firmly.

"But…but what about the hen's night next weekend. I don't need two parties."

"Oh, next week is going to be completely different from today," Ainsley laughed.

"Yeah," Francie agreed. "Think of it this way. You and Michael didn't have an engagement party, so today is kind of like that- for everybody." She leaned in. "I mean, you have to give everyone a chance to celebrate with you. You can't exactly have Juliette coming to the hen's night. Imagine what that would do to her perception of you?"

"Oh, my perception of Sydney covers the good and the bad, the calm and the wild." Juliette said, coming up behind them and causing Francie to jump. "You seem to forget that I was once in Sydney's position."

Sydney simply smiled as she gave Juliette a big hug. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Juliette replied. "Great food, good wine, some in-depth gossip and my favourite daughter to be. I can't think of a better way to spend my time. Can you?"

Sydney shrugged as she was led to the couch and handed a glass of wine. It never failed to amaze her just how incredible her friends were.

* * *

Vaughn and Weiss were just heading out from the front door to go meet Will and Craig when the phone rang. 

"Are you gonna get that?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, the machine can get it." Vaughn replied, closing the door as his voice rang out behind them.

Hi, you've reached Sydney and Michael…ouch! What…ok,ok, you've reached Sydney and Vaughn. Leave us a message and we'll get back to you, Thanks.

"Uh, hi. This is Zack from Maquerade. Just wanted to let you know that we have found a new singer, so if you still want us, all will be good for the wedding. If you could please call me back to confirm this that would be great. Thanks."

* * *

"Ok, see you. Thanks for coming." Sydney called, waving off some of the guests. She headed back to the living room where Juliette was keeping Ainsley, Francie and Amy amused with tales of the misadventures that Vaughn and Weiss had got up yo when they were younger. 

"I don't know who was the dumber of the two," she was saying. "Eric for suggesting they jump off the shed roof, or Michael for going along with it. They still have scars from the incident today."

Sydney, who had heard many of these stories from Juliette before, smiled and sat down as Ainsley let out a peal of laughter.

"Oh," she wiped her eyes. "You are fantastic. Lillian hasn't told me half of this stuff. I've never had so much ammunition- ever!"

"So Syd," Francie handed her another glass of wine. "Did you have a good time?"

Sydney nodded. "I'm impressed that you guys kept it from me."

"And now," Amy clapped her hands together. "We have next weekend to look forward to!"

"Hell yeah!" Ainsley cheered and then proceeded to drain her wine glass.

Juliette turned to Sydney. "I now see why she and Eric get along so well."

Sydney grinned. "A match made in heaven, hey?"

Juliette nodded. "And they're not the only ones."


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all for your feedback

* * *

"What time are you leaving?" Vaughn asked as Sydney exited the bedroom Saturday night.

She shrugged. "Whenever they get here to pick me up. What about you?"

"I'm heading off to Weiss's now." He walked over and gave Sydney a kiss. "You behave tonight."

"What? Behave properly, or behave like the way you'll be 'behaving'? Which one?"

Vaughn grinned. "Definitely the latter."

"Good answer," Sydney murmured, leaning up for another kiss. When they separated, Vaughn noticed a slightly odd expression on her face.

"Syd, are you ok?"

She hesitated before answering. "Are you scared?"

"About what?" Vaughn queried, baffled.

"About tonight! You know our friends. Who knows what state we're going to be in tomorrow."

Vaughn laughed. "Well, let's be thankful that they're doing it this weekend. Gives us two weeks to recover."

"Yeah," Sydney said as she walked with Vaughn out to the driveway. "So?"

"What?" He paused as he was climbing into the car.

"Are you scared?"

"Absolutely terrified."

* * *

Vaughn was about halfway to Weiss's when he noticed the flashing emergency lights coming up behind him. Slowing down, he pulled over to let the vehicle pass. But it didn't. 

Instead, it stopped behind him. Looking out of his rear view mirror, Vaughn could see now that it was a police car. But why had it stopped was beyond him. He had not been speeding and there was nothing wrong with his car.

"This is the police!"

Vaughn jumped as a deep voice blared over a loud speaker.

"Please remove yourself from the vehicle immediately."

"What?" Vaughn muttered, so stunned that he didn't move.

"I repeat, remove yourself from the vehicle."

Slowly Vaughn climbed out of the car. Surely this had to be a mistake. He was being treated as if he were some kind of criminal.

"Move to the front of the vehicle and place you hand on the bonnet."

Vaughn did so, humiliated by the stares coming from the cars driving past and from the people who were out on the street.

"Now shake your butt."

Vaughn almost, very nearly did. It took a second for him to register exactly what had been said.

"Didn't you hear me? Shake that butt! Show us how you do it for Syd!"

Vaughn straightened up and strode towards the police car. "Weiss!" he bellowed.

A laughing Weiss jumped out of the passenger seat. "You should have seen your face! The guys are never going to let you hear the end of it."

It was only then that Vaughn noticed the mini-bus parked behind the police car, with all of his mates faces staring out of the front windscreen.

"But…what…"Vaughn stammered and then pointed at the car. "How?"

His question was answered when Craig stepped out of the backseat.

"Helps to have a friend who moonlights as a cop." Weiss grinned.

"Thanks Andrew," Craig leaned in the driver's side window. "I'll see you on Monday." As the car drove off, Craig turned to Vaughn. "I've had this cleared with the boss for weeks."

"You are unbelievable." Vaughn said, finally allowing himself to laugh.

"Yeah, we know." Weiss replied and then gestured to the bus. "Come on, your chariot awaits."

"But what about my car…" Vaughn trailed off as Weiss's dad climbed off the bus.

"Taken care of," he said, holding out his hand.

Vaughn handed over his keys, dumfounded at the planning that had gone into the night. He stood, almost rooted in his spot, until the blasting of a horn blasted through the air.

"Come on Mike!" Will yelled from the bus.

Weiss and Craig grabbed him and then dragged him onto the bus.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sydney muttered as somebody knocked relentlessly on the door. It was usually the way that Weiss announced his arrival, so Sydney was willing to bet a fair amount that it was Ainsley. 

She was right.

"Hey, where is everybody else?" Sydney asked.

"Waiting in the car," Ainsley replied vaguely. "You ready?"

"Yup," Sydney went to step out the front door, but was stopped by Ainsley. "What?"

"You have to put this on first."

Ainsley held up a small veil that looked as if it had come from a little girl's costume set. Sydney stared at it, aghast. Ainsley couldn't be serious, could she?

"No," she shook her head. "Uh, uh, no way."

"Yes way." Ainsley replied in a singsong voice as she proceeded to pin the veil to Sydney's head. "Now, that looks really cute."

"I am going to kill you," Sydney said.

"Now, if you do that, we won't let you in the car." Ainsley said with a sickly sweet smile. She stepped back out of Sydney's line of vision, revealing a shiny black stretch limousine parked out on the street.

"That's the car?" Sydney asked as Ainsley led her down the driveway.

"Of course it's the car!" Ainsley exclaimed. "We are doing tonight in style."

"Style? Uh, Ainz in case you haven't noticed, I have netting on my head that looks like it belongs in a kindergarten dress up box."

"I know," Ainsley looked at her as she opened the limo door. "That's why I said 'we' and not _you. _Now come on, get in."

* * *

Vaughn was beginning to lose track of where they had been. The drinks seemed to be continuously being handed to him, but despite his lack of awareness of his surroundings, he knew that he was having a great time. And thankfully, apart form the police car incident, Weiss had not caused any more embarrassment…yet. 

At this point the group had stopped to see a band playing at one of the popular bars down town.

"These guys are good." Vaughn yelled to Weiss over the loud music. "Who are they?"

"Nocturne." Weiss yelled back. "Local guys, just starting to make their break."

Vaughn turned back to the band as another beer was placed in his hand. He could relax here, he thought, looking around. There didn't seem to be anything that Weiss could do.

Or so he thought.

As the band finished up their current sing, the lead singer stepped forward. "Now, we got a call from our radio buddy Eric Weiss the other day," he said.

Vaughn choked on the mouthful of beer he'd just taken.

"And it turns out that his best friend is here tonight celebrating his buck's night," he turned and picked up his guitar. "So Vaughn, this song is for you…and may I add, Eric told us the whole story, and dude, you are classic."

Vaughn turned to Weiss as the band launched into a rocked up version of 'Time of My Life', his mouth agape. Weiss was a little apprehensive about Vaughn's reaction, but he needn't have worried. Vaughn simply grinned, as he raised his glass to Weiss in a silent toast.

* * *

"How?" Vaughn demanded through his laughter, as he and Weiss stood by the bus. "I thought the police car would be the most outrageous thing you did tonight, but getting a rock band to play _that _song?" 

"I told them I would give their song some air time if they did this," Weiss replied.

Vaughn shook his head. "I gotta get myself some friends who aren't so well connected."

"Well guys," Will banged the side of the bus as the rest of the group filtered outside. "What do you say we head on to our next destination?"

* * *

"Here you go, Syd." Francie handed her a drink as they stood at the bar of the club they were currently in. 

"Thanks…ooh, champagne!" Sydney let out a giggle and then, hearing herself, clamped a hand over her mouth. She stared at Francie though wide eyes. "How many of these have I had?"

"Enough for you to get up on that podium at that last club," Amy put in, snickering at the memory. Thank god they had thought to bring a camera along. Photographic evidence was needed if anybody else was going to believe that that incident had occurred.

Sydney just smiled and then turned to head towards the dance floor. But as she did, she lost her footing and fell smack into somebody.

"Oops!" She giggled again. "Sorry."

"It's ok…Syd? Is that you?"

Sydney looked up as she took a mouthful of champagne. When her eyes fell upon the face of the guy, she nearly spat the drink all over him. Thankfully, that moment passed and she swallowed it.

"Noah? Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Sydney noticed his eyes taking in her headdress.

"I'm fine…what's with the…thing?" he asked, pointing.

"It's my veil," Sydney replied. "Ainsley wouldn't let me in the car without it."

"Who's Ainsley?"

"The red head." Sydney said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb and taking another mouthful of champagne.

"Right." Noah smiled. "So veil? Does this mean you're getting married?" he asked, half-joking.

"Yup." Sydney said with a grin, placing the empty champagne flute back on the bar. Even given her current state, the look of shock that briefly crossed Noah's face was not lost on her.

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah…well, not here," Sydney laughed. "But in two weeks."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Vaughn…I think you might have actually met him."

Realization dawned upon Noah's face. "Is he that guy from the supermarket?"

Sydney's eyes widened. "Yeah, it was Halloween right? God, we hadn't even been together a week at that point."

"And now you're getting married."

'Yeah," Sydney replied. "Yeah, we are."

"Well, congratulations Sydney." Noah said sincerely. "I wish you all the best for the future. You truly deserve it."

Sydney gave him a small smile. "Thanks Noah."

"I'll see you around, Syd."

Sydney just nodded as he walked off.

* * *

It was late Sunday morning when Sydney finally got home. She had managed a couple of hours sleep on Francie's couch, but now just wanted a long hot bath and her own pillow. 

She made her way to the bedroom, quietly as she assumed that Vaughn was in bed asleep.

She was half right. Vaughn was asleep, but not in the bed. No, he was curled up on the floor near the wardrobe, snoring loudly.

"Vaughn." Sydney knelt on the floor beside him and shook him gently. "Wake up."

"Huh?" he murmured groggily as he looked up at her. "Hey Syd."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing on the floor?"

Vaughn looked from side to side as if he were only just realizing where he was. "Uh," he brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes. "I got home this morning and was changing to go to bed, but the room was spinning…"

"As it does," Sydney smiled.

"So I thought that if I sat down it might stop…and I guess I fell asleep."

"Sounds as if you had a good night," Sydney commented as she lay down next to him.

"I did." He proceeded to tell her about the police car and band incidents.

Sydney laughed and then winced. "Oh, my head."

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a big one."

"Yeah," Sydney groaned. "I keep having these flashes of me dancing on a podium."

"What?" Vaughn exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited." Sydney said. "There is no way I would do something like that. It's probably my mind playing tricks."

Vaughn allowed himself a small laugh as he shifted his position, enabling him to wrap his arms around Sydney.

"This time in two weeks, Syd…"


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for your feedback

* * *

When Sydney and Vaughn finally got up and out of bed on Sunday the first thing they headed for was the coffee.

"Oh," Sydney groaned as she sank into the couch, mug in hand. "I haven't had a night out like that for so long."

"You know," Vaughn was saying as he sat beside her. "We are just confirming everybody's belief that we're just a boring couple. Look at the two of us!"

Sydney laughed. "I don't know about you, but I was not boring last night…I think. My memories are vague, but I remember…" she trailed off. "Oh my god. I ran into Noah last night."

She could feel Vaughn stiffen slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed softly. "I was kind of tipsy by that point. I literally ran into him."

"So did you speak?"

"Sort of. I told him I was getting married." She paused, taking a mouthful of coffee. "He actually remembered you."

"Me?" Vaughn was surprised.

"Yeah, and then he wished us all the best for the future and went." She looked directly at Vaughn. "He actually sounded sincere. It was so _weird_."

Vaughn let out a laugh as he ran a hand down the side of her face. "He's probably just realized what he gave up. It must have dawned on him just how stupidly he behaved."

Sydney smiled. "You think?"

"I know."

* * *

"I'll be late tonight," Sydney said to Vaughn Monday morning. "I have to go by Tessa's to pick up the dresses." 

Vaughn's face lit up. "So will I be getting a sneak peek at this dress before the big day?"

"Not a chance." Sydney grabbed her bag off the bench. "You are not going to be seeing me in that gown until I show you up at the gardens on the nineteenth…and before you even think about it, Francie will be baby-sitting until the wedding. There is no way you are going to see it.

Vaughn pouted playfully and Sydney laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

"You'll be seeing it soon enough."

* * *

"So, are you and Syd doing anything for Valentine's?" Weiss asked Vaughn as he drove the two of them to their hockey game Tuesday night. 

"Huh?" Vaughn replied blankly.

"You know, Valentine's Day. February 14th? The day that florists live for? Next Monday?"

"Oh right." Vaughn shook his head. "I don't think we'll be doing anything."

"You're not turning slack on me, Vaughn, are you?"

"In case you've forgotten, I happen to be getting married five days after Valentine's. Forgive me if Sydney and I have decided to focus on that instead."

Weiss shook his head as he came to a stop at a red light. "This wedding has come up so quickly. It seems like yesterday that you were flailing about like some poncy dancer."

"Excuse me," Vaughn said indignantly. "But I did not 'flail', thank you very much."

"Yeah right. Ainsley told me about your lessons. And I saw her bruised toes. Real smooth, Vaughn, real smooth."

"Is there anything else that you want to rag on me about?" Vaughn asked as Weiss accelerated off.

"Nah, that's all for tonight," Weiss replied. "I need you in a good mood so you play well and so we can win."

"Good to know that you have my best interests at heart." Vaughn said.

"Always Vaughn," Weiss laughed. "Always."

They fell into a silence until Weiss pulled into a car park at the hockey rink.

"Vaughn," Weiss said as they headed inside.

"What?"

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"About getting married."

Vaughn looked at him. "I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?"

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know. You just hear people talking about wedding jitters and stuff like that."

"Well, not me." Vaughn replied firmly as he felt a slight flutter in his stomach.

* * *

"Ugh," Sydney dropped onto her desk chair Wednesday lunchtime. 

Dixon looked up, smiling. "Did you have the year eights?"

Sydney nodded. "I'm just thankful that they are horrible to everybody, because otherwise I would seriously be reconsidering my career."

"Ah, Syd, you're a brilliant teacher." Dixon said. "Nobody has a chance with that form. Not even Hannibal Lector could instil fear into those kids."

Sydney smiled. "Thanks."

"So," Dixon leaned back into his chair. "How are you doing?"

"How do you mean?"

"With everything. Because I know how I was in the weeks leading up to mine and Diane's wedding. A regular bag of nerves."

"I can imagine," Sydney said, unwrapping her sandwich. "But I'm doing fine. No nerves, just excitement."

"Really?" Dixon's eyes rose slightly.

"Yes, really." Sydney said firmly, feeling a small flutter in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Well," Sydney hung up the phone and tossed her pen down. Walking across to the kitchen bench, she sat down on a stool and watched Vaughn as he stirred something on the stove. "That's everything." 

"Everything what?" Vaughn asked absentmindedly as he seasoned the sauce.

"Everything is planned. That was the car company, confirming our booking. There is nothing else that we need to do."

Vaughn looked up. "Except show up."

Sydney waved her hand. "Minor detail."

With a small laugh, Vaughn turned back to the stove. Sydney didn't move, the conversation with Dixon was playing on her mind. It was bugging her and she couldn't deny it.

"Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"I was talking with Dixon today. He was telling me about the lead up to his wedding." She paused. "He said that he was really nervous- a bad case of the wedding jitters."

Vaughn's head shot up. "He did?"

"Yeah, and he was asking me if I was feeling the same way."

"Weiss was asking me the same thing last night."

Sydney leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "So…are you?"

Vaughn switched the heat off and then turned to face Sydney. "I thought I wasn't, but…"

"When the subject was raised…" Sydney trailed off as Vaughn's face broke into a grin.

"You too, hey?"

"A little," Sydney admitted and then sat up straight. "But this isn't a bad thing, is it?"

Vaughn reached across the bench and clasped her hand. "Of course not. Nerves can be good. It's like when you get nervous before a big sporting final."

Sydney's eyebrows rose. "Vaughn, are you comparing our wedding to a hockey game?"

"Not just any hockey game," Vaughn replied. "A hockey _final_, Syd."

"Oh well, then I guess that's ok then." Sydney smiled.

* * *

Francie looked over the restaurant Monday evening and for the first time in ages felt a pang on loneliness. It was Valentine's Day and the dining room was filled to the brim with couples. For the first time since she and Will had split up, she wanted a companion. Not like the flings that she'd had over the past couple of years, but something substantial, something _real_. 

"Hey Francie!"

She looked over to see Weiss and Ainsley walking through the door. Perplexed, she glanced down. The restaurant was booked solid with couples that night and neither Weiss nor Ainsley's name was in the books.

"Hey guys. I didn't realize that you were coming. I would have kept a table for you."

"Oh, we booked." Ainsley said. "Eric thought that it would be funny to get a reservation under the name Houdini."

Francie looked down again and laughed. Sure enough Houdini was written in front of her."

"Come on," she led them towards their table. "If you need anything just ask…within reason, Eric," she added after a second thought.

"Smart call, Fran," Ainsley laughed, picking up her menu. Francie smiled and walked off.

"Why is it that everybody thinks I'm either going to do something stupid, embarrassing or completely out of line?"

"Because," Ainsley said, smiling sweetly. "Those three things tend to sum you up thoroughly."

"And here you are by my side," Weiss replied. "So what does that make you?"

'Insane." She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I like a guy who is stupid, embarrassing and out of line."

Weiss's brow furrowed. "I don't know whether to be chuffed or annoyed."

"Go with chuffed." Ainsley patted his hand. "I love you, Eric."

His face broke into a wide grin. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: **Only five more chapters to go... 


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all for your feedback.

**kiefer4ever: **Yes, there will be a sequel after this fic.

* * *

When Vaughn opened his eyes Friday morning, he rolled over and found himself directly under Sydney's gaze.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning." She propped her head up on her hand. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, reaching over and running a hand down her arm.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

"What?" Vaughn's eyes widened with feigned shock as he rolled on his back and smacked his forehead. "Is that tomorrow? Look Syd, I'm really sorry but I totally forgot and have sorta planned to do something else. Do you think we could reschedule?"

Sydney just laughed as she grabbed Vaughn and pulled him over and on top of her. Still laughing she clasped her hands behind his neck and pressed their lips together. The kiss deepened as Vaughn wrapped Sydney in his arms, bringing them closer.

"This probably isn't such a good idea." Vaughn murmured as Sydney trailed her lips along his collarbone.

"Why?"

"Because it is going to be hard enough to take myself to work today without this."

Sydney laughed softly, her breath tickling his neck. "I know exactly what you mean. I've already decided that all my classes will be watching videos. There is not a chance that I will be able to concentrate today."

"And why is that?" Vaughn asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Remind me again."

"Hmm, I was going to say you, but know I'm beginning to wonder." Sydney shot back.

Vaughn smiled. "Hey Syd."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sydney brought a hand up to his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Vaughn's last class for the day was a group of year nines- the group of girls referred to as the year nine ferals. He was probably the only teacher they moderately behaved for- for reasons obvious to everyone but him. 

"Ok," he stood up about a minute before the final bell was due to go. "That's it for today. Now, I won't be here next week, so please," he smiled beseechingly, "behave for whatever substitute you get. At least keep up the pretence that I have modelled you into a productive class."

The class tittered softly as one of the girls raised her hand.

Vaughn nodded at her. "Yes, Dana?"

"Why won't you be here?"

Vaughn was surprised. "Haven't you guys heard? What's gone wrong with the Abrams College grapevine?"

The girls just looked at him blankly.

He shook his head with a laugh. "I won't be here because I'm going on a holiday- my honeymoon to be specific."

"Honeymoon?" one of the girls repeated. "You're getting married?"

Vaughn nodded. "Tomorrow."

Right then the bell rang and the girls began filing out of the classroom, all of them focused on the same topic.

"I heard that he was engaged…but can you believe that he's actually getting married?"

"I know. Married! That means that he's like unavailable forever!"

"Yeah, but as if we had a chance. We're little girls."

"It wasn't about having a chance, it was about fantasizing over the possibility."

"Guys, we are talking about a teacher."

"Yeah, the world's hottest teacher."

"Agreed. Who cares about his job? The guy is a god."

"A god who's about to get hitched."

There was unanimous sighs all around.

* * *

After her last class Sydney dropped by the staff room to check her pigeonhole before heading home. There were a few errands she had to run before getting ready for the rehearsal dinner at Deep Inside that she and Vaughn were having that night. 

But as she walked into the staff room, Sydney found herself copping a face full of confetti.

Letting out a cry of shock, she brought her hands up and cleared her face. Looking around she saw the room filled with her colleague's- some of them still armed with hands full of confetti.

"What on earth…"

"This is the last time you'll enter this staff room as Miss Bristow," Dixon said, stepping forward. "Did you think that we wouldn't make a big deal of it?"

Sydney smiled as somebody handed her a drink. "I could get used to this sort of stuff. Say, if I get married every year, will I get something like this each time?"

"First three marriages only." Dixon deadpanned.

Sydney stayed for about an hour before she really had to leave. Grabbing her bag, she walked across the room to farewell Dixon.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled and gave her a quick hug.

Sydney felt a small shiver go down her spine. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Sydney was dressed and ready to go, but Vaughn stopped her. "Weiss sent me a message today, telling me that we had to listen to the last part of his show. No questions asked." 

Sydney's expression suddenly looked pained as Vaughn reached across and turned the volume on the radio up. "What's he got planned? What is he going to do to us?"

"Nothing." Vaughn replied. "I messaged him back and said that if it embarrassed us in any way I would revoke his speech giving privileges tomorrow."

Sydney grinned. "Nice."

They lapsed into silence as the song playing ended and Weiss's voice boomed over the airways.

"Well, this is almost it for today and the week. Now tomorrow is going to be a pretty huge day, because I get to stand beside my best friend as he marries the woman of his dreams. It's been a day that has been a long time coming…anybody that knows Sydney and Vaughn will agree with me on that one. These two are so made for each other that it's sickening.  
I'm going to stop now, as I don't want to use any of the material I have saved up for tomorrow- I'm guessing that I still have speech giving privileges, Vaughn. But what I will say is that from all your friends, and me we love you Syd and Vaughn and all the best for the future.  
Oh, and none of that standing up at the altar business. The wedding cake sounds too good to go to waste. So guys, despite the fact that I am going to cop so much flak from Joey for this, this is for you."

_Gamble everything for love, gamble everything  
__Put it in a place you keep what you need  
__You can gamble everything for love if you're free  
__Gotta gamble everything for love_

Sydney looked at Vaughn. "This is actually really sweet." She grabbed her bag off the kitchen bench. "We really should stop expecting the worst from our Weiss."

"I'm not so sure about that." Vaughn joked as he headed across to the coffee table for his keys. "He's probably just lulling us into a false sense of protection before tomorrow."

_Tell me the truth and I'll tell you the truth  
__If you gamble everything for love, you're gonna be alright, alright_

* * *

It was a casual affair at Deep Inside. Just finger foods and a chance for all involved in the wedding to relax and enjoy themselves before the big day. 

"Sydney."

She turned to see Juliette approaching with her arms open wide. With a smile Sydney accepted the motherly embrace.

"Now if you need anything," Juliette was saying as they separated, "just ask, ok. Everything should be just right for you tomorrow."

"I'm fine at this point, but thanks." Sydney replied. "Just as long as we both show up and say 'I do', then the day will be perfect."

"My, don't you have low expectations," Juliette joked.

"Of course," Sydney said slyly. "Why else would Vaughn be so eager to marry me?"

Juliette's eyes lit up. "Nice!" she laughed. "I knew you were a keeper the day I met you."

* * *

Across the room, Vaughn had just taken a mouthful of drink when Jack came up beside him. Quickly swallowing his mouthful Vaughn reached out and shook his hand. "How are you, Jack?" 

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"I'm pretty good." Vaughn glanced across the room and seeing Sydney, felt himself smile.

It wasn't lost on Jack. "So," clearing his throat. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as it is going to be."

"Good." Jack nodded shortly. "Well, uh, all the best."

"Thanks Jack." Something out the corner of his eye made Vaughn turn and he saw Danielle gesturing towards him. "Excuse me, Jack."

"Of course," Jack said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

It wasn't a late evening and when people started to leave, Vaughn pulled Sydney off to the side of the dining room. Without a word, he pressed his lips into hers. Given that Sydney was going back to their place with Francie and Ainsley, and he was spending the night at Weiss's, this would be the last time they'd see each other before the ceremony the next day. 

"Hey Vaughn!" Weiss's voice called across the restaurant. "You ready?"

Stepping back, Vaughn brought a hand up and tucked a strand of Sydney's hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Yeah," Sydney smiled as she kissed Vaughn again. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **Four more chapters...  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song 'Gamble Everything for Love' by Ben Lee 


	33. Chapter 33

Hey all, and thank you all so much for your feedback.

* * *

"Where's Francie?" Sydney asked as she and Ainsley headed to the car after the rehearsal dinner.

"She left about half an hour ago. She's picking up the dresses from her apartment and then heading to your place." Ainsley explained, opening the car door. "She's got Mike's key."

"Oh ok." Sydney got into the car and the two of them fell into silence as Ainsley drove them home.

"Hey, you're back!" Francie exclaimed as Sydney and Ainsley walked through the front door.

"Yeah…" Sydney sniffed. "Are you cooking popcorn?"

"Yup," Francie smiled. "And there's chips, dip, chocolate, cookie dough…and the essentials: _Dirty Dancing_, _The Notebook, Grease, Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and, ahem, _The Terminator_."

"That was my choice," Ainsley added.

Sydney grinned. "Movie night, hey?"

Francie nodded. "And not just any movie night. We're talking about a pyjama wearing, doonas in the living room, high school reminiscent movie night."

"Since the ceremony isn't until late afternoon, we thought you wouldn't mind staying up." Ainsley said. "So what do you say?"

"I say that I'm going to get changed and I expect Johnny to be on that screen by the time I get back."

* * *

Sydney, Francie and Ainsley ended up sleeping on mattresses on the living room floor, and woke up to a banging on the front door. 

"I brought brunch," Amy announced after Sydney had let her in. Spying the living room she let out a laugh. "Looks like you had fun last night. Me, on the other hand, had a crying six month old to contend with."

"Dillon's not sick, is he?" Sydney asked, concerned.

"No," Amy smiled. "He just takes after his uncle."

"What time is Mandy getting here?" Ainsley asked, referring to the woman who would be doing their make-up and hair.

Sydney looked at the clock. "Soon," she replied. "So I guess we should get stuck into these," she smiled, pointing to the croissants that Amy was laying out.

"Sounds good to me," Francie declared.

* * *

Vaughn, Weiss, Will and Craig were also having a pretty leisurely morning, with all four of them embroiled in a SSX 3 tournament on the Playstation 2. 

"Oh yeah! Did you see that?" Will yelled and Craig turned to him, his expression bemused.

"Dude, you just stacked it."

"Yeah, but it was still a better run than my last one," Will shot back.

Vaughn laughed as he walked across from the kitchen. "Hey Weiss."

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure," Weiss got up from the couch and approached him. "What is it?"

Vaughn handed him an envelope. "Could you take that to Sydney for me."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"What is it?"

"It's just something that I want for her to have" Vaughn replied. "So, can you do this for me?"

"Sure…if you let me beat you at the game when I get back." Weiss leaned in covertly. "I kind of have a bet going with Craig that I can beat you on the half pipe."

Vaughn laughed. "Deal."

* * *

"Agh!" Weiss yelled and stepped back from the door. "It's the monster from the deep." 

"What?" Ainsley put a hand on her hip. "No Little Mermaid references today?"

"Not when you look like that," Weiss said jokingly, referring to Ainsley's get up of dressing gown and hair rollers. He stepped inside and placed a kiss on her lips. "I have a very important mission, so where is our bride?"

"She is here," Sydney replied coming out of the hallway leading to the bedroom. "Mandy says she is ready to do your make-up, Ainz."

"Ok," Ainsley turned back to Weiss and pressed her lips into his. "I'll see you later, stud."

"Looking forward to it, my little monster."

Poking her tongue out and laughing, Ainsley headed towards the bedroom. Sydney watched after her and then turned to Weiss.

"So what are you doing here, Houdini?" she asked.

"Performing my best man duties," Weiss replied, holding up the envelope. "Vaughn asked me to deliver this."

Curiously, Sydney took the envelope from him. "What is it?"

"I don't know…and believe you me, it took all of my will power not to take a peek on my way over here."

Sydney laughed and Weiss leaned across to give her a quick hug.

"I'll leave you alone to open it- as long as you tell me what it is at the reception."

"Ok." Sydney smiled as Weiss headed to the front door. "Thanks Houdini."

"You're welcome," he said before closing the door behind him.

Sitting down at the kitchen bench, Sydney opened the envelope and pulled out a note.

_Syd,  
__Just a little something new.  
__Love you,  
__Vaughn._

With a smile, Sydney looked back in the envelope and pulled out a tiny charm in the shape of two conjoined rings. She had to let out a small laugh. She had never told Vaughn that she would be wearing her charm bracelet, but somehow he just knew.

After putting the charm on the bracelet, something occurred to her. Sydney couldn't believe that it had slipped her mind.

"Fran, Ainz, Amy!" she called, running towards the bedroom. "I've got a problem."

* * *

"All done," Weiss announced, letting himself back into the apartment. 

Vaughn looked up from the couch, where he was watching Craig's continuous defeat of Will. "Thanks."

"You should see it over there." Weiss shook his head. "And I thought the preperations for the bridal shower were bad."

* * *

"Ok, ok." Francie held up her hands. "Something old?" 

"My mother's necklace." Sydney replied.

"Something new?"

"The charm that Vaughn just gave me."

"What?" Amy walked across. "What charm?"

Sydney held up her wrist. "This one."

"Oh my god," Amy said exultantly. "That guy is incredible."

"I know," Sydney beamed.

"We are getting off track here," Francie interjected. "Something borrowed?"

"Nothing." Sydney replied.

"Hmm," Francie mused, concerned. "What about something blue?"

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know…does underwear count?"

"Of course it does," Ainsley called out from where Mandy was working on her hair.

Mandy was nodding in agreement. "It's true. I've known many brides using underwear to get past that one."

"Well, where else are they going to get away with wearing blue on their wedding day?" Amy asked.

"What if they've gone for the non-traditional stuff?" Ainsley pointed out. "Then they could wear a blue dress."

"I wore pink." Mandy informed them.

"Really?" Amy looked at her. "You know I always imagined wearing a pale green if Troy and I ever decided to get married."

"You would look great in green," Mandy said. "Your colouring is perfect—"

"Guys!" Francie burst in. "There is still Sydney's problem of something borrowed."

"Maybe I should just forget this." Sydney said. "Three out of four ain't bad."

"No," Francie said firmly. "You are going to have something borrowed." Her eyes suddenly lit up and then she ran out into the lounge room.

"What is she doing?" Ainsley wondered aloud.

"With Francie, who knows," Amy shrugged.

"Here." Francie was back and offering Sydney something.

"What is that?" Sydney asked.

"It's a dollar from the first meal paid for at Deep Inside," Francie explained. "I guess you could say that I have kind of adopted it as a good luck charm. You can borrow it for today."

"Oh Francie," Sydney sighed and threw her arms around her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where I am going to put this?"

"How about slipping it in your garter?" Ainsley suggested slyly.

"What? Like a stripper?" Francie said, aghast. "She can't do that!" She turned to Sydney. "You're taking a small bag, right? For the essentials?"

"Yup. Lip gloss, tissues, band aids," Sydney listed off.

"Good. Put it in there." Francie replied. "Just make sure you don't spend it."

"And when you've done that," Amy added, "it's about time that we get you in that dress of yours."

* * *

"You ready?" Weiss came up behind Vaughn. "The car is here." 

Vaughn nodded, adjusted his jacket. "I'm ready. Let's go." They made their way outside, with Will and Craig following closely behind.

"You do realize that we are rushing for no reason," Will said. "Francie is over there. She has to get dressed and ready."

Vaughn laughed as he turned to Weiss. "Have you got the rings?"

Weiss patted his breast pocket. "Safe and sound."

Vaughn nodded. "Well, then let's get the lead out. I don't want to wait any longer."

* * *

Sydney was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her and Vaughn's bedroom, trying to take in her appearance. She was dressed in her gown, with her veil flowing down from her hair that was pinned up loosely, with a few stray tendrils framing her face. She played absentmindedly with her mother's necklace. It was hard to believe that it was her standing there. 

A slight movement in the background caught her eye and she turned around. Jack had just entered the bedroom.

Sydney smiled. "Hey dad."

Jack looked at her for a few seconds. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Sydney turned back to the mirror. "It feels so weird to be dressed up like this."

Jack stepped forward. "I just wish that your mother could be here today. She would have been so happy for you…I'm happy for you."

Sydney faced him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really." Jack gave her a small smile. "My little girl has gone and grown up on me."

With a sigh, Sydney gave him a hug. "I'll always be your little girl, dad…as long as you want me to be."

"I know." Jack said quietly. As they separated he spied the necklace around Sydney's neck. "You look so much like her, you know."

Sydney didn't get a chance to respond.

"Syd!" Francie's voice travelled loudly down the hallway. "The limo is here."

"Well," Jack offered Sydney his arm. "I guess we should go."

Sydney nodded, took his arm and then the two of them headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Three more chaps to go... 


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**vaughnfan: **I'm stoked that you liked Francie's dollar thing. I can't tell you how long it took for me to come up with a different idea for something borrowed!

**Em-958: **Yes, I have started the sequel. I have actually nearly finished writing it.

* * *

The ceremony was taking place at a local gardens, right by the lake that was situated there. As the guests arrived, Vaughn found himself pacing, nervously going over his vows. He was beginning to wish that he and Sydney had gone with the traditional ones, instead of opting to write their own. He could just imagine standing up in front of all his family and friends and completely forgetting what he was about to say. 

"Michael." He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Maman," Vaughn turned and gave her a fierce hug.

Stepping back, Juliette placed her hands on his upper arms and looked at him closely. "Calm down, Michael. Everything is going to go fine," she said, wisely.

"I know." Vaughn sighed. "But there are just all these scenarios running through my head."

Juliette smiled. "Let me guess. Natural disaster, some crazy relative stopping the ceremony, Sydney running away with the celebrant, forgetting your vows?"

"Pretty much," Vaughn replied. "Except for maybe that whole thing with Sydney running away with the celebrant."

Juliette laughed. "Michael, it's your and Sydney's big day and nothing is going to go wrong. Just relax and enjoy it. It's only going to be happening once."

* * *

In the limousine, Amy had poured everybody a glass of champagne and was handing them out. 

"Now you take that slowly, Syd." Ainsley said slyly. "We don't want a repeat of the hen's night."

Sydney just poked her tongue out and raised her glass to her lips.

"What happened at the hen's night?" Jack inquired, his eyes twinkling.

"Nothing," Sydney replied very quickly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Except that it was brought to our attention that your daughter is considering a career as a podium dancer." Francie said.

"Francie!" Sydney exclaimed. "Oh my god."

She needn't have worried. Jack simply took a mouthful of champagne, chuckling softly. "She gets that from her mother."

Sydney looked at him, her eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"Well, your mother could loosen up when she wanted to and," Jack shrugged, "you can't really expect me to take credit for behaviour like that, can you?"

* * *

Sydney was late, not Francie late, and Vaughn was worried. It wasn't like her. 

"Maybe she's not coming," Weiss said, immediately regretting it. The glare that Vaughn shot in his direction would have had enough power to destroy a battle ship.

"Look, Vaughn, I'm sorry. I wouldn't say something like that if I thought it was _true_. It was just a joke- there is not a chance that Sydney wouldn't show up."

Vaughn sighed. "I know that, and I knew you were only joking. But that's why I am so worried. If Syd is late, then that means that something has happened and…"

"Stop right there." Weiss put a hand on his shoulder. "Syd is fine."

"Then why haven't we heard from her?"

Weiss went to answer but was cut off by Will running up to them.

"I just got off the phone with Jack," he said. "There's been an accident—"

"What!" Vaughn's heart jumped up to his throat.

"…an accident on the freeway and they're stuck in traffic." Will continued. "He said that hopefully they'll get here soon."

Vaughn sagged with relief and his face broke into a smile. Everything was all right.

* * *

"Oh, thank god!" Sydney said as the limo began to move forwards. "We are going to be so late…late to my own wedding! Fashionably late, yes. But so late that people start to think that maybe the bride isn't showing up? How does that work? Somebody just had to go and write off their car, didn't they?" 

"Uh, Syd," Francie started gently. "I don't think that they planned doing that. It's hardly a thing somebody would enjoy doing on a Saturday afternoon."

"Planned or not, I am still going to be late!"

Ainsley suddenly let out a small giggle and everybody looked towards her.

"What is so funny?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering when these two," Ainsley pointed to both Sydney and Francie, "swapped places. Just look at who is all calm, cool and collected, and then look at who is playing the role of Little Miss Freak Out."

"I am calm!" Sydney protested. "I am just a touch flustered."

"And what do you mean by Little Miss Freak Out?" Francie demanded as the same time. She and Sydney looked at each other for a few seconds and soon found themselves cracking up.

"She's right, you know." Sydney said to Francie when their laughter had died down.

"Yeah." Francie nodded. "Maybe it's the dollar? Maybe it's the reason you're freaking out and I'm not."

"No way." Amy interjected. "You were freaking out way before you got that, Francie. Let's put Syd's freaking down to the fact that she is on the way to her wedding."

"We're not on the way anymore." Jack said, looking out the window. "We're here."

* * *

Weiss came up beside Vaughn. "They just arrived." 

Vaughn straightened up. "She's here? So we're ready to go?"

"Yup." Weiss nodded and patted Vaughn on the back. "Just going over the final primping details…it's amazing what they can fit in those tiny bags of theirs." Weiss got a somewhat distant look on his face before shaking himself. "Anyway, just the last minute stuff before the big Bridal March."

Vaughn shook his head. "Syd decided against the Bridal March. Said that she wanted to pick her own song."

"What song?"

"I have no idea…" Vaughn trailed off as he saw Ainsley stepping out from behind the trees at the end of the 'aisle'. Raising his eyebrows at her, Ainsley grinned and gave Vaughn a thumbs up.

Weiss saw it too, and after blowing Ainsley a kiss, turned to Will and Craig. "Ok, this is it. You ready?"

After taking their positions by the marriage celebrant, Weiss leaned in towards Vaughn. "Last chance to back out."

"Shut up," Vaughn grinned as he turned to face out behind the guests and waited for the first strands of music to begin.

_You're all I need to get by_  
_You're all I need to get by  
__You're all I need to get by  
__You're all I need to get by  
__You're all I need to get by-y-y  
__As long as I got you, then baby you know that you got me ohh!  
__Cause we love wi' some R-ah-E-S-P-E-C-T ohh!_

At that point, Francie made her appearance and began to walk down towards them.

_Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you_  
_And it was plain to see, that you were my destiny_

Ainsley then appeared and, after a small wave in Weiss's direction, she too moved forward.

_With my arms open wide, I threw away my pride_  
_I sacrificed with you, dedicated my life to you._

Amy stepped forward and made her way to the front.

_Like I would go where you lead_  
_I'll be right there in a time of need  
__And when I lose my will you'll be there right there to push me up that hill_

Vaughn's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat as Sydney appeared, with Jack by her side and paused at the end of the aisle, waiting until Francie, Ainsley and Amy were done. She looked amazing.

_There's no, no looking back for us_  
_We've got each other's love and that's enough  
__You're all I need to get by_

Jack looked down at Sydney, a smile on his face. "You ready to do this?"

Sydney leant up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then nodded. "Let's do this," she said, lacing her arm through his and clasping her bouquet of white Singapore orchids.

And so they stepped forward and slowly made their way towards Vaughn.

_Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best_  
_Stand by you like a tree and dare anybody that try and move me  
__Darlin' in you I've found strength where I was torn down  
__I don't know what's in store but together we can open any door  
__Just to do what's good for you, I'll inspire you a little bit higher  
__I know you can make a wo-man out of a soul that didn't have a goal_

When Sydney got to Vaughn's side, neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces.

_Cause we've got the right foundation and with that love and determination (yes, we do)  
__You're all I need to get by_

As the music faded out, Vaughn took Sydney's hand and leaned in towards her. "You look beautiful."

"You looking pretty fabulous yourself." Sydney whispered.

"Liked the song."

"Glad you approved." Sydney smiled as they turned to face the celebrant.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate in the marriage of Sydney and Michael. If anybody here, except…" she looked down at a note in her hand, "Eric…"

Vaughn ignored the poke that jabbed him in the middle of the back.

"…Feels that this union should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was only silence and when Sydney looked up at Vaughn, smiling, she could not resist kissing her on the cheek. This caused the celebrant to laugh.

"Calm down, Michael. Save it for the end," she said. "Now both Michael and Sydney had decided to write their own vows for today. So Michael," she gestured towards him, "if you please."

Vaughn turned so he could face Sydney directly and cleared his throat.

"Sydney…Syd. I know that I'm probably starting to sound repetitive, but I love you and you know exactly how much. You mean the absolute world to me, and I plan on showing you that for the rest of our lives. You will always be the first thing on my mind in the morning when I wake up and be my last thought before falling asleep at night.  
When we are together, everyday is significant, with moments that I will forever cherish. That cheeky smile that makes me melt every time, that quick wit that responds without fail and the beauty that you posses inside and out that somehow manages to touch all of those around you.  
Sydney, you are the one who turns the lemons of my life into lemonade and I cannot wait for the moment- the moment when I get to call you my wife- when we can begin the rest of our lives."

Sydney took a moment, placing a hand on Vaughn's cheek, before the celebrant motioned towards her.

"Sydney…go ahead."

Drawing in a deep breath, Sydney started. "Vaughn, I never realized how hard it would be to put into words how much I love, cherish and respect you. How do I explain the emotions I experience every day? The awe at the fact that I have somebody like you supporting me? The joy at the laughter and happiness that you continue to give me everyday? And those tiny little butterflies in the pit of my stomach that still give a flutter when I look into those beautiful green eyes and realize that I'll be looking into them for the rest of my life?  
It may be difficult to put into exact words the way I feel about you, but showing you everyday will be so easy. Never will I take you granted, never will I intentionally hurt you and my love for you will only continue to grow stronger as we go about spending the rest of our lives together.  
Thank you Vaughn, for standing by me, for making me a stronger person, and for loving me as I am. I am thankful every day that we found other."

Vaughn stared at Sydney, with those eyes that she loved, so intently that it prompted Weiss to speak up.

"Uh, excuse me, marriage celebrant lady," he started. "You might want to hurry this up, or our bride and groom just might take off before this is done and legal."

An appreciative laughter was heard from everybody, including Sydney and Vaughn.

"Well, we should all hope to be as lucky as the two of you," the celebrant said. "So I ask, Michael, do you take Sydney as you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Vaughn looked at Sydney as he said clearly, "I do."

"And Sydney, do you take Michael as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Sydney said firmly.

The celebrant held out her hand to Weiss. "I take it the best man has the rings?"

"He'd better." Vaughn muttered with a smile.

Weiss just grinned back as he handed the rings over to the celebrant.

"The ring is said to be a symbol of everlasting love- a circle that never ends or breaks. So," she handed a ring to Vaughn. "While you place this on Sydney's finger, could you please repeat after me…Sydney, with this ring, I thee wed."

Vaughn picked up Sydney's hand, which was shaking slightly, much like his own. "Sydney, with this ring, I thee wed."

The celebrant then handed Sydney a ring. "Now Sydney…Michael, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Vaughn…" she paused as he let out a small chuckle. "Vaughn, with this ring, I thee wed."

The celebrant smiled. "I take great pleasure in now pronouncing you husband and wife. And now what you've been waiting for Michael, you may now kiss the bride."

Their lips were pressed together before the sentence was even completed.

* * *

**A/N: **Two more chaps to go...  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song 'You're All I Need to Get By' by Aretha Franklin 


	35. Chapter 35

I just want to thank you all so much for your feedback on the last chapter. I was really heartened by what some of you wrote, and am just happy that I was able to create something that you appreciate so much. Thank you again for letting me know what you thought.

**I LOVE ALIAS: **Yes, I do have a name for the sequel, and I will be nice and tell you (unlike before I posted this fic, when I decided to mean and not reveal it anyone :P) The title of the next fic will be 'Steady As They Go'.

**Em-96: **I chose the Aretha Franklin song for two reasons. The first being that the lyircs were so perfect for the story, and second being that it was actually used in an episode of Alias (2.20: Countdown- when Syd and Vaughn are sitting on the park bench eating ice cream and she apologises for not telling him the truth about Dixon).  
Now, I only hope that you approve of the song I chose for their reception as much...

_

* * *

Vaughn picked up Sydney's hand, which was shaking slightly, much like his own. "Sydney, with this ring, I thee wed." _

_The celebrant then handed Sydney a ring. "Now Sydney…Michael, with this ring, I thee wed."_

"_Vaughn…" she paused as he let out a small chuckle. "Vaughn, with this ring, I thee wed."_

_The celebrant smiled. "I take great pleasure in now pronouncing you husband and wife. And now what you've been waiting for Michael, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Their lips were pressed together before the sentence was even completed._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please welcome the bridal party…Amy Tippin and Will Tippin, Ainsley McPhee and Craig Blair, the maid of honour and best man, Francine Calfo and Eric Weiss." 

They all walked into the reception room, taking their seats at the head table.

"And now for the first time, introducing Mr and Mrs Michael and Sydney Vaughn."

Sydney felt a small jolt at that. Mr and Mrs. Sydney Vaughn. Michael and Sydney _Vaughn_. She knew, at that point, that she would never tire of hearing that.

Sydney and Vaughn had asked that the meal be served as soon as possible, so that the rest of the night would be free for the guests (and themselves) to party and enjoy themselves.

Yet, as all their guests began to eat, both Sydney and Vaughn found themselves unable to, falling into their own private conversation instead. It was the first time that day that they had the opportunity to _talk_, and there was no way they were passing that up. Weiss was quite pleased with this, happily tucking into both their meals.

Juliette, too, was distracted from her meal. She found that her eyes were wandering over to Vaughn and Sydney, watching them as they whispered into each other's ears, the smiles never leaving their faces and the contact between them never breaking.

She turned to Jack, who was seated next to her. "Would you look at the two of them?" she smiled, nodding her head in their direction.

Jack looked up, a nostalgic expression on his face. Juliette knew exactly what he was thinking…because she was thinking almost the same thing.

"Thinking about your wife?" she said, softly.

Jack looked at her for a second before nodding shortly. "I just wish that she could have been here today."

"Oh, but she is." Juliette smiled at Jack's wary expression. "Don't worry, I haven't been talking to Trish." She took a mouthful of wine as Jack allowed himself a small smile. "I just like to think that Bill looks down on us from time to time, to celebrate the milestone's of Michael's life along with us. I imagine that Sydney's mother does the same thing."

"It must be comforting to think that way," Jack replied, looking over as he heard Sydney's laughter. It never failed to amaze him just how much his daughter resembled her mother.

"It is," Juliette said. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

* * *

As the last of the dessert plates were taken away, Francie stood, tentatively tapping her glass. "Hi…I've decided that I will kick off the speeches tonight, because who knows how long this one," she looked at Weiss with a smile, "will prattle on for. So, first things first. Sydney and Michael, congratulations. I am so happy for you…" Francie trailed off, sniffing as her bottom lip began to tremble. "Oh, I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry and now look at me…Oh!" she sniffed again, bringing her hands up to her eyes. 

"Here," Sydney, Will, Ainsley and Amy spoke in unison, all of them producing a tissue from somewhere and offering it to Francie.

As the room filled with laughter, Francie took a tissue from Sydney. "Thanks." Dabbing her eyes, she took a deep breath and continued. "Ok, now I first encountered Syd during a training session for our school's softball team. I'd seen her wandering about the school, but never really took any notice until that day when she decided to dress up in the catcher's gear and parade around the pitch."

Vaughn turned towards Sydney with a smirk. "What?"

"It was a dare." Sydney grinned.

"Anyway, if anybody had told me that day that in the years to come I would be standing beside that crazy softball girl as her maid of honour, I probably would have laughed in their face." Francie continued. "But after that day, I soon learned that Sydney Bristow could not be defined by that catcher's gear incident, and that she was, in fact, the best friend that everybody wishes they had.  
Syd, Will and I love you so much. You have been there for us through some of the hardest times of our lives, and for all the great times. You too, Michael. Since Sydney brought you into our life, I am lucky to say that I have found another wonderful friend.  
It is only fitting that two such incredible people find true love with each other. So again, congratulations Syd and Michael. You deserve only happiness for the many years to come, and I hope that I can share some of those moments with you."

Francie blew Sydney a kiss before sitting down. When the applause had died down, Weiss stood up, causing Vaughn to groan and bury his face in his hands.

"Vaughn," Sydney put a hand on his shoulder. "He's not going to bring up the he-she. I made him swear on his Little Mermaid Barbie doll."

Vaughn perked up, slightly, after hearing this.

"Ok, ok, ok." Weiss announced he raised his hands. "Now, I have been best friends with this guy since the first day of school, when he marched up to me and asked me to be his friend. You heard me right. His exact words were 'Will you be my friend?'—"

"I think it was the other way around," Vaughn interjected with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm giving this speech, so what I say goes." Weiss shot back. "Anyway, I like to think that I've been there for all the important and significant moments of his life. Like when his dad took us to our first hockey match. Like in the sixth grade when he got dumped for the first time. They had only been 'going out' for two days, yet he was still crushed. I was there for his first hangover…granted I was the one who got him drunk in the first place. Oh yeah, Jules, I guess it's confession time. It was us who took your peach schnapps."

Juliette laughed. "How dim do you think I am Eric?"

Weiss shrugged. "So, I was there for those moments, and I was there when he met Sydney. I tell you now. I knew that he was goner even before they met. You see, when I went into her bookstore and she suggested Alice in Wonderland, saying that she had a copy, I knew it was destiny. Because, for those of you who don't know, Vaughn here has a little thing for Alice- if you know what I mean."

"Oh god." Vaughn buried his face in his hand, as the guests around them began laughing.

"Now, Syd. I haven't known you as long, but you are still a friend I will cherish forever. I may joke about your relationship and call you boring and saying that you make us feel sick, but any idiot can see that the two of you are made for each other…and let's face it; do you see a bigger idiot in the room than me?  
So, could everybody please raise their glasses in a toast to the bride and groom?" Weiss turned to them, holding up his own glass. "I love you guys. To Sydney and Vaughn."

"To Sydney and Vaughn," the room chorused.

As Weiss sat down, he turned to Vaughn. "And you were worrying about what…"

Vaughn laughed as he leaned across and gave Weiss a brotherly hug. "Oh please, it kills you that Syd made sure you couldn't mention the he-she."

Weiss let out a chuckle. "Yeah, but I figured mentioning your Alice fascination in front of your mum and Jack was enough of a consolation."

At that point the singer of the band stepped up to the microphone. "Ok folks, before we let our hair down and the into the real festivities of the evening, could we first invite Sydney and Michael to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife…and from what the best man has told me, this should be quite a show. That is if our own Johnny Castle has been keeping up with his lessons."

Vaughn could only laugh as he and Sydney positioned themselves on the dance floor. He had come to realize that Weiss would never let him live down the proposal.

Sydney smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Vaughn replied as the first strands of music began playing.

_I don't get many things right the first time_  
_In fact, I am told that a lot  
__Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls brought me here  
__And where was I before the day  
__That I first saw your lovely face  
__Now I see it everyday  
__And I know_

_That I am, I am  
__I am the luckiest_

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
__In a house  
__On the street where you live  
__Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
__Would I know?  
__And in a wide sea of eyes  
__I see one pair that I recognize  
__And I know_

_That I am, I am  
__I am the luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man  
__Who lived into his nineties  
__And one day passed away in his sleep  
__And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days  
__And passed away  
__I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
__That I know_

_That I am, I am  
__I am the luckiest._

As the song came to an end, Vaughn pulled Sydney in even closer and their lips connected in a slow and lingering kiss. They were oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of a room filled with their family and friends. Oblivious to the eyes watching them. Oblivious to everything but the feel of one and another's touch.

* * *

The festivities went late into the night, and everybody was having a fantastic time. After getting through the formalities and doing the rounds of greeting all their guests, Sydney and Vaughn were finally able to relax and let their hair down. 

A little worn out, Vaughn went to his seat for a drink, his eyes never leaving Sydney, who was in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by her friends. Feeling his gaze, she looked up. With a smile, she blew him a kiss and then turned back to Ainsley.

"So," Vaughn looked as Craig sat down beside him. "How does it feel to be a married man?"

Vaughn shrugged. "To be honest, it hasn't really sunk in. I mean, look at Syd." He gestured towards her. "How incredible she is. Am I really supposed to believe that I get to spend the rest of my life with her? That she wanted to share her life with _me_?"

Craig laughed. "Yeah. Just what does she see in you?" He picked up his beer and took a mouthful. "So what are your plans for tonight…I mean where are you staying?" Craig added quickly after seeing Vaughn's taken aback expression.

Vaughn chuckled. "We're staying at a hotel near the airport. Our flight is pretty early tomorrow morning, so we figured it would be easier that way."

"Yeah, well I expect a 'Greetings from Phuket' postcard." Craig said. "So you can rub your exotic honeymoon while we all stay here, slaving away at our jobs."

"I'll send two." Vaughn replied. "Really put some salt in the wounds."

Craig was going to retort, but stopped, distracted by something. "Oh, no he isn't," he muttered with a grin.

"What?" Vaughn followed Craig's gaze and saw what was going on. "Oh no, he isn't."

Somehow, and how exactly was beyond everybody else, Weiss was managed to get the singer from the band to relinquish his microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, "Weiss said. "As Harry here takes a well deserved water break, I will be taking over the entertainment duties." He grinned. "So what better way than to start off with one of my personal favourites?"

_Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one.  
When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?  
Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run.  
Gun it comin' off the line Sharona  
Never gonna stop, give it up.  
Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch  
of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona..._

As Weiss continued singing in his usual Weiss fashion, Vaughn laughed and did the only thing he could- got up and joined Sydney on the dance floor.

* * *

"You ready?" Sydney called out to the group behind her. She and Vaughn were about to leave, when Francie, demanding that she toss her bouquet, stopped her. 

Weiss, watching the group of woman (which included Ainsley) elbowing and pushing each other, sidled up to Vaughn and nudged him in the side. "Where's the mud when you need it?" he murmured.

"Here it comes!" Sydney tossed the bouquetover her head and then whipped around, just in time to see it fall into Ainsley's hands.

Vaughn, with a grin, turned to Weiss. "Is your mum still here? Cos if not, I'd love to be the one to tell her."

After they had said their good-byes to almost everyone, Sydney and Vaughn found themselves standing in front of Juliette and Jack. Stepping forward, Sydney wrapped her arms around Jack in a tight hug.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Jack murmured back. When they separated, he offered his hand to Vaughn. "Just to let you know, Michael, one thing has changed. I'm not close to happy, I am happy. Do right by my daughter and it will stay that way."

Vaughn smiled. "It could never be any other way." He turned to Juliette, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, maman. See you when we get back."

Juliette nodded. "You two have a fantastic time."

Hand in hand, Sydney and Vaughn walked out to their waiting car which had been thoughtfully decorated with streamers and shaving cream by Weiss, Ainsley, Will, Francie, Craig and Amy.

As they drove off, Sydney wrapped her hand around Vaughn's. Her husband. It was so hard to comprehend.

"Can you believe that it's over?" Vaughn asked.

"To me, it hasn't even happened yet." Sydney laughed. "We're _married_. How weird is that?"

"I know," Vaughn agreed. "But I have a feeling that we'll be getting used to it pretty soon. Husband and wife. Has a pretty cool ring to it, don't you think?"

Sydney smiled, pressing her lips into his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chap to go...  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the songs 'The Luckiest' by Ben Folds or 'My Sharona' by The Knack. 


	36. Chapter 36

Hey all. Once again I want to thank you all so much for your kind words and feedback. To be honest I was a little nervous about posting the wedding chapters after there had been such a build up to them. I just love that everybody has seemed to enjoy them.

**specialfrog: **I don't plan on going anywhere soon. As well as the sequel to this fic, I have a few others on the go...

**kiefer4ever: **I've done the engagement and the wedding, so of course I'm going to cover the honeymoon!

**A/N: **About the destination I have chosen for Syd and Vaughn's honeymoon- I went to Patong Beach (it's in Phuket, Thailand) last year and it was absolutely amazing, so I thought that it was appropiate for Syd and Vaughn to experience for their honeymoon.

* * *

"This place is incredible," Sydney sighed as she stepped out onto the balcony of the hotel room and looked out onto Patong Beach. Smiling, her eyes fell onto the bustling street below. There was so much activity, yet there was still a languid atmosphere to the place.

"Hey Syd, check this out!" Vaughn's laughing voice came from inside. "Scooby Doo in Thai!"

"What?" Sydney turned and saw him sitting on the edge of the king size bed, remote in hand. She walked over to him. "So this is how you plan on spending our honeymoon? Watching cartoons on our hotel telly?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I did have other things in mind," Vaughn looked up at her with a cheeky grin, "but that was before I found this…I wonder what else there is."

"Vaughn!" Sydney laughed and went to push him lightly, but quick as a flash, Vaughn grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Is this better?" he asked, bringing his mouth down to meet hers.

"Vaughn?" Sydney spoke up when their lips had separated.

"Yeah?"

"What did dad mean by that he was happy?"

"Huh?" Vaughn propped his head up on his elbow so that he could look at her.

"You know, when we were leaving the reception."

"Oh that." Vaughn couldn't help but smile.

_**xxxxx **_

"_My work can be very demanding." Jack replied. "Now what did you want to discuss?"_

"_It's about Sydney."_

"_That I had already figured out. Would you care to elaborate on that point?"_

"_Ok." Vaughn cleared his throat. Here goes. "Mr Bristow, I'm planning on asking Sydney to marry me, and I would like to get your blessing before I do that."_

_Jack's eyebrows rose slightly. "May I ask you a question, Michael?"_

"_Uh, ok."_

"_What if I refused? Would you still go ahead with the proposal?"_

_Vaughn thought frantically for a second. He knew the answer to that question- but did Jack want to hear it? Deciding that, maybe, the truth was the best option right now, Vaughn answered._

"_Yes."_

_Jack was a little shocked. So the guy actually did have a spine. He never would have thought._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, Mr Bristow, I love your daughter more than anything else, and I will not let anything or anyone stop me from spending the rest of my life with her."_

"_Ok then." Jack leaned forward slightly. "I'm going to say to you what I said a couple of years ago, Michael. That, as Sydney's father I will never be completely happy with whom she chooses to spend her life with. The simple fact is I think so highly of her and do not believe that any man will be totally worthy of her.  
That being said, it looks as if you are going to be that person and well, as I told you previously, I will be the closest happy that I will ever be."_

_**xxxxx**_

"So," Sydney pressed, as Vaughn just continued to smile. "What was he talking about?"

"Well, how about I just say that was pretty much the biggest compliment that he could ever pay me."

* * *

"What do you say to us never leaving this place?" Sydney asked Vaughn as they strolled through the markets a couple of nights later. It hadn't taken them long to realize that the nighttime was when Phuket really came to life, and they had developed an almost routine they went through. Days were spent doing touristy activities in the morning, and spending leisurely afternoons by the pool or on the beach. Nights, they headed out to the streets of Patong Beach, eating at the restaurants, shopping and dropping into the many bars situated there. 

"Sounds good to me, Bristow." Vaughn replied, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Sydney looked up at him. "Are you still going to call me Bristow, even though it's not my last name anymore?"

"You'll always be Bristow to me," Vaughn said, kissing the top of her head. "Besides, there's no way I could call you Vaughn. That would just be weird."

Sydney laughed, pulling Vaughn's arm tighter around her. "Yeah, kind of." She shifted her gaze, her eyes falling upon her engagement ring. "Vaughn."

"Hmm?"

"What if Ainsley had never decided to have that costume party. How would have you proposed?"

"I'm not sure I want to answer that."

"Why not?"

"Well, what if you like one of my other ideas better?"

"Vaughn, you made _Dirty Dancing _a reality for me. As if anything could be better than that."

"Ok fine." Vaughn relented. "I actually did have a few other ideas."

"Like what?"

"Like taking you back to Santa Barbara. I thought about doing some fancy dinner at the hotel, or even going back to the zoo. But then I thought, maybe I could take you to the uni courtyard, to the table and chairs where we first met…"

Sydney smiled, thinking back to that day…a day she thought had been seemingly uneventful.

"But if I was to propose in any other way, I think I would have taken you to the pier. There is just something about that place."

"You're just a big romantic softie, you know that?" Sydney said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, coming from Weiss that would be an insult, but from you…I'm not sure."

Sydney laughed. "It's a compliment." She assured him. "After all, if you weren't a big romantic softie, you would have never proposed the way you did."

_**xxxxx**_

"_Vaughn, what is going on…" she trailed off as Vaughn pressed play. As the first strains of music reached her ears, Sydney's jaw dropped. "No way," she breathed._

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before

_Vaughn just nodded and stepped forward, clasping Sydney's hand and pulling her in close._

Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you

_Sydney's stunned amazement only grew as Vaughn began to move the two of them across the room. He was dancing. Sure, he was clumsy and rough, but he was dancing- to 'Time of My Life'. Vaughn, the man who hated Dirty Dancing and had Eric Weiss for a best friend, was dancing._

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

_Sydney looked up into Vaughn's smiling face. "What…when did you…how?"_

"_I've been taking lessons with Ainsley."_

"_Lessons?" Sydney's eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned. "All those meetings after school?"_

_Vaughn nodded as he pulled her into a spin. As he pulled her back into his chest, Sydney couldn't help but laugh._

"_Are you laughing at my dancing skills Bristow?"_

"_No." Sydney shook her head. "I just can't believe that you are doing this."_

_Sydney tried hard to contain her laughter, for Vaughn's sake. But in truth, he didn't care. It wasn't as if she was laughing at him, and to him, Sydney Bristow looked her most beautiful when laughter was etched all over her face._

_Though she tried hard, giggles kept escaping. The whole situation was just so incredibly surreal. Little did she know things were about to get even better._

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe I all to you

Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

_When the song ended and Vaughn released her hands, Sydney brought them up to wipe away the tears of laughter that had formed there. When she took them away, Sydney got another shock. Vaughn was no longer standing in front of her- he was down on one knee._

_Her eyebrows rose she stared into his grinning face. "Vaughn?"_

"_Syd." Vaughn reached up and grabbed one of her hands. "Sydney Bristow, you are the most amazing, incredible person I have ever met. You, when we first met, had the power to stop time and not a day goes by that I don't marvel at the fact that I have you by my side. Words cannot describe how much I love you. Hell, I dressed up as Johnny Castle and danced you around like Baby because I love you so much!"_

_Sydney let out a short laugh, her heart pounding._

"_Syd, when I am with you everything feels right and I want nothing more than, for us, to spend the rest of our lives together. To live like…like…like two crazy nuts locked together forever._

_Vaughn paused and as he reached into his back pocket, Sydney unconsciously held her breath. Still grinning Vaughn help up an antique looking __white gold__ ring, with a stunning emerald adorned by smaller diamonds._

"_Oh my god," she breathed. "Vaughn?"_

_He grinned. "Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?"_

_Sydney held off her answer, giving her enough time to kneel down to Vaughn's level. When she could look directly into his eyes, Sydney answered._

"_Yes."_

_**xxxxx**_

"It feels as if it were only yesterday." Vaughn smiled. "I'm glad that I could make it memorable for you."

"I couldn't believe it." Sydney said. "To have Weiss as a best friend and then dress up and dance…"

Vaughn laughed. "Well, here's hoping if and when Weiss pops the question to Ainsley, he'll humiliate himself even more. Hopefully, give me some ammunition."

"Yeah, the key word being 'if'. I wouldn't hold my breath on those two getting hitched anytime soon. You heard them at New Years."

"Oh well, whatever humiliation I suffered, it was all worth it."

"Nice to know that you're still going to pulling out lines like that even though we're married." Sydney smiled.

"Only if you keep pulling yours."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me."

"Good." Vaughn bent down slightly, his lips hovering over hers. "Because I love you."

"And I love you," Sydney whispered as their lips finally connected.

* * *

"Right, I'm going in." Sydney threw off her sunglasses and got up from the deck chair. She looked down at Vaughn. "You going to join me?" 

Vaughn shook his head, his eyes trailing over her bikini clad body. "No, I'm just going to stay here and enjoy the view."

Sydney laughed and headed over to the pool. With a smile, Vaughn reached towards his copy of Calvino's _Mr Palomar_ sitting on the small table beside him.

"Are you enjoying it?" a voice asked.

Vaughn looked towards his left, where a guy around the same age as him was sitting. "Yeah," he replied. "Have you read it?"

"A while back." The guy leaned forward, offering his hand to Vaughn. "James Lennox. Jim."

Vaughn accepted his hand, shaking it. "Michael Vaughn." He leaned back into his chair. "Have you been here long?"

"We got here yesterday." Jim answered. "I'm here with my girlfriend, Emma." He motioned to a blonde woman, asleep on the deck chair beside him. "What about you?"

"Got here Sunday." Vaughn replied, his eyes straying back to Sydney in the pool. Jim followed his gaze.

"I take it you're here for pleasure rather than business," he said and Vaughn laughed.

"You could say that," Vaughn replied. "I'm actually here on my honeymoon." He gestured towards Sydney. "That's my wife, Sydney." He felt a small shiver of pleasure at the sound of him introducing Sydney as his wife.

"Hey, congratulations." Jim said sincerely. At that point, Sydney walked up to her deck chair and picked up her towel.

"Syd, this is Jim Lennox," Vaughn introduced. As like before, Jim offered his hand, which Sydney accepted.

"Sydney Br-Vaughn!" She grinned as she turned to Vaughn. "I had to think about that for a second."

Vaughn just laughed as Sydney wrapped the towel around her waist.

"I'm going to get a drink," she announced. "Did you two want one?"

"I'm right, thanks." Jim said.

"I'd love one, thanks." Vaughn winked. "I could get used to this whole you running after and servicing me thing."

"Ha!" Sydney scoffed. "One more comment like that, Vaughn, and you'll be sleeping in Donovan's bed when we get home." Blowing him a kiss, she walked off towards the poolside bar.

"Uh," Jim spoke up. "Did she just call you by your last name?"

Vaughn nodded, chuckling lightly at Jim's befuddled expression. "Long story."

* * *

Vaughn held up his wine glass as he looked at Sydney from across the table. "Here's to our last night here." 

Sydney smiled as she raised her own glass. "I'll drink to that."

"Cheers," Vaughn replied with a wink.

It was theirfinal night in Thailand, with their flight leaving late the next morning. They were eating at one of the open-air restaurants along the beach road. There was an almost magical feel to the air, eating under the stars, with a live band and each other's company.

"Can you believe how fast this week has gone?" Vaughn asked. 

"As opposed to how fast the last four months have gone?" Sydney asked, her eyebrows raised.

_**xxxxx**_

"_Well, then let's do it."_

"_What?"_

"_Set a date."_

_Sydney stared. "Just like that?"_

"_Yeah, just like that." Vaughn grabbed her hands. "Why should we stall on this any longer? I love you and I want to marry you It's as simple as that."_

_Sydney was beaming so hard that she felt as if her face would crack. "So, when?"_

_Vaughn paused. "What about February? That gives us four months. Do you think that'll be enough time to plan a wedding?"_

"_I guess so," Sydney laughed, feeling a little overwhelmed. "But what day?"_

_Vaughn jumped up and grabbed his planner form the kitchen bench. "Do we want a Friday night or a Saturday?"_

"_A Saturday." Sydney said, firmly._

_Vaughn looked up. "I was thinking the same thing." He turned a page and then walked over and sat down next to her. The planner was opened on February 19th. "How about it,Miss Bristow? Does February 19th sound ok to you?"_

_Sydney leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Any day would be perfect for me- just as long as you're there."_

"_Ok then." Vaughn grinned, picked up a pen and wrote something in the planner. Looking over, Sydney saw in Vaughn's familiar handwriting:_

Me and Syd tie the knot

_Letting out a peal of laughter, Sydney threw herself back into the couch. Suddenly she sobered. "We're getting married." She stared at Vaughn, slightly dumbfounded. "In four months."_

"_Yeah Syd." Vaughn placed his lips on her forehead. "In four months."_

_**xxxxx**_

Vaughn laughed. "I guess you have a point there."

Sydney smiled, taking a mouthful of wine. "You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I really can't wait to get back home," she said. "It's been fantastic over here, but I want to get back to the real world and start experiencing and enjoying the little things."

"Like what?" Vaughn asked, smiling at her glowing expression.

"Like…" Sydney paused. "Like receiving my first letter addressed to Sydney Vaughn, like filling out a form for whatever reason and getting to check 'married' under marital status, and like just in general conversation being able to refer to you as my husband…"

Vaughn grinned. "Well, you know what they say?"

"What?"

"Small things…"

"Vaughn!" Sydney let out an indignant laugh. "Thanks a lot!"

"I'm sorry," Vaughn laughed, holding up his hands in mock defence. " I understand completely what you're saying."

"Really?"

"Really." Vaughn affirmed, reaching across the table and clasping her hand. "Though you know what I'm excited about?"

Sydney shook her head. "What?"

"Joint bank accounts," Vaughn whispered, his eyes twinkling.

"Ok, now you are just mocking me." Sydney retorted good- naturedly. She brought her wine glass to her lips and took a mouthful, thinking of all the other things she was looking forward to.

_**xxxxx**_

_There she found Vaughn sitting in an armchair, with a drowsy Dillon in his arms. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" she whispered, approaching him._

"_He started fussing about twenty minutes ago."_

"_What?" Sydney sat on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. "I didn't hear a thing."_

"_Yeah," Vaughn chuckled softly. "I know." He shifted slightly in his seat. "But even though you were practically unconscious, I thought I had better bring him out here anyway. You looked as if you needed your sleep."_

"_Thanks," she smiled, watching, as Dillon grew more and more sleepy in Vaughn's arms. "He really is a cutie, isn't he?"_

"_Let me hear you say that when he starts screaming again."_

_Sydney put a finger to her lips. "Don't go saying stuff like that- you'll put ideas into his little head!"_

"_Yeah," Vaughn looked down at Dillon, who was just about asleep. "You know, as hard as this was and even though we were completely out of our depth, I think it will still be pretty incredible when we have one of our own."_

_Sydney just grinned in response as she stood up and pressed her lips on the top of Vaughn's head. "I know exactly what you mean."_

_**xxxxx**_

Vaughn spoke up, as if reading her mind. "Mocking aside, we've got a lot to look forward to."

Sydney nodded, having never felt more grateful that it was Vaughn that she was going to get to enjoy her life with.

* * *

When they pulled into their driveway at home, Vaughn quickly jumped out of the car. Sydney followed suit, though less hastily. 

"Wait there." Vaughn instructed as she closed the passenger door.

"But I was just going to get the bags—"

"Leave the bags for now." Vaughn said as he ran up to the front door, unlocked it and then turned and ran back towards her.

"Vaughn, what on earth are you doing?" she asked, looking at him as if her were insane. Without a reply, he came up beside her and scooped her up, cradling her in his arms. "Vaughn!"

"I do believe that when two people enter their home for the first time as a married couple, it is customary for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold." Vaughn explained with a grin as he began walking back towards the front door.

"Oh my god." Sydney laughed. "The neighbours are probably watching this."

"So what? We're newlyweds. We can get away with crazy, spontaneous and impulsive things." He stopped at the door. "Are you ready for this, Mrs Vaughn?"

"I think I might be, Mr Vaughn."

As Vaughn stepped through the door, Sydney brought her lips to his. The kiss grew more and more heated as Vaughn kicked the door shut behind them and released Sydney from his arms. As they shuffled slowly down the small entryway, their lips still connected, Vaughn pressed Sydney up against the wall.

"I think we should get the bags." Sydney said breathlessly as Vaughn's lips found their way to her neck.

"The bags can wait," he murmured, his breath tickling her skin.

"Agreed." Sydney said, grabbing his shirt collar and bringing their lips together once more.

They suddenly froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking at each other for a few seconds, Sydney and Vaughn then took a few steps forward and peered into the living room. There, standing under a huge Welcome Home banner were Weiss, Ainsley, Will, Francie, Craig and Amy.

"Well, I totally take back that whole boring married couple thing," Weiss said with a straight face. A second passed as his grin slowly formed. "Uh, welcome back guys!"

"Yeah, surprise!" Ainsley threw her hands up towards the banner, her expression sheepish. After a few awkward seconds, she let out a snort of laughter. Its effect was instantaneous and soon everybody in the room was cracking up- including Sydney and Vaughn.

After all the greetings and hugs were complete, Francie popped open a bottle of champagne and glasses were handed around to everybody.

"So who's idea was this?" Sydney asked, as they all settled down around the living room. Everybody pointed, almost accusingly at Weiss.

"Hey!" he shot back defensively. "You all thought it sounded like a good idea." He grinned. "It's not my fault that they didn't get it all out of their systems on their honeymoon."

"Get what out of our systems?" Vaughn asked, feigning seriousness.

"Do I have to spell it out…please don't make me spell it out," Weiss shuddered. "I am scarred for life after that little welcoming display."

"Ok." Francie held her hands up. "This conversation stops right now."

"All right then." Weiss said begrudgingly. "I guess we better save these two from any more embarrassment."

"Ha!" Vaughn scoffed. "Since when do you save us from embarrassment. You are usually the one causing it!"

_**xxxxx**_

"_This is the police!"_

_Vaughn jumped as a deep voice blared over a loud speaker._

"_Please remove yourself from the vehicle immediately."_

"_What?" Vaughn muttered, so stunned that he didn't move._

"_I repeat, remove yourself from the vehicle."_

_Slowly Vaughn climbed out of the car. Surely this had to be a mistake. He was being treated as if he were come kind of criminal._

"_Move to the front of the vehicle and place you hand on the bonnet."_

_Vaughn did so, humiliated by the stares coming from the cars driving past and from the people who were out on the street._

"_Now shake your butt."_

_Vaughn almost, very nearly did. It took a second for him to register exactly what had been said._

"_Didn't you hear me? Shake that butt! Show us how you do it for Syd!"_

_Vaughn straightened up and strode towards the police car. "Weiss!" he bellowed._

_A laughing Weiss jumped out of the passenger seat. "You should have seen your face! The guys are never going to let you hear the end of it."_

_**xxxxx**_

"Yeah," Sydney agreed. "You, along with everybody else."

_**xxxxx**_

"_Yup," Sydney went to step out the front door, but was stopped by Ainsley. "What?"_

"_You have to put this on first."_

_Ainsley held up a small veil that looked as if it had come from a little girl's costume set. Sydney stared at it, aghast. Ainsley couldn't be serious, could she?_

"_No," she shook her head. "Uh, uh, no way."_

"_Yes way." Ainsley replied in a singsong voice as she proceeded to pin the veil to Sydney's head. "Now, that looks really cute."_

"_I am going to kill you," Sydney said._

"_Now, if you do that, we won't let you in the car." Ainsley said with a sickly sweet smile. She stepped back out of Sydney's line of visions, revealing a shiny black stretch limousine parked out on the street._

"_That's the car?" Sydney asked as Ainsley led her down the driveway._

"_Of course it's the car!" Ainsley exclaimed. "We are doing tonight in style."_

"_Style? Uh, Ainz in case you haven't" noticed, I have netting on my head that looks like it belongs in a kindergarten dress up box."_

"_I know," Ainsley looked at her as she opened the limo door. "That's why I said 'we' and not _you_. Now come on, get in."_

_**xxxxx**_

Weiss gave the two of them a wounded look. "You know, I think I speak for everybody when I say that that really hurts. We would never cause you, or anyone else intentional embarrassment."

Everybody, including Sydney and Vaughn cracked up at that. Weiss was giving the performance of his life.

Still chuckling, Vaughn leaned back into his seat. "So what did we miss while we were away?"

* * *

After a couple of hours, everybody started to leave. Francie was the last to go and after Sydney had farewelled her at the door she walked back inside. 

Vaughn was standing at the edge of the living room, almost staring into space. Silently Sydney came up beside him, placing her arm around his waist.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just going over everything that's happened since we were last here."

"Hard to believe that it was only a week ago."

_**xxxxx**_

_Vaughn turned so he could face Sydney directly and cleared his throat._

"_Sydney…Syd. I know that I'm probably starting to sound repetitive, but I love you and you know exactly how much. You mean the absolute world to me, and I plan on showing you that for the rest of our lives. You will always be the first thing on my mind in the morning when I wake up and be my last thought before falling asleep at night._

_When we are together, everyday is significant, with moments that I will forever cherish. That cheeky smile that makes me melt every time, that quick wit that responds without fail and the beauty that you posses inside and out that somehow manages to touch all of those around you._

_Sydney, you are the one who turns the lemons of my life into lemonade and I cannot wait for the moment- the moment when I get to call you my wife- when we can begin the rest of our lives."_

_Sydney took a moment, placing a hand on Vaughn's cheek, before the celebrant motioned towards her._

_"Sydney…go ahead."_

_Drawing in a deep breath, Sydney started. "Vaughn, I never realized how hard it would be to put into words how much I love, cherish and respect you. How do I explain the emotions I experience every day? The awe at the fact that I have somebody like you supporting me? The joy at the laughter and happiness that you continue to give me everyday? And those tiny little butterflies in the pit of my stomach that still give a flutter when I look into those beautiful green eyes and realize that I'll be looking into them for the rest of my life?_

_It may be difficult to put into exact words the way I feel about you, but showing you everyday will be so easy. Never will I take you granted, never will I intentionally hurt you and my love for you will only continue to grow stronger as we go about spending the rest of our lives together._

_Thank you Vaughn, for standing by me, for making me a stronger person, and for loving me as I am. I am thankful every day that we found other."_

_**xxxxx**_

With a laugh, Vaughn shook his head slightly, as if to bring him back down to Earth. Turning slightly, he pulled Sydney into his arms.

"So…everybody's gone," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yup." Sydney smiled.

"We're alone."

"Yup."

Sydney's eyes widened as suddenly, without warning, Vaughn picked her up and spun her around in a small circle. With a laugh, Vaughn put her back down and then pressed his lips into hers.

"Now," he said, taking a step back. "Just exactly, before we were rudely interrupted, where were we?"

Sydney grinned mischievously. "I'm afraid that I've forgotten. I think I need you to refresh my memory."

* * *

"Vaughn!" Sydney burst into the house a few weeks later. "Vaughn!" 

"What is it?" he asked, walking out of the study.

Sydney just grinned, holding up an envelope and Vaughn found himself laughing as he approached. "A letter for Mrs Vaughn?"

_**xxxxx**_

"_We could go as Baby and Johnny!" She grabbed his hand. "Please, it wouldn't be an embarrassing costume, and you would look great…"  
Sydney's voice faded to a buzz as Vaughn suddenly experienced his own epiphany. It would be a small price to pay, but…  
"Ok," he said.  
Sydney stopped short and looked at him, completely dumbfounded. She had thought she was going to have needed to do a whole lot of convincing before Vaughn agreed to her costume idea.  
Weiss, on the other side of the room, exclaimed "What?" and Ainsley, Francie and Will were staring at him, their mouths slightly opened. But Vaughn ignored them all.  
__He knew how he was going to propose to Sydney._

_- - - - -_

_Vaughn simply smiled, put his arm around shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
"Now was that a 'I had a good day' kiss, or a 'thank god you're home' kiss?" Sydney asked playfully.  
"Umm, a 'thank god you're home' kiss." Vaughn replied.  
"Good answer."  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Vaughn murmured as their lips connected, not for the last time that night._

_- - - - -_

_Sydney threw back her head as she burst out laughing. "Oh, if anybody was listening to this conversation…"  
"They'd think we're nuts, hey?"  
"Yup. They would say that we were completely off the wall."  
"Well, at least we're both crazy." Vaughn smiled, tracing a finger down Sydney's cheek. "So maybe they'll lock us up together."  
__Sydney grinned as she pulled Vaughn on top of her. "Two crazy nuts locked away together, forever," she said, pressing her lips into his._

_- - - - -_

"_Not bad." Sydney replied. "No meeting today?"  
"Got cancelled." Vaughn said, reaching down, picking up a __tennis ball__ and throwing it across the yard for Donovan to fetch.  
"Oh ok." Sydney couldn't help but smile.  
It didn't go unnoticed by Vaughn. "What?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Sydney shook her head as she wound her arm around his waist. "It was just nice to come home and find you here."  
Vaughn smiled and kissed the top of her head. "There is no other place I'd rather be."_

_**xxxxx**_

"Sort of." Sydney handed the envelope over, allowing Vaughn to read it.

_Mr and Mrs Michael and Sydney Vaughn_

"Got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Sydney said, gleefully.

_**xxxxx**_

"_Ok." Sydney smiled, resting her chin on her hands. "You wasted a roast on this one, Vaughn. Getting rid of you for a week- it should be me who's doing the fancy dinner!"  
"Right." Vaughn held out his hand. "Give it back."  
"Uh, uh." Sydney shook her head and held up her hand. "This baby is only being removed by force."  
Vaughn raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that an invitation?"  
Sydney stood up. "If that's how you want to interpret it."  
Vaughn stepped around the bench. "I think it might be."  
"Then get over here." Sydney said, gesturing with a finger. With a slow smile, Vaughn walked forward and pressed his lips into hers._

_- - - - -_

_Vaughn leaned into her ear. "I missed you, too," he whispered.  
"And just how much did you miss me?" Sydney asked playfully, wanting nothing more than to be swept up in his arms. But given that they were currently standing in his school's car park, with staff, students and parents milling about, that wasn't really an option  
Vaughn, also mindful of their situation, glanced over his shoulder before answering quietly. "How about you take me home and I'll show you how much."  
Sydney grinned and grabbed one of his bags._

_- - - - -_

"_Well, I was wondering, after we get married, we'll be celebrating a different anniversary. Is the 24th of October going to be forgotten?"  
Vaughn pulled her tighter in his arms. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I won't forget. You know why?" Sydney shook her head and he continued. "Because anytime I'm down at the pier, or when ever we decide for a bout of childhood regression…" He paused as Sydney let out a giggle. "My thoughts are going to go straight back to that day, three years ago when I became the luckiest guy on Earth."  
"Hey Vaughn."  
"Yeah."  
"How about we head down to the arcade tonight?"  
Vaughn smiled. "You read my mind."_

_- - - - -_

"_That's ok." Sydney said, smiling. "I forgive him."  
"You do?" Vaughn and Weiss both blurted out in surprise.  
"Of course I do. Vaughn, I love you."  
"Even after this?" Vaughn inquired.  
"Yes." Sydney stepped forward. "And do you know how much I love you?"  
"How much?"  
"This much!" Sydney pounced, placing kisses all over his face, and as a result smearing a considerable amount of paint onto him.  
Vaughn jumped back laughing. He was still holding the brush, which he brandished like a weapon. "Care to take me on, Bristow?"  
Sydney grinned, grabbing her roller. "Why certainly."_

_**xxxxx**_

"Yeah, I think I could get used to it." Vaughn placed the envelope on the kitchen bench and then pulled Sydney close, his arms wrapped around her waist. "So, is this whole marriage thing as cracked up as you imagined?"

**xxxxx**

"_I thought coming home with me was your favourite part?" Vaughn asked, teasingly. "Remember?"  
"It was. But now, since going home means going home to Danielle, Zambonie has moved up into first." She laughed softly at Vaughn's playfully wounded expression. "But I promise, it will go back to second as soon as Danielle moves out."  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to…" Vaughn trailed off, his eyes back on the rink. "Oh come on, ref! Are you blind!"  
Sydney smiled inwardly. No matter what the topic, conversations with Vaughn at hockey matches were never really all that successful.  
"Where did you pull that from? This is hockey ref, not bloody ballet!"  
Never._

_- - - - -_

"_Vaughn, this isn't your fault." Sydney said, gently.  
"Well, I can't blame Donovan. Who else is there to blame?"  
"Nobody." Sydney said firmly.  
Vaughn leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. "When I saw him lying on that road…"  
"Ssh." Sydney grabbed one of his hands. "Let's just wait to see what the vet has to say before you start thinking that way." But seeing the expression on Vaughn's face, Sydney knew that nothing she said could make Vaughn feel any better, and instead just wrapped him in her arms._

_- - - - -_

_But she didn't need to wait that long. As she turned down the freezer aisle, she saw a familiar figure heading towards her.  
When Vaughn spotted her, he stopped for a second, before continuing forward. "Hi," he said, positioning his trolley next to hers.  
"Hi."  
They smiled sheepishly at each other for a second before speaking.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry."  
Hearing their voices in unison, both Sydney and Vaughn allowed themselves to laugh.  
"Come on," Vaughn gestured with his head. "We'll get this shopping done quicker together."_

_- - - - -_

"_Well, then perhaps we should make the most of our last 'unmarried' and 'free' Christmas?" Sydney grinned, stepping back.  
"What did you have in mind?" Vaughn asked suggestively.  
Without a word Sydney headed into the pool room/study- specifically to the cupboard in there. Seconds later she appeared, with two water pistols in hand.  
"What do you say, Vaughn?" Sydney winked as she tossed him one of the pistols and walked outside. "Shall we get it out of our systems now?"  
"I don't know about you, Bristow, but I don't plan on getting anything out of my system." Vaughn shot back. "Whether we're married one year or fifty, I'll still be beating you in a water fight."  
Sydney's only response was to hit him square in the face with a stream of water._

_**xxxxx**_

"Nope," Sydney replied.

**xxxxx**

_Vaughn stared down and then looked at Sydney, his expression dumbfounded. "You just threw your mobile into the Pacific."  
Sydney let out a short laugh through her tears. "I know."  
"Syd," Vaughn stepped back and cupped her face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Listen to me. Everything is going to work out, ok. I promise. The caterers, the band, and the reception venue- they can all be sorted out. We have a month. And as for your aunts, your father is not going to be your only family there. All of my relatives see you as one of them. They love you so much. And what about Francie and Will? What about them? How many times have you said that they are family to you? And Weiss and Ainsley, they're a part of that family to_. Our_ family."_

_- - - - -_

"_Well, you can move whenever you want," Sydney replied, bluntly. "But I'm staying home with Johnny."  
__Vaughn snorted. "Quickest turnaround I've ever witnessed."  
__Sydney smiled cheerfully. "I just figured that if we did this all the time, then it wouldn't feel half as special as it does now."  
__Vaughn inched his face closer to hers. "I like the way you think, Bristow."  
_"_Well, that's good, cos here I was thinking that you were only marrying me for my body."  
__They were both smiling as their lips connected._

_- - - - -_

_Sydney laughed and then winced. "Oh, my head."  
_"_Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a big one."  
_"_Yeah," Sydney groaned. "I keep having these flashes of me dancing on a podium."  
_"_What?" Vaughn exclaimed.  
_"_Don't get too excited." Sydney said. "There is no way I would do something like that. It's probably my mind playing tricks."  
__Vaughn allowed himself a small laugh as he shifted his position, enabling him to wrap his arms around Sydney.  
_"_This time in two weeks, Syd…"_

_- - - - -_

_Vaughn switched the heat off and then turned to face Sydney. "I thought I wasn't, but…"  
_"_When the subject was raised…" Sydney trailed off as Vaughn's face broke into a grin.  
_"_You too, hey?"  
_"_A little," Sydney admitted and then sat up straight. "But this isn't a bad thing, is it?"  
__Vaughn reached across the bench and clasped her hand. "Of course not. Nerves can be good. It's like when you get nervous before a big sporting final."  
__Sydney's eyebrows rose. "Vaughn, are you comparing our wedding to a hockey game?"  
_"_Not just any hockey game," Vaughn replied. "A hockey _final_, Syd."  
_"_Oh well, then I guess that's ok then." Sydney smiled._

_**xxxxx**_

"What?" Vaughn asked his expression slightly surprised.

_**xxxxx**_

_Without a word, he pressed his lips into hers. Given that Sydney was going back to their place with Francie and Ainsley, and he was spending the night at Weiss's, this would be the last time they'd see each other before the ceremony the next day.  
__"Hey Vaughn!" Weiss's voice called across the restaurant. "You ready?"_  
_Stepping back, Vaughn brought a hand up and tucked a strand of Sydney's hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.  
_"_Yeah," Sydney smiled as she kissed Vaughn again. "See you tomorrow."_

_- - - - -_

_Sitting down at the kitchen bench, Sydney opened the envelope and pulled out a note.  
_Syd,  
Just a little something new.  
Love you,  
Vaughn.

_With a smile, Sydney looked back in the envelope and pulled out a tiny charm in the shape of two conjoined rings. She had to let out a small laugh. She had never told Vaughn that she would be wearing her charm bracelet, but somehow he just knew._

_- - - - -_

_Vaughn picked up Sydney's hand, which was shaking slightly, much like his own. "Sydney, with this ring, I thee wed."  
__The celebrant then handed Sydney a ring. "Now Sydney…Michael, with this ring, I thee wed."  
_"_Vaughn…" she paused as he let out a small chuckle. "Vaughn, with this ring, I thee wed."  
__The celebrant smiled. "I take great pleasure in now pronouncing you husband and wife. And now what you've been waiting for Michael, you may now kiss the bride."  
__Their lips were pressed together before the sentence was even completed._

_- - - - -_

_Hand in hand, Sydney and Vaughn walked out to their waiting car which had been thoughtfully decorated with streamers and shaving cream by Weiss, Ainsley, Will, Francie, Craig and Amy.  
__As they drove off, Sydney wrapped her hand around Vaughn's. Her husband. It was so hard to comprehend.  
_"_Can you believe that it's over?" Vaughn asked.  
_"_To me, it hasn't even happened yet." Sydney laughed. "We're married. How weird is that?"  
_"_I know," Vaughn agreed. "But I have a feeling that we'll be getting used to it pretty soon. Husband and wife. Has a pretty cool ring to it, don't you think?"  
__Sydney smiled, pressing her lips into his hand._

_**xxxxx**_

Sydney leaned up, her lips brushing his. "It's better."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, it always a really bittersweet moment when you come to an end of a fic. Once again (and I know I sound repetitive, but I feel the need to say it all the time) I want to thank all of those who has supported me through this endeavour, to both those who read the fic, and especially to those who took the time to review. There is nothing more precious to a writer than hearing back from their readers, and no matter how bad my day has been, when I read what you guys think of my story, it always cheers me up.  
So, again, thank you, thank you, thank you (I think that you get the picture) and I will be posting the sequel soon, so I hope to hear from you all again.  
Thank you :D 


End file.
